


Монстроборцы

by Kali_Leitag



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali_Leitag/pseuds/Kali_Leitag





	Монстроборцы

Клирики напали на поселение перед нулевым часом. Как раз в то время, когда никто, кроме них, не мог выносить самый убийственный жар.  
Уничтожили всех - и людей, и вампиров-патрульных. К счастью, последние успели поднять тревогу и передать сигнал в общину.  
Все бодрствовавшие столпились вокруг Бенджи. И когда тот, сдернув с головы коммуникатор, только закусил губы и покачал головой, Лестату даже не нужно было командовать выдвижение.  
Каждый способный драться знал, в чем его долг. Вооружались молча и стремительно. Также молча и стремительно рассаживались по трем машинам. Те ревели двигателями и прорывали задними колесами песок, будто ждущие крови злые боевые кони.  
Арман смотрел, как остальные застегивают глухие маски-капюшоны защитных костюмов, как выезжают, как вокруг машин огромным мутным облаком взвивается красноватая пыль, как закрываются ворота, отрезая общину от дикой земли, и проклинал никак не заживающую до конца руку, из-за которой не смог поехать вместе со всеми. Долгий День слишком давно не давал ему погрузиться в настоящий Сон. Арман чувствовал себя до предела измотанным противной ноющей болью и этим проклятым состоянием полуяви, от которого не спасали урывки обычного сна – единственного забытья, которое осталось у Ночного Народа из-за отменивших ночь щитов.  
Община, похожая на огромную металлическую черепаху, запрятанная между гор и каньонов Колорадо гигантская задраенная со всех сторон и углов коробка опустела, гудела этой пустотой и никогда не выключавшимися лампами дневного света, погружая оставшегося в одиночестве Армана в тревогу и страх.  
Он растер плечо и отправился обратно в зал связи, к Бенджи.  
\- Ты грустишь, диббук? – Маленький бедуин подтащил высокий табурет к нагромождению старых радиоприемников, которые только благодаря его гениальным рукам, уже много лет не превращались в бесполезную рухлядь, а верой и правдой служили общине и охраняемым ею поселениям. Он забрался наверх, привстал на цыпочки, покрутил одну из ручек на самом большом приемнике, а потом ловко спрыгнул на пол и снова уселся за свой стол, повесив наушники с коммуникатором на шею.  
\- Что ты настраивал? – Спросил его Арман. Он не собирался рассказывать Бенджи ни о боли в руке, ни о бессоннице, ни о волнении за уехавших, ни о тоске и отчаянье, каждый раз охватывавших его, стоило только допустить мысль, что все, что теперь им осталось – это жалкое подобие существования, в котором они барахтаются уже слишком долго. В этом не было совершенно никакой нужды.  
\- Я объявляю тревогу по всем поселениям, до которых мне хватает волны, - ответил Бенджи, - У Лестата есть подозрение, что это было не разовое нападение, а начало спланированной атаки.  
Он охотно пустился в дальнейшие технические рассуждения, то и дело подпрыгивая и крутясь на стуле, как делал это давным-давно, когда они еще жили в Тринити Гейт, создавали первое и единственное в истории вампирское радио и наслаждались мирным ночным небом. Им ведь тогда казалось, что так будет всегда. Арман едва заметно вздохнул.  
\- Думаешь, наши справятся? – Он вздрогнул, когда понял, что Бенджи успел дорассказать ему про передатчики, задать вопрос и теперь ждет ответа, доверчиво распахнув свои бархатные темные глаза. Что можно ему ответить? Что можно каждый раз отвечать столетнему вампиру, навсегда оставшемуся двенадцатилетним ребенком и почему-то до сих пор верящему во всемогущество тех, кто старше него? – Клирики ведь никогда раньше так не нападали. Нулевой даже для них жарковат, хоть они и не боятся Долгого Дня  
\- Может, их просто выгнали из Цитадели?  
\- И они рванули занимать дома наших людей? Ну и глупый же ты иногда, диббук! Даром, что живешь на земле уже столько лет!  
Арман не смог сдержать улыбки. Искренне возмущенный глупостью старших Бенджи всегда наполнял его сердце нежностью и теплом. Он сам никогда не был таким. Открытым. Верящим в жизнь.  
\- В любом случае, - сказал он, не переставая улыбаться, - в общине живут сильнейшие бойцы нашего мира. Они не оставят в живых ни одного из этих ублюдков.

Прошло около полудня, прежде чем он узнал, как сильно и жестоко ошибся.  
Первыми движение засекли часовые. Они по рации передали информацию на пульт Бенджи, запрашивая разрешение на въезд. И они же сообщили о беде.  
Машины возвращались, все так же взбивая колесами песок, но их было всего две. Не три, как уезжало!  
Они как раз вырулили из подземного туннеля, ведущего в главный двор, когда Арман и Бенджи выскочили навстречу вместе с десятком оставшихся в общине вампиров.  
Моторы глушились в гробовой тишине. С момента исчезновения Амеля мысленный дар Ночного Народа перестал существовать, но не нужно было читать мысли собратьев, чтобы знать – у них всех в голове сейчас бился один и тот же вопрос. Что там произошло? И кто не вернулся на этот раз?  
Распахнулась дверь кабины первого из бронированных грузовиков. Из нее на землю соскочила Джесс.  
\- Апостолы, - сплюнула она, с силой пиная переднее колесо, - Там были сраные апостолы. Черные выродки! Ждали нас!  
Кто-то ахнул, кто-то вскрикнул. Арман же застыл, стараясь не поддаться иррациональному ужасу, который накрывал его от одного упоминания этих дьяволов.  
Апостолы, сверхвоины Цитадели. Жуткие порождения церкви. Безжалостные кровожадные машины для смертей. Практически неуязвимые. Не боящиеся ничего, кроме чистого ультрафиолета, которого из-за щитов в мире совсем не осталось. Уже много лет матери не пугали детей ничем, кроме святых имен.  
Из второй кабины выбрался Торн. Пропыленный, залитый кровью, с растрепанными космами, он еле переставлял ноги. Подвязанная красной тряпкой рука тоже выглядела не лучшим образом.  
\- Ты ранен, мой друг!? - воскликнула Бьянка, кидаясь к нему на помощь. Арман посторонился, пропуская следовавших за ней медиков с теми жалкими остатками лекарств, что у них все еще сохранились.  
\- Не я, это чужая кровь, - прорычал Торн. Он заметно хромал, но упорно шел к первой машине. Вернувшиеся молча выбирались из кузова, гремели винтовками, и Арман постепенно цепенел, понимая, что не видит среди них ни Мариуса, ни Габриэль, ни Лестата.  
Наконец двери кузова первого грузовика тоже распахнулись.  
\- Носилки сюда! - рявкнул добравшийся до него Торн, - Переносите его, аккуратно! Один удар – и ему конец! Головой мне за него ответите!  
Ноги сами сделали шаг вперед. И еще один. Арман даже не понимал, что это он идет. Только видел, что двор вокруг движется, а кузов становится все ближе. Вот мелькнула светлая коса. Габриэль. Слава тьме, она невредима. Торн продолжал сыпать угрозами, медики Бьянки суетились, передавая друг другу носилки. Джесс, бормоча себе под нос отчаянные проклятия, скользнула мимо него и вскарабкалась в темноту кузова. Арман все-таки заставил себя заглянуть внутрь и наконец увидел.  
Внутри лежал Лестат. Его глаза были плотно зажмурены, а сам он был так неподвижен, будто ему наконец-то удалось погрузиться в настоящий Мертвый Сон.  
\- Что с ним? – Кто это спросил? Бенджи? Кто-то из остававшихся в общине вампиров? Или он сам?  
Перед глазами снова мелькнуло золотистое пятно волос. И коричневая кожаная куртка, наброшенная на плечи поверх защитного костюма. Арман поймал взгляд вставшей рядом с сыном Габриэль.  
\- В него всадили пятидесятый ультрафиолета. В грудь, справа. Скорее всего, задето легкое. Не разрывной, иначе мы бы его не довезли, - она говорила все это как обычно, ровным глухим голосом, но казалось, сам воздух вокруг нее звенит от напряжения. Арман уже видел ее такую однажды в войне с Акашей, когда вокруг творился самый черный день в истории Ночного Народа. Похоже, сегодня настал второй.  
\- Расступитесь, - скомандовала Бьянка. Медики подняли носилки, она встала сбоку, дополнительно фиксируя повреждённую область, - Очистить всю дорогу к лазарету. И готовьте операционную.  
Сразу несколько вампиров рвануло исполнять приказ.  
\- Легкое не задето, я смогу вытащить пулю, - Добавила она, проходя мимо застывших Армана и Габриэль, - Но следуйте за мной. Я не знаю, повреждена ли оболочка пули. Велика вероятность, что он умрет при извлечении. Поэтому, извлекать или нет, решать вам.  
На мгновение ее прекрасное лицо скривилось от боли, но уже в следующую секунду она стала прежней Бьянкой, собранной, серьезной и милосердной.  
\- Я найду Роуз и постараюсь удержать ее подальше от всех вас, - бросила идущая за ней Джесс.  
Габриэль кивнула, не сводя глаз со спокойного неживого лица своего сына.  
Неужели это конец? Арман огляделся, не находя слишком многих из тех, кто уезжал сегодня на защиту людей.  
\- Я приведу Луи, ему тоже решать, - выдохнул он, - И ради всемогущей Тьмы, где Мариус? Почему он не вернулся?  
Следившая за носилками Лестата Габриэль даже не обернулась. А вот Джесс остановилась, судорожно вздохнула и со всей силы врезала ребром ладони по стене.  
\- Гребаные апостолы, - только и сказала она.

После криков и суеты снаружи тишина некрополя укутала его, будто мягкое одеяло.  
Много лет назад, когда Лестат только привел остатки своего народа сюда, в самую глубь Колорадских гор, все началось с этой пещеры. Не было ни крепких стен, ни лабиринта подземных туннелей, ни самой общины, только жалкая горстка вампиров, бегущая от бывших союзников, в одночасье обернувшихся врагами, и палящего солнца, переставшего смирять свой жар даже ночью. Они искали убежище, молили о нем. И однажды их мольбы были услышаны.  
Огромный глубокий грот, гигантская дыра в земле приняла изгнанников, спасла от Долгого дня и орд идущих по их следам клириков. Уже потом они залечили свои раны, оплакали павших, начали возводить неприступные стены и отбиваться от врагов. Постепенно слава о бойцах, которые могут противостоять Единой Церковной организации, полетела по пустыне, постелилась по земле, как песчаные облака. И к общине стали стягиваться все те люди, не пожелавшие уйти в заново отстроенные города, чтобы там спасаться от смертельно измененного щитами света и оказаться под твердой рукой церкви. Слишком жестоко она била своих прихожан заточенным с нескольких сторон крестом-монстроборцем.  
Росли поселения вокруг общины, немногочисленные вампиры и люди сообща противостояли диктату клириков. И гибли. Их тела почти никогда не получали достойных проводов – ни могилы, ни погребального костра. И однажды, когда пришла весть о гибели Пандоры, Арджуна и пяти ушедших с ними человек, Луи (разумеется, это был Луи) решил, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Оставив их всех, он уединился в той самой пещере, которая дала им первый приют, и не покидал ее несколько дней. Скоро Лестат и его соратники из числа людей рискнули спуститься к нему. Они тащили за собой пойманного шпиона клириков – давно не пивший крови вампир не смог бы довольствоваться малыми глотками, поэтому Лестат даже озаботился жертвой. Но она не понадобилась.  
Луи они нашли в глубине, почти на самом дне пещеры. И поразились тому, что увидели вокруг. Стены пещеры, до этого неровные и сплошь в каменных сколах, исчезли. Луи покрыл их слоем темной глины, которую таскал с берегов подземного ручья прямо в руках. Разравнял и расчертил линиями вдоль и поперек. И на каждой получившейся плите он писал имя, причину и день смерти каждого погибшего товарища. Рисовал христианский крест на людских плитах и косой – на вампирских. Тогда им еще сложно было до конца принять, что бог, верой в которого они жили уже много веков, теперь стал их главным врагом. Старые вампиры по привычке продолжали взывать к нему.  
Сам же Луи, до предела опустошённый и измученный, в забытьи лежал рядом со своим творением. Его одежда и волосы были сплошь покрыты землей и глиной, а лицо – собственной кровью. Он заново оплакал каждого, кто погиб за время этой войны, шедшей так давно, что ставшей казаться бесконечной.  
С тех пор некрополь неуклонно разрастался. По приказу Лестата все умевшие работать с камнем вампиры и люди сооружали в нем лестницы, переходы, арки и галереи, превращая эту дыру в земле в настоящий город мертвых. А Луи приносил сюда память о каждом павшем. И хранил ее до самого конца.  
Арман медленно спускался вниз по недавно выстроенной круговой лестнице, украшенной стрельчатыми башенками и каменным кружевом. И старался не касаться стены, испещренной именами. Глаза выхватывали знакомые, и чем глубже он спускался, тем больше их становилось.  
Лестница вывела его к площадке с самой большой плитой. Память о всех тех, кто сгинул в Гудзонской резне. Последней битве, в которой люди и вампиры сражались вместе. Здесь были только косые кресты. И их было мучительно много.  
Сет, сын Энкила. Погиб.  
Ноткер Мудрый. Погиб.  
Сибель Мерье. Пропала без вести.  
Виктор Де Лионкур. Погиб.  
Рядом с именем засыхали две чудом найденные в пустыне травинки. Старания Роуз. Прошло много лет, а она все не забывала его. Арман с усилием не дал себе подумать, что скоро ей, возможно, придется искать в два раза больше таких скорбных подношений.  
Бенедикт-доминиканец. Погиб.  
Рошаманд с Крита. Ушел на солнце на следующий день.  
Он шагал все быстрее и быстрее, дальше вглубь, слишком хорошо зная, что за имя будет выбито дальше.  
Дэниел Меллой. Пропал без вести.  
Арман постарался еще больше ускорить шаг.

Луи нашелся совсем скоро. Он стоял у одной из недавно возведенных колонн. Имена покрывали ее еще не целиком. Луи водил пальцами по высеченным буквам и что-то беззвучно шептал. Но это была не молитва. В их проклятом мире никто больше ни во что не верил. Вместо этого Луи рассказывал некрополю каждую историю смерти, которую знал. Он запоминал их в малейших подробностях, такой ему виделась ноша хранителя памяти, которую он добровольно на себя взвалил.  
Раньше Арману всегда казалось святотатством прерывать его, но у них больше не осталось времени.  
\- Луи, - Тот не вздрогнул, не обернулся, но губы шевелиться перестали. Луи слушал, - Тебе нужно подняться со мной. Там…  
\- Новая память? – Тихо спросил он, все еще не отрывая пальцев и взгляда от имен своих мертвецов.  
Арман скривился, будто во рту появился давным-давно забытый вкус горечи.  
\- Боюсь, что да.

Бьянка тщательно вытерла руки и скинула полотенце в контейнер с медицинскими отходами.  
\- У меня для вас две новости, мои дорогие, - она подхватила со стола цинковую ванночку и поставила перед ними. На дне лежал длинный патрон с прозрачной капсулой посредине. Треснувшей и пустой.  
\- Хорошая – пулю я извлекла.  
Они молча уставились на разбитую капсулу.  
\- В кровь попал весь ультрафиолет? Или только часть? - наконец спросила Габриэль.  
\- Весь. Предположу, что при поражении. Если бы это случилось во время извлечения, вот этим вот я бы не отделалась, - Бьянка подняла правую руку и продемонстрировала им небольшое розовое пятнышко ожога на указательном пальце, - Концентрированный ультрафиолет растворил бы целую фалангу. А так, это просто след инфицированной крови.  
Арман устало потер глаза, а потом развернулся к операционному столу.  
Лестат лежал на нем все такой же неподвижный и отстраненный. Верхняя часть защитного костюма была срезана, прооперированная грудь туго перемотана бинтами, а обнаженные участки кожи светились. Пока еще совсем слабо и едва заметно. Но скоро солнце в крови войдет в полную силу, и тогда тело Лестата засияет сверхновой. Его кожа станет прозрачной, будто стеклянной. А потом он сгорит, как сухая трава.  
Луи тихой тенью сидел у изголовья и пальцами распутывал пряди его светлых волос.  
\- Что там произошло? – Еле слышно выдохнул он, - Как это получилось? Почему вы не защитили вашего принца?  
Вначале ответом ему была мертвая тишина. Габриэль, единственная из них четверых бывшая на поле боя, казалось, побелела до синевы, хотя ничего не может быть бледнее кожи вампира, давно не пившего крови. Она не мигая смотрела в глаза Луи, а тот, мягкий и кроткий, тоже не отводил взгляд. Между ними шла какая-то давняя и жестокая битва, и в этот раз Габриэль проиграла.  
\- Мы не успели, - прошептала она, опустив голову.  
Двери распахнулись, и в операционную вошла Джесс. Она где-то успела смыть с лица пыль и копоть и переплести рыжие волосы в тугую удобную косу, но выглядела еще больше усталой и отчаявшейся, чем во дворе.  
\- Я проведала Роуз, она пока спит. Как он?  
Бьянка просто показала ей пустую пулю. Этого оказалось достаточно. Джесс нахмурилась.  
\- Значит, мы в полном дерьме. Сколько ему осталось?  
В обычные времена Джесси, дитя двадцатого века, своей простотой и грубостью отвращала от себя многих старших вампиров. Но сейчас никто из них не смог бы найти слов правильнее, чем эти.  
\- У него сильная кровь, - Бьянка вздохнула и окинула тело Лестата цепким взглядом врача, - я думаю, он продержится около трех дней. Более слабые сгорали за часы, но только не он.  
\- И ничего нельзя сделать? – Арман сам едва узнал свой голос. Он сидел здесь с ними, у тела своего когда-то врага, а теперь ближайшего друга и вожака, и просто не мог осознать, что все, за что они боролись, тот мир, который они с таким трудом для себя построили, вот-вот будет сокрушен.  
\- Только если обратить его обратно в человека, - невесело усмехнулась Бьянка, - Но такое не под силу никому в этом мире.  
\- Он умрет?  
\- Да, - снова заговорил Луи, и на этот раз в его тихом голосе звучал металл, - И Габриэль как раз собиралась рассказать нам, что к этому привело.  
Та не удостоила его даже взглядом, только сильнее сжала сцепленные в замок руки, оперлась локтями на широко разведенные колени и заговорила, уставившись на выложенный темным камнем пол.  
\- Начнем с того, что мы получили неверные разведданные. Патрульные доложили о клириках. На месте мы столкнулись с апостолами. Четырьмя.  
Арман не смог сдержать пораженного вздоха. Он столкнулся с апостолом лишь однажды. И еле унес ноги. С таким чудовищем невозможно вступить в битву, можно только погибнуть в ней. А последнее его совершенно не прельщало. Двенадцать сильнейших бойцов Церкви, подчиняющиеся непосредственно Главе. Никто не знал истоков их силы, никогда не видел их лиц, но все давно усвоили - встреча с апостолом почти наверняка означает мучительную смерть. Арману в тот раз не повезло попасться в облаву, которую вел Первый, самый сильный и самый жестокий из двенадцати. Уйти от него живым стало самой великой удачей в его судьбе.  
А тут воины общины нарвались сразу на четверых. И даже смогли хоть кого-то спасти.  
\- И они абсолютно точно появились здесь не случайно, - продолжала Габриэль, - Наше убежище скорее всего раскрыто или почти раскрыто. Скоро вся сила цитадели обрушится на эти горы, равняя их с землей. Вопрос недели. Нужно уходить самим и уводить людей из поселений. Но это разговор для другого времени.  
Она поводила плечами, как очень уставший человек. Им всем тяжело давалось отсутствие мертвого сна и достаточного количества крови. Малых глотков, которыми с ними делились союзники, не хватало. В последнее время от солнца и жары вернулась еще и другая жажда, человеческая. Но воды в пустыне было еще меньше, чем крови. Зато смерть стала подступать к ним еще и с этой стороны. Но теперь все это переставало иметь значение. Арман, в отличии от Луи, давно перестал считать тех, кто ушел от них.  
\- Мы прибыли на место и, разумеется, попали в засаду. Как недалекие дети. Первая машина заглохла рядом с ущельем, люди зовут его Дьявольским троном из-за выступов, покрывающих склоны. Под этими выступами нас и поджидали.  
\- За рулем нашей тачки была я, - вмешалась Джесс, - поэтому увидев, что Стефан остановился, я тоже притормозила. Мы ехали третьими, еще и дистанцию держали. А вот Лестат рванул туда, сломя голову. Они с Мариусом вышли из кабины, как последние придурки. Разумеется, их тут же скрутили.  
\- Никто из команды Стефана не вернулся? - тихо спросила Бьянка.  
\- Когда Торн добрался до них, в кабине и кузове были только мертвецы, - ответила Габриэль, - мы действительно ничего не успели сделать. Апостолы появились почти сразу. И отрезали нас. Там была орда клириков. Машина Стефана загорелась. Мы с Джесси начали прорываться к Лестату, но даже наших сил не хватало.  
\- Я видела, как Лестата задело, он упал почти сразу, - снова подхватила Джесс, - Мариус прикрывал его в одиночку, держал оборону до последнего. Но их было четверо, мать вашу. Четверо сверх-ублюдков! Когда мы оказались рядом, было уже слишком поздно.  
Бьянка до посиневших костяшек сжала в кулаке ворот своего медицинского халата и смотрела на нее в немом ужасе. Арман тоже ждал ответа. Но он уже был готов по всему. Перед его мысленным взглядом как наяву встал горящий палаццо, истошный ликующий визг Детей Сатаны и град факелов, летящих в высокую, закутанную в красное фигуру. Он уже один раз терял учителя. И почти всех дорогих ему людей. Хуже, чем после Гудзона, теперь никогда не будет.  
\- Мариус кинулся на троих оставшихся – одного все же смог положить. И телепортировался с ними, мы понятия не имеем, куда. Скорее всего сейчас его уже подвозят к Цитадели. Когда надо, отряды церкви могут перемещаться очень быстро, - Джесс покачала головой. Бьянка, застонав, сползла на пол, утягивая следом поднос с инструментами и ту самую цинковую ванночку с пулей. Но даже металлический грохот потонул в безысходной тишине операционной.  
Арман очнулся первым, кинулся к Бьянке и помог ей подняться.  
\- Он жив? Ты уверена? – Она цеплялась за его руку, но кажется, не понимала, кто он, и что от нее хочет, - Как ты можешь быть уверена, Джесси?!  
Та пожала плечами.  
\- Можешь мне поверить. Мариус невероятно силен. И в нем течет древняя кровь. Неужели вы думаете, наш старый друг Дэвид откажется от такого подарка?  
По ее тону Арман понял, что другого ответа они не дождутся. У всех существовали свои темы, которые лучше не упоминать. Для Джесс такой темой стал бывший глава Таламаски, ее когда-то учитель, а теперь – смертельный враг.  
Снова заговорила Габриэль.  
\- Община волнуется, - сказала она. И смотрела при этом только на Луи, - Кто-то должен говорить с ними о состоянии Лестата.  
Теперь уже все взгляды в комнате обратились к нему.  
\- Я не могу этого сделать. Все слишком хорошо знают, что за вести я приношу.  
\- Ты больше не хранитель памяти – резко оборвала его Габриель, - Забудь об этом и о своем никчемном отшельничестве. Вместо этого тебе пора возвращаться к живым. А то ведь найдутся и другие. Те, кто с радостью донесет до них свою волю.  
\- О чем мне говорить с общиной, моя леди? – Луи так и не поднял глаз, не перестал перебирать кудри Лестата, - О том, как мы слабы? Как мы беспомощны? О том, что их принц через несколько дней сгорит изнутри, их сильнейший воин в плену у врага, их убежище вот-вот будет разрушено, а все потому, что никто здесь не сможет их защитить? Если ты ждешь, что я скажу им все это, то прости. И моей черной скорби есть предел. А если считаешь, что среди нас есть тот, кто может повести общину за собой, то ответь мне, правда ли он настолько силен? Почему же тогда он ничего не смог сделать там, около ущелья?  
Габриэль резко вскочила, отшвырнув от себя стул. Тот с грохотом влетел в стену. Арман покрепче прижал к себе вздрогнувшую Бьянку.  
\- Давай, напомни мне еще с десяток раз, что мой сын умирает, - рявкнула она, и крик ее был похож на вой смертельно раненой волчицы, - а потом еще столько же ткни в лицо тем, что это моя вина! Да, моя! Я тысячу раз ее признаю, если это излечит его! Но ничто не может ему помочь! Слышишь, ничто!  
Луи прозрачными зелеными глазами рассматривал стену за ее плечом, а его пальцы в волосах Лестата замерли. Он молчал, но его молчание было страшнее самых грубых слов. Это было молчание обреченности. Чтобы он не ответил, за кем бы ни осталась в этот раз поле боя - за ним или Габриэль, итога это не меняло. Лестат умирал, и спасения не было.  
\- Ну вообще-то, - нарушил тишину голос Джесс, - лекарство есть. И я даже знаю, где его хранят.  
Все они разом обернулись и уставились на нее с сумасшедшей надеждой. Видя это, Джесс скривилась и добавила - Но ребята, мой ответ вам очень не понравится.  
\- Говори, - хором потребовали Луи и Габриель. Он шепотом, она – рыком.  
\- Нейтрализатор хранится в лабораториях Цитадели, - вздохнула Джесс, - по крайней мере, он существовал до моей последней ночи в лоне святой Церкви. Я видела, как его тестировали на пленных. Он работал.  
\- Значит, лекарства по-прежнему нет, - покачал головой Арман, - Цитадель неприступна. Мы отправляли туда наши лучшие отряды. Они готовились к атаке месяцами, а их выкашивали на подходах.  
\- Так это отряды... – пробормотала себе под нос Джесс. Но остальные ее услышали.  
\- Объясни пожалуйста, - все так же тихо попросил ее Луи. Он так и не покинул свое место рядом с бессознательным Лестатом, теперь принявшись стирать салфеткой розоватый пот с его лба – единственный признак того, что Лестат был все еще жив.  
Джесс помолчала. Видно было, как сильно она колеблется, и как ей не нравится, куда идет этот разговор. Но наконец решилась.  
\- Есть один ход. Старые канализационные каналы. Я бежала через них.  
\- И как ты можешь уверена, что их после твоего побега не залили бетоном? - Льдом в голосе Габриэль можно было охладить всю пустыню.  
В ответ на это Джесс ухмыльнулась.  
\- Могу на все сто. В цитадели есть не только клирики и апостолы. Но еще и простые солдаты. Они сбегают в самоволку через эти лабиринты уже много лет. Откуда, думаете, вся наша контрабанда, новые оружие, защитные костюмы и запчасти для машин? Не с неба же это падает. Их тащат нам через канализацию. Так что при должной удаче один или двое проберутся внутрь легко. А вот выберутся ли обратно – на этот вопрос у меня ответа нет.  
Стало так тихо, что Арман вдруг понял, что в голове у него уже давно звенит неизвестно откуда взявшаяся натянутая струна. Кажется, за минуты их разговора кожа Лестата стала чуть прозрачнее. В сознание он уже не придет – это Арман понял резко и окончательно. Соваться в Цитадель – зверское и жестокое самоубийство. Луи снова перебирал светлые локоны, на глазах тускнеющие и теряющие привычный золотой блеск. Бьянка смотрела на них и не замечала, как из ее глаз катятся красные слезы. Габриэль смотрела тоже, и на ее лице застыла гримаса самой невыносимой на свете боли. Джесси засунула руку в один из карманов своего защитного костюма и просто ждала.  
\- Тогда я прогуляюсь до нашего доброго друга Дэвида. Заодно, может, удастся проведать мастера, - Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и огляделся, пытаясь понять, кто это сказал. А потом струна в голове, разом ослабнув, затихла, и Армана дошло, что это был он сам.  
\- Пойду с тобой, - глухо сказала Джесс, - Ты никуда не попадешь, тебе нужен проводник. А мне все же пора вручить своему бывшему работодателю увольнительную. А то ведь наверняка все еще числюсь в штате, - Она вытащила руку из кармана и разжала кулак. На ладони лежала ультрафиолетовая пуля. Почти такая же, как та, которой стреляли в Лестата, только меньше раза в два, - Жжется, сучка. Скучает по кое-чьему лбу.  
Габриэль одобрительно хмыкнула.  
\- Вы уверены, - спросил Луи, - Мне это не нравится. Я бы не хотел…  
Но чего он не хотел, они так и не узнали. Раздался стук, а потом в приоткрывшейся двери появилась встревоженная мордашка Бенджи. Он оглядел их всех по очереди, остановил свой взгляд на Луи и поманил его к себе.  
\- Хранитель, на секундочку…  
На лице Луи ничего не отразилось, но Арман был уверен – он встревожился. Гибким движением Луи поднялся, провел ладонью по плечу Лестата, поклонился Габриэль, Джесси и Бьянке, и вышел, оставив их в одиночестве.  
Дверь за ним тихонько закрылась, и это как будто разом пробудило в них кипучую деятельность.  
\- Нужно выдвигаться как можно быстрее, - Джесс убрала пулю обратно в карман и подошла поближе к Лестату, - Я не верю в три дня. На счету каждая минута.  
Арман был с ней абсолютно согласен.  
\- Ты только с дороги, - прошептала Бьянка. Ее нежные щеки были сплошь в подтеках кровавых слез, - Отдохни хотя бы полдня, Джессика.  
\- А если у него нет этого дня? - горько ответила Джесс, - Тогда вся надежда на нашу скорость. Да не переживай ты так. Я сильнее всех вас, во мне кровь Маарет. Арман тоже не слабак, - она подмигнула ему, - Мы справимся.  
Вернулся Луи. Снова по нему ничего нельзя было сказать наверняка, но чувство тревоги от него исходить перестало. Луи казался спокойным и собранным.  
\- Джесси, Арман. Если решились, отправляйтесь. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. В арсенале берите все, что может вам понадобиться. Поезжайте на одной из двух машин, той, что поменьше. Постарайтесь обернуться как можно быстрее. И – он наконец-то посмотрел на них, - я буду молиться за вас каждую минуту вашего пути.  
Струна молчала. Арман еще раз прислушался к себе. И удивился. В душе не было даже страха. Только непривычное волнение. Как будто перед сложным делом. Смерть не пугала.  
\- Пойдем прошвырнемся по магазинам, Луи дал нам свою золотую кредитку, - Джесс хлопнула его по плечу, - Если не передумал, конечно.  
С другой стороны, в их положении смерть – это лишь вопрос времени.  
\- Не передумал, - сказал Арман. И улыбнулся ей в ответ.

\- Что это было? – Габриэль перехватила его на пути к некрополю. Луи с трудом подавил вздох. Он все же рассчитывал, что у него будет чуть больше времени. Но что поделать.  
\- Окажешь мне честь и прогуляешься со мной до зала связи? – Габриэль взглянула на него исподлобья, но предложенную руку приняла.  
Похоже, Бенджи ждал их. Во всяком случае, ни малейшего удивления при виде Габриэль он не выказал. А вместо этого сразу перешел к делу.  
\- Сообщения с дальних форпостов и человеческих поселений начали приходить сразу после вашего возвращения, а сейчас посыпались градом, - деловито рассказывал он, крутя ручки на своих передатчиках, - по моей просьбе люди отрядили разведчиков, и те из них, кто смог вернуться, подтвердили – с запада в нашем направлении движется армия клириков. Идут очень быстро. Будут здесь после следующего нулевого часа – самое позднее.  
\- Сколько их? - Габриэль отпустила руку Луи в один шаг оказалась рядом с Бенджи. Сдернула с его шеи наушники, и сама попыталась вслушаться в доносящееся из них бормотание.  
\- Их очень много, - Ответил Луи, - На нас идет Легион, моя леди. Ты говорила, у нас будет около недели. Так вот. Прости, но ты заблуждалась. У нас осталось чуть меньше суток.  
\- Что будем делать? – Габриэль отдала наушники Бенджи и повернулась обратно к Луи.  
Он пожал плечами:  
\- Вы будете уходить. Нас здесь не больше двадцати. Последняя машина как раз вместит всех.  
\- Ты знаешь, что это нереально. Лестата нельзя так перевозить. Малейшая встряска – и реакция в организме пойдет с утроенной скоростью. И тогда, как бы Джесси и Арман не торопились, они не успеют привезти сюда нейтрализатор.  
\- Я очень надеюсь, что, когда они вернутся, здесь все уже будет кончено.  
\- Что?!  
Луи улыбнулся ей светло и грустно.  
\- Так ты… Ты специально отослал их?  
\- Ты же знаешь Джесси. Она невероятная упрямица. Никогда бы не согласилась бежать. А наш Арман такой хитрый и осторожный, но я признаюсь тебе честно – больше всего на свете я боюсь его внезапных безумных идей. Самое страшное – абсолютная непредсказуемость и неожиданность их появления. Что-то мне подсказывает, именно так бы и случилось в этот раз.  
\- А от нас как ты собирался избавиться?  
\- Я пытаюсь сделать это сейчас. Послушай, Габриэль. Удержать общину невозможно. Выстоять против Легиона – тем более. Вы все еще можете спастись. Я прошу тебя, умоляю. Ради Роуз. Ты должна попытаться вывезти хотя бы ее. Понимаешь, что бы ни случилось, она должна жить.  
\- А что будет с моим сыном?  
\- Я останусь с ним. Мы укроемся в некрополе, в самом низу. Двоих Легион может и не заметить. А если Джесси и Арману удастся задуманное, я буду здесь, чтобы встретить их.  
Габриэль покачала головой, но Луи почувствовал, она колеблется.  
\- Послушай, это наш единственный шанс!  
\- Ты так хочешь умереть вместе с ним?  
\- Нет, я хочу умереть за него. Но этого не случится! Габриэль, подумай о Роуз. Если тебе плевать на остальных, ради всего святого, увези ее.  
\- Он прав, - вмешался Бенджи, до этого внимательно слушавший их, - Не там, разумеется, где уговаривает тебя бросить нас всех ради Роуз, а вообще. Нужно уходить. Иначе мы погибнем. А если успеем бежать, то найдем еще одно убежище. Создадим новую общину. Нам всем очень не хочется умирать, леди Габриель. Давай хотя бы попробуем выжить в этот раз, а?  
Он так умоляюще смотрел на нее блестящими черными глазами, что даже решимость Железной Габриэль дала трещину. Луи с трудом подавил улыбку. Маленький чертенок, когда и где он, интересно, этому научился?  
\- Дай мне гарантии, что Лестат выживет, – Она еще не начала склоняться на их сторону, но стала уже не так непреклонна.  
\- Этих гарантий нет, Габриэль, - вздохнул Луи, - в нем сейчас кипит концентрированный ультрафиолет. После такого не выживет даже Лестат, ты знаешь это. Мы можем только надеяться. Что Арман и Джесси не погибнут, что им удастся задуманное. Что они вернутся, и мы все еще будем их ждать. Я действительно могу пообещать тебе только одно, - Он сделал шаг ей навстречу и, поддавшись порыву, взял за руку, крепко сжал ее пальцы, - Если твоему сыну все-таки суждено погибнуть, в свой последний час он будет не один.  
\- У нас всего одна машина, почти не осталось бензина, нет крови и воды, - тихо возразила она, - Даже запас глюкозы, на котором можно было бы продержаться пару дней, почти иссяк. Как далеко мы сможем уйти?  
\- Но так у вас появится хотя бы малый шанс. Это невероятная роскошь, моя леди. Не разбрасывайся этим, умоляю.  
Она молчала очень долго. Ее пальцы, лежащие в ладони Луи, трепетали и, заметив это, Габриэль аккуратно отняла свою руку, сжала в кулак. Несмотря ни на что, она очень хотела жить. И очень хотела спасти остальных.  
\- Я буду рядом с Лестатом до самого конца, - он опустил голову, - каким бы этот конец не окажется.  
\- Будь по-твоему, - она резко развернулась и пошла к двери, ее спина была идеально пряма, - Я отдам приказ, велю брать только оружие и медикаменты.  
Луи выдохнул тихо и тяжело.  
\- Перед тем, как вы уедете, мне нужна будет помощь двоих или троих. Носилки следует перенести в некрополь, не потревожив Лестата.  
\- Распоряжусь, - Габриэль уже стояла на пороге. И явно хотела добавить что-то еще, но не успела.  
Снося ее в сторону, в комнату неожиданно влетел сумасшедший вихрь. Заплаканный, взъерошенный и очень взволнованный.  
\- Роуз! – Луи не смог сдержать радостного возгласа. Он протянул руки к своей чудесной дочери, всем сердцем желая поскорее заключить ее в объятия. В прошлом человеческая воспитанница Лестата, обращенная по его просьбе Пандорой еще до войны, она стала для них с Луи тем самым ребенком, о котором они, оказывается, мечтали уже давно.  
\- Луи! Там у ворот толпа людей! – Роуз бросилась к нему, ухватила за рукав изношенной куртки, - Они кричат и требуют убежища!  
\- Что?!  
\- Мы были в операционной, Роуз хотела увидеть Лестата, - Бьянка, вошедшая следом за ней, уже успевшая снять медицинский халат и привести себя в порядок после операции, подошла к нему с другой стороны и коснулась плеча, - когда прибежала Лаура, одна из дозорных. Она искала тебя, хотела знать, что им делать. К воротам стягиваются люди. Их уже немало. Они кричат, что сюда идут клирики. Зовут Лестата и просят их впустить.  
\- Кто-нибудь уже выходил к ним? – Луи постарался отстраниться, но Роуз только крепче вцепилась в его рукав.  
\- Нет, насколько я знаю, - Бьянка покачала головой.  
\- Хорошо, - Он кивнул. Если сюда стекаются люди со всех окрестных поселений, значит, Легион уже на подходе. И им не составит труда обнаружить общину. Достаточно будет просто идти по цепочкам человеческих следов, - План не меняется. Габриэль, я могу на тебя рассчитывать?  
\- Какой план? – Перебила его Роуз, - О каком плане ты говоришь, Луи? Разве ты не прикажешь открыть ворота?  
Луи старательно ей улыбнулся, хотя видели боги – не было и не будет на свете ничего мучительнее, чем обманывать любимое дитя.  
\- Видишь ли, милая, - он заправил выбившийся из ее прически черный локон ей за ухо, - Мы не сможем помочь всем этим людям. У нас нет для них ни еды, ни воды. И почти нет оружия, чтобы позволить им защитить себя. Ворота не удержат клириков надолго. Впуская сюда людей, мы загоняем их в жестокую ловушку. Их здесь перебьют, и мы, а не клирики, в итоге станем виновны во всех смертях.  
\- Но там снаружи они погибнут еще быстрее, Луи! Неужели мы не дадим им хоть один малейший шанс? – Роуз больше не плакала. Теперь она смотрела на него своими сияющими зелеными глазами, в которых полыхал такой гнев, что Луи невольно задрожал, - Как ты можешь бросить тех, кто так долго давал нам пищу и кров? Кто прикрывал нам спины в бою? Я выглядывала наружу со стен! И я знаю всех, кого успела там разглядеть! Они наши, Луи! Наши люди! Мы не можем их предать!  
\- Роуз, послушай меня пожалуйста…  
\- Лестат никогда бы так не поступил!  
Луи показалось, она его ударила. Даже в голове зазвенело. Роуз стояла напротив него, сжимала кулаки и тяжело дышала. Рядом с ней притихла Бьянка. Молчал, приоткрыв рот, Бенджи. Габриэль все так же неподвижно стояла у двери, и слава Господу, догадалась ее прикрыть.  
\- Я… Мне надо подумать… Но мы, правда, ничем не сможем им помочь. Мы даже себя не сможем защитить, если останемся здесь. Надо уходить, Роуз. Я прошу тебя. Если хоть немного любишь Лестата и меня, спасайся. Я умоляю!  
\- Он прав! Наш Хранитель наконец-то выдал что-то дельное – Раздался от дверей новый голос, громкий и раскатистый, будто гром. Отодвинув Габриэль, в комнату вошел Торн. Та смерила рыжего гиганта ледяным взглядом, но его давно уже не останавливала ни чужая ярость, ни чужие решения, - Однако, вовремя я здесь оказался! Видят древние боги, никогда я еще не был так рад слышать тебя, Луи! Подумать только, мудрые слова, а не полоумные сказочки о мертвецах! И все это – из твоих уст!  
\- Что тебе нужно? – Луи почувствовал, как напряглась Роуз. А Бьянка, кажется, сделала несколько крохотных шагов вперед и оказалась с ней плечом к плечу. Он с удивлением понял, что они прикрывают его. Неужели решили, что Торн может причинить ему вред?  
\- Всего лишь удостовериться, что ты не поддашься на уговоры наших прекрасных дам, - тут бывший викинг отвесил им глубокий поклон, едва ли смотревшийся почтительным, - и не впустишь все это мясо сюда.  
Внутри заклубилось раздражение. Еще недавно казавшееся единственно правильным решение вдруг вызвало у Луи немало вопросов, стоило кому-то другому его озвучить.  
\- Безопасность общины и оставшихся в ней вампиров сейчас – мой главный приоритет, - ответил он гораздо злее, чем намеревался, - И поверь, именно этим я буду руководствоваться.  
\- Значит, собираемся в путь?  
\- Нет! – Разумеется, Роуз не могла смолчать, - Нельзя оставлять людей без защиты! Это неправильно!  
От ее звонкого голоса Торн поморщился, будто человек, разжевавший кислятину.  
\- Послушай, малышка, - терпеливо произнес он, наклонившись к ней. Тут уже Луи ощутил сильное желание выйти вперед и заслонить Роуз. Торн, на его взгляд, подошел к ней слишком близко, - Я очень дорожу тобой, твоими родителями и всеми, кто еще остался здесь, внутри. Ты понимаешь, что еще немного – и нас просто сметут, сравняют с землей? А если пришедшие люди желают нам зла? Мы впустим их, а они откроют клирикам ворота? Тогда никого здесь не спасет даже чудо. Своими монстроборцами они вскроют нас, как раковины.  
Роуз отшатнулась.  
\- Довольно, - резко оборвал его Луи, - Я услышал тебя, мой друг. И благодарен за твой совет. А теперь, будь добр, оставь нас.  
Он снова притянул к себе Роуз, думая, что, если увидит в ее глазах слезы, Торну не поздоровится. И плевать на то, что случится тогда с общиной. Но вместо слез он встретился с железным в своей уверенности взглядом. Роуз приняла решение, и Луи был уверен, оно ему не понравится.  
Торн же, услышав его слова, добродушно расхохотался и поднял огромные ладони в жесте примирения:  
\- Ладно, простите меня, прекраснейшие! Я погорячился! И был неправ! Но что скажешь, Луи? Эти ребята оказались под нашими воротами, как нельзя кстати! У них есть кое-что, что поможет нам спастись.  
\- О чем он говорит, Луи? – спросила Роуз, пристально глядя на бывшего викинга.  
\- Действительно, о чем ты говоришь, друг мой? – Говоря это, Луи поразился металлу, зазвучавшему в собственном голосе. А Габриэль едва заметно, но одобрительно кивнула. Это внезапно придало сил.  
\- Кровь! – Торн, казалось, не замечал настороженного молчания, с которым они все ждали его ответа - Людей так много! Стоит нам насытиться по-настоящему впервые за много лет – и наши силы к нам вернутся. Мы сможем уйти по воздуху, а на клириков направить стену огня! Подумай сам, Луи. С их кровью мы дадим церковникам бой, которого тебе так не вовремя и неожиданно захотелось.  
\- Торн, – тихо и твердо заговорила до этого хранившая молчание Бьянка, - Скажи мне, что я ослышалась. Потому что я не могу поверить, что ты предлагаешь нам нарушить закон гостеприимства и напасть на тех, кто пришел просить нашей защиты!  
Ее голос окреп, к концу своих слов она почти кричала.  
\- Я предлагаю нам отринуть эту нелепую щепетильность, которую насаждал среди нас принц. И взять то, что принадлежит нам по праву. То, что нас спасет! Все равно, все эти люди скоро умрут. Не клирики, так Долгий День их сожжет!  
\- Нет! – Вырвалось у них с Роуз одновременно. Луи погладил ее по плечу и, вскинув голову, в упор посмотрел на Торна.  
\- Я тебе запрещаю. Слышишь! Я запрещаю тебе касаться хоть одного человека из тех, кто пришел к стенам общины, - Луи произнес это негромко, но очень внятно. Так, чтобы каждое слово, вылетевшее из его рта, было услышано.  
\- Ты не можешь мне ничего запретить, - Торн выдержал его взгляд, вернул злость сторицей, - Ты даже этим диким бабам не сможешь хоть что-то запретить. Только прячешься за их юбки.  
\- Я никого здесь не удерживаю, - Луи почувствовал, как его рот растягивается в оскале, - Ты можешь покинуть общину, когда посчитаешь нужным и взять с собой все, что посчитаешь нужным. Но пока ты здесь, изволь подчиняться общим правилам.  
\- А кто эти правила будет мне устанавливать? Ты?  
\- Бунт? – Поинтересовалась Габриэль. Лед из ее глаз никуда не делся, но теперь она рассматривала Торна с любопытством естествоиспытателя, которому попалось мерзкое, но удивительно редкое насекомое.  
\- Не смеши меня, леди, - Снова расхохотался Торн, на этот раз отрывисто и зло, - Бунты случаются, когда сталкиваются две силы. А я что-то пока не вижу ничего похожего здесь.  
\- Да ты глупец, - ухмыльнулась Габриэль, - Неудивительно, что Лестат никогда не пускал тебя никуда дальше своей приемной.  
Воздух в комнате ощутимо задрожал. Торн резко перестал смеяться и нехорошо уставился на нее. Она же вроде бы не шелохнулась, но выражение ее глаз ясно давало понять – Габриэль готова атаковать, как только ей дадут хоть малейший повод. Бенджи, о котором все позабыли, забился в угол. Бьянка закаменела, но и ее поза слишком сильно стала напоминать бойцовую стойку. Роуз, не таясь, опустила руку на пояс, туда, где в кобуре лежал ее собственный пистолет – подарок Лестата. Торн, не выпуская их всех из поля зрения, едва заметно двинул рукой, заводя ее за спину.  
Кажется, шутки кончились.  
Пора было вмешаться.   
Луи вышел вперед, становясь между Торном и остальными.  
\- Убери руки от оружия, которое ты прячешь за поясом, - отчеканил он, - И сделай шаг назад.  
Сказав это, Луи будто вдруг раздвоился. Половина его сознания оставалась в теле, ледяным голосом и жесткими словами уничтожая противника, а вторая половина вдруг воспарила над комнатой с тремя злыми женщинами и одним напуганным мальчишкой, над железной крышей общины, над толпой людей у ворот, над пустыней, с одной стороны которой к ним шагал легион, а с другой ревела гигантская песчаная буря, над спрятанными под энергокуполами городами людей, над пересыхающими океанами и бурыми мертвыми материками. Им было некуда отступать. Мир кончался, издыхал под раскаленным гнетом Долгого Дня. Можно бежать, можно прятаться. Ничто их не спасет. Сада Зла больше не было, его насмерть выжгло покоренное людьми солнце.  
\- Я останусь здесь и буду сражаться вместе с людьми! – отчаянный голос Роуз пробудил его, позвал обратно. И Луи устремился вниз. Со всей своей силой он обрушился на Торна, и тот отступил, не выдержав тяжести открывшейся Луи истины.  
\- Принеси находящимся здесь дамам и мне свои самые искренние извинения.  
Торн зачаровано кивнул и забормотал что-то, отдаленно напоминающее высокую северную речь. Бедняга. Как же редко ему, наверно, приходилось пользоваться такими чудесными выражениями.  
\- А теперь слушай мой приказ. Те люди внизу. Спустись к часовым и передай, что я велел открыть ворота и разделить с ними воду и оружие. А потом начинай готовиться к обороне, - Луи оглядел остальных. Он ведь только что обрек их на смерть, хотя совсем недавно был готов сделать что угодно ради спасения. Но слова были сказаны. Луи проклял себя и произнес:  
\- Этой ночью мы дадим бой легиону.

Картину доставили еще несколько дней назад, но времени по-настоящему встретиться с ней все не находилось. И вот наконец-то. Дэвид Тальбот готов был признать, он ни минуты не жалел, что не позволил себе торопиться. Она была великолепна. Шедевр, настоящая жемчужина. Одно из самых последних и никому не известных полотен великого Боттичелли, венец его гения. Привычный сюжет для эпохи Высокого Возрождения, Благовещение, под кистью мастера расцвел и обрел тысячу новых оттенков и смыслов, ни одного из которых не появлялось на более ранних полотнах.  
Дэвид не находил в себе сил оторваться от прекрасного зрелища, самого настоящего совершенства, явившегося в этот мир на простых расписанных досках. Летний день обволакивал сидящую на каменной террасе светловолосую Марию, она дремала, позабытая прялка покоилась на коленях будущей Богородицы. Вдали возвышались крепостные стены и город на горе, цвел райский сад. А с левого края картины творилось истинное таинство великой красоты - из молний, золотого сияния и лепестков белых лилий рождался архангел Гавриил. Вестник, а не дева был идейным центром этой картины.  
От этого открытия Дэвид почувствовал невероятное волнение, редко ему свойственное. Он даже встал из-за рабочего стола, обошел его и присел на край дубовой столешницы, чтобы получше рассмотреть все детали невероятной картины. Спящая Мария, надо признать, не отличалась от всех прочих Мадонн великого флорентийца. Тот же нежный овал лица, золотистые мелкие кудри, жемчужные нитки, вплетенные в прическу – Боттичелли вновь и вновь изображал свою прекрасную даму, Симонетту-Генуэзку. А вот Гавриил не походил ни на что, виденное Дэвидом прежде. Его лицо, необычно жесткое и скорбное, написанное вопреки всем канонам духовной живописи, притягивало к себе взгляд, а остальные детали картины становились совершенно не важны. Он смотрел на Марию так пристально, будто все еще не был уверен, что должен делать. Принести весть, как было велено, или же вмешаться в судьбу этой незнакомой молодой женщины, послав в преисподнюю весь божий замысел. Да, именно эту внутреннюю борьбу разглядел Боттичелли в старом мифе. Лилия в руках Гавриила только начинала появляться из кружащихся вокруг него лепестков, а изящные руки с такой силой сжимали едва наметившийся стебель, что зритель невольно начинал гадать, готов ли вестник преподнести роковой цветок так хорошо и мирно спящей женщине.  
Воистину, это была одна из самых великолепных картин мастера, по праву занявшая свое место в личной коллекции главы Единой Церковной организации. Здесь, на самом верху Цитадели, в просторном зале-кабинете со стрельчатыми сводами и высокими окнами, по одному нажатию кнопки закрывающимися плотными, абсолютно непроницаемыми для света ставнями, она наконец-то обрела достойный себя дом среди прочих шедевров старой Европы. Дэвид, проявив немалое усилие, все же оторвался от пленительной Богородицы и готового взбунтоваться ради нее архангела. Дела не ждали. Он покинул гостеприимный край собственного стола и подошел к одному из бесчисленных книжных шкафов, стоящих вдоль стен, не глядя вытащил старый манускрипт. Библиотека была едва ли не большей его гордостью, чем коллекция картин. Спасать древние рукописи из гибнущего мира – в глубине души Дэвид полагал, что в истории его имя останется именно благодаря сохраненным сокровищам. А не всем прочим деяниям, о которых справедливо смогут судить лишь очень отдаленные потомки современного человечества. Зато это человечество он, Дэвид Тальбот, бывший глава Таламаски, а теперь духовный лидер всех выживших, сохранил и собрал не хуже, чем произведения искусства.  
Он подошел к резной золоченой конторке в углу, водрузил на нее тяжелый манускрипт и приготовился погрузиться в него, но тут раздался громкий стук в дверь, а потом такой же преувеличено громкий топот. Вошедший всеми силами объявлял хозяину о своем присутствии. Обычно он двигался так тихо и бесшумно, что враги даже не успевали понять, что произошло и почему они уже умирают.  
Дэвид не смог сдержать улыбки от такой по-детски милой учтивости.  
\- Заходи, сын мой, - негромко произнес он. Но его гость все превосходно расслышал.  
\- Как жизнь, Док, - Петр быстрым шагом вышел на середину кабинета и немедленно плюхнулся на обитый красным бархатом диван, бросив свой шлем куда-то под ноги, на мягкий узорчатый ковер. По уставу апостолам запрещалось снимать шлемы, поднимать глухие визоры и открывать лица, если они находились на службе, но некоторым Дэвид позволял нарушать правила, им же самим и установленные, - Ты звал?  
\- Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, - Дэвид подошел к своему любимому творению и протянул ему руку ладонью вверх. Петр быстро мазнул по ней сухими губами и, получив благословение, обратил на него полный любопытства взгляд. Но вопросы пока задавать не решался.  
\- У меня есть для тебя поручение, мой дорогой, - Дэвид прошел мимо него и снова занял свое место за столом. Петр извернулся, ухитрившись и улечься поудобнее, и не спускать с него глаз. Теперь он смотрел на Дэвида, пристроив голову на спинке дивана, и ждал указаний, - Нужно проверить нашу безопасность и усилить охрану на всех узлах красного статуса.  
Петр ничего не сказал, но на его живом лице сразу отобразился тот миллион вопросов и мыслей, что вызвали слова Дэвида.  
\- Так же я прошу тебя подготовить отряд для встречи троих твоих братьев.  
Вот тут он все-таки не выдержал:  
\- Уже троих? Выезжали же вчетвером?  
\- Иаков пал в бою смертью храбрых, упокой Господь его бессмертную душу, - Дэвид нащупал на столе затерявшуюся в залежах бумаг цепочку с распятием и поднес ее к губам. Петр машинально сделал то же самое со своей, висевшей на шее, - Зато в плен был взят один из лидеров повстанцев, Мариус Римский. Совсем скоро он будет доставлен в Цитадель. И я хочу, чтобы ты лично проследил за тем, чтобы его поместили в камеру, из которой он точно не вырвется.  
\- Будет сделано, док! – Петр шутливо отсалютовал ему, принимая приказ, - Устроим по высшему разряду. Но ты подумай! Сам Мариус Римский. Это круто!  
Дэвид согласно кивнул.  
\- И еще. Варфоломей регулярно выходит на связь, а вот с Матфеем и Фомой я не могу связаться уже около часа. Очень прошу тебя также разузнать, что с ними случилось. Вопросы?  
\- Через пару часов у меня почти не останется людей, сами знаете, почему. Если к нам везут такую крупную пиявку, а Фома с Матфеем неизвестно где шляются, солдат может не хватить.  
\- И что же ты предлагаешь?  
\- Можно мне снять охрану с верхнего уровня лабораторий? Они не в красном списке, тем более, там сейчас ничего не происходит. Согласитесь, док, если возникнут проблемы, ваши пробирки это последнее, что нам нужно будет сберечь.  
Дэвид поколебался – идея ему не очень нравилась, но в словах Петра был свой резон. И он решился:  
\- Хорошо. Даю тебе разрешение на снятие охраны с верхних лабораторий. Тогда и персонал пусть отправляется по домам, - Он активировал нужные поля на встроенном в дубовую столешницу дисплее, - Но только с верхних, слышишь меня. А то знаю я вас, вояк.  
Петр рассмеялся и, подхватив свой шлем, поднялся с дивана.  
\- Спасибо, док! Могу я идти?  
\- Конечно, сын мой.  
Он подошел, и Дэвид протянул ему руку для повторного благословения.  
Уже разворачиваясь, Петр вдруг остановился. И замер. Дэвид с удивлением поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Док, а что это у тебя за картина? Новенькая?  
Ах, вот оно что. Жаль, Дэвиду не видно было лица своего апостола. Интересно было бы сравнить собственные ощущения с чужой реакцией. Хотя, вряд ли результаты этого сравнения будут иметь хоть какой-то смысл.  
\- Это Боттичелли, Петр. Знаменитый художник Возрождения. Не знакомо тебе это имя?  
\- Да мне свое-то не очень знакомо, - махнул рукой апостол, - Сам знаешь. Но вот тот рыжий парень рядом с золотой штукой. Где-то я его уже видел.  
\- Ну это вряд ли, - мягко возразил Дэвид, очень внимательно продолжая наблюдать за ним, - Архангел Гавриил не часто спускается на нашу грешную землю.  
\- Не поспоришь. Хотя…  
Он вдруг оборвал себя на полуслове и замолчал, резко отвернувшись от картины.  
\- Что случилось?  
Петр ответил не сразу, будто колебался. Но потом все-таки признался:  
\- В голове сильно стрельнуло. Как после миссий.  
\- Наверно из-за того, что песчаная буря приближается, - задумчиво протянул Дэвид, - Но раз ты все равно пойдешь в лаборатории снимать охрану, заскочи заодно к медикам. Они знают, что делать.  
\- Да, ты прав, док. Спасибо.  
Петр отсалютовал ему на прощание и буквально растворился в воздухе. А в следующую секунду хлопнула входная дверь. Он всегда двигался очень быстро, но на этот раз его исчезновение напоминало самое настоящее бегство.  
Только этого сейчас не хватало.  
Дэвид активировал связь с лабораториями, и когда ему ответили, тихо произнес:  
\- Код 15. Увеличить дозу первому апостолу.

\- Если честно, я была удивлена, когда ты вызвался идти за Мариусом. Все знают, что отношения у вас так себе.  
Арман хмыкнул.  
Они перевели машину в режим беспилотника, как только въехали в зону бури. И теперь тряслись в темноте кузова, пережидая ад, который творился снаружи. Буря шла с востока на запад, навигатор тихонько пикал, отсчитывая прогнозные мили. По его данным, до ее границы оставалось около четверти часа на текущей скорости.  
\- А что я решил достать нейтрализатор для Лестата – это тебя не удивляет? Мы с ним вообще-то сотню лет пытались убить друг друга при любой возможности.  
\- Так это когда было, - хмыкнула Джесси в ответ, - Все знают, что теперь вы друг в друге души не чаете.  
\- Издеваешься, да? Он, конечно, стал получше, но в случае Лестата «получше» это капля в море. Он был невозможен, а сейчас просто невыносим. И я до сих пор не понимаю, как Луи его терпит.  
Пустыня ложилась под колеса машины бесконечными милями песка и камней. Когда-то здесь были леса и реки, потом поселения, потом вырос штат Колорадо. На начало войны в нем проживало около шести миллионов людей. А потом человечество подняло в небеса свои щиты. Они собирали солнечный свет и превращали его во что-то ядовитое и чуждое всему живому. Пропали дожди, ушла ночь. На ее место пришла великая засуха. Озера и моря исчезли, а океаны обмелели. И настал черед песчаных бурь, не имевших ничего общего с суховеями прошлого. Небо теперь стало скрыто не только щитами, но и стеной раскаленного песка, непроходимой и смертоносной.  
Сейчас на территории бывших Штатов не набралось бы и нескольких тысяч человек, если забыть о населении Нового Ватикана, но его обитателей, принявших доктрину Церкви и подневольное рабское существование, Арман людьми считать отказывался.  
\- А я, если честно, уже и не помню, каким он был до войны. Какими мы все были, — неожиданно выдала Джесс.  
\- Я не помню, какими мы были до потери Связи, - поколебавшись, признался в ответ Арман, - Все очень быстро отвыкли от того, что нужно постоянно прятать свои мысли. Наверно, это сильно изменило нас всех. Может даже, к лучшему. Хотя я долго не мог смириться, что больше не слышу никого из Тринити Гейт.  
\- А я была рада, что связь пропала, - сказала Джесс, - Наконец-то мои мозги снова принадлежали только мне.  
\- Ты просто была очень молодой обращенной. Я жил в чужих головах пятьсот лет. Это, знаешь ли, дарит некоторые привычки.  
Связь пропала еще до войны, когда поселившийся в Лестате Амель не пожелал больше тянуть на себе все мечты и чаяния Ночного Народа. И решил, что это вполне стоящая причина переубивать их всех, насылая безумие и амок. Амеля удалось нейтрализовать и даже выковырять из головы Лестата. Но как оказалось, последнее стало для них роковой ошибкой. Практически всемогущий атлантаец, обретя свободу и настоящее тело, собрал всех своих соплеменников, что еще скрывались в потаенных уголках земли, и начал то, зачем много тысяч лет был сюда послан. Глобальная колонизация. Плодящиеся как вирус реплимоиды стремительно захватывали мир, человечество в один момент оказалось под угрозой уничтожения. Тогда они, видя смертельную опасность, совершили свою вторую роковую ошибку – пришли на помощь. Надо ли говорить, что после победы, люди немедленно обратили против вампиров с их же помощью созданное оружие?  
\- Если бы Связь сохранилась, мы бы не устояли. Нас бы выловили по одному. Особенно, когда к ним в руки попали архивы Таламаски. Любой из ренегатов смог бы призвать каждого из нас, и мы бы пошли, как миленькие. Поверь, там было достаточно информации, чтобы пережечь мозги всем. Я знаю, как это собиралось. Или ублюдок Фарид по своим хитрым схемам собрал этим выродкам из Церкви какой-нибудь Церебро, - Джесс повозилась и вытянула ноги, Арман последовал ее примеру. Им было еще долго ехать, - Это из комиксов, такой аппарат…  
\- Я помню, - перебил ее Арман, - Эти фильмы я видел.  
\- Ну и круто, - Она сдернула с его плеча взятую в арсенале винтовку и начала проверять и крутить ее со всех сторон. Темнота совсем не была ей помехой, - Вот, я так и думала. Ствол отходит. Так всегда бывает, когда хватаешь первое попавшееся оружие.  
Джесс начала ловко пересобирать его винтовку, и Арман не смог сдержать раздражения:  
\- Может, я схватил первую попавшуюся, потому что мое оружие было уничтожено в патруле за пару дней до этого!  
\- Не кипятись, - бросила Джесс, не отрываясь от своего дела, но прикладом щелкнула примирительно, - Никто в Общине не считает тебя виноватым. Ни в том, что в прошлый раз на вас напали, ни в том, что вчера ты никуда не поехал. Серьезно, - Она положила винтовку обратно ему на колени и похлопала по плечу, - Это была не засада, это был настоящий ад. Там никто ничего не мог сделать. Даже Мариус оказался бессилен. Я в жизни не видела говнюка, сильнее него, но тут даже он не смог справиться.  
\- Но он пытался, - Арман машинально погладил длинный ствол, - Изо всех сил спасал Лестата. В итоге даже пожертвовал собой…  
\- Ну да, - протянула Джесс, явно не понимая, к чему он клонит. Он сам не очень понимал, к чему. И почему отчаянная попытка Мариуса всеми силами вытащить Лестата отзывалась во всем теле тупой ноющей болью. Или это все еще рана в плече давала о себе знать даже после восстанавливающего укола?  
\- Откуда у тебя та пуля? – Спросил Арман, лишь бы перестать думать о горящем палаццо и о том, что за него тогда никто драть врагам глотки даже не пытался.  
\- О, та… - Джесс замялась, - Я все думала, спросит ли кто-нибудь.  
\- Не отвечай, если не хочешь.  
\- Почему же, - она полезла в карман и, как и пару часов назад, вытащила смертельные граммы ультрафиолета. Они тихонько светились, и тьма вокруг ник казалась еще более кромешной. На этот раз Джесс держалась пальцами за металлические кончики. Арман как наяву ощутил съеживающуюся и тлеющую кожу, стоит неловко коснуться сияющей капсулы посредине, - История-то простая. Именно эту пулю Дэвид собирался выпустить мне в лоб в ту ночь, когда я бежала из Цитадели.  
Арман поражено молчал. Он знал, что Джесси попала в плен после Гудзонской резни, что смогла вырваться из этого плена и успела добраться до своих, пока щиты еще не были перекалиброваны окончательно – и эти пара дней спасли ей жизнь. Но что она была в руках самого Главы, Арман слышал впервые.  
\- Милый Дэвид был уверен, что стоит ему попросить, - Джесс снова убрала пулю, и теперь говорила глухо и жестко. Наверно, воспоминания жгли ее не хуже ультрафиолетовой капсулы, - И я по-прежнему буду прыгать вокруг него верной собачонкой. И это после всего того, что он сделал. И сколько наших было уничтожено в его лабораториях.  
\- Ты никогда об этом не рассказывала… - Арман нахмурился. Все знали, что Долгий день был совместной разработкой, детищем лучших умов человечества и Ночного Народа. И именно Дэвид Тальбот был тем, кто уговорил вампиров выйти к людям. Он раскрыл секрет их крови, нашел образцы, на которых было опробовано особое преломление лучей, разрушающее частицы луракастрии. На орбите земли были развернуты исполинские щиты, собиравшие солнечный свет и превращавшие его в оружие против всех, в ком жило это вещество. А вот случившееся следом было окутано скорбью и мраком. Никто не знал в какой момент Дэвид Тальбот предал их, полностью перейдя на сторону людей, и как ему, будучи вампиром, удалось занять место главы Единой Церковной организации – главной силы человечества. Последнее, Арман, похоже, произнес вслух, потому что Джесс, хмыкнув, ответила ему незамедлительно.  
\- А никто не в курсе, что он такое. Наш друг Дэвид всегда отличался невероятной щепетильностью, и вампир во главе Церкви людей в его понимании абсолютный нонсенс. Поэтому он почти сразу перебил всех, кто знал об этом. Недурно, да?  
\- И тебя пытался?  
\- Нет, меня он вначале убирать не собирался. Я нужна была для другого. Он ведь искал кровь древних вампиров. И ее носителей. Я в тот раз, правда, так и не успела узнать, для чего. Очнулась на операционном столе и решила, что пора уносить ноги, пока он мне их не отрезал. Ушла чудом. Даже подозревала, что меня специально отпустили, рассчитывали, что выведу на остальных. Путала следы, пока не убедилась, что хвоста нет.  
Она помолчала.  
\- Эту пулю он чуть не выпустил мне в голову, когда я чуть не свернула ему шею. Не очень хорошо помню, как мы сцепились, ты уж прости. Только дуло совсем близко около лица, до этого все как в тумане. Я успела выбить пушку у него из рук. Повалила и собиралась пристрелить, но не успела. Подоспели апостолы с Первым во главе. Сам понимаешь, тут оставалось только бежать. Пушку подхватила в последний момент, на рефлексах. И нашла там эту пулю. И вот. Храню.  
\- Это ведь было очень давно? – Спросил Арман, когда понял, что Джесс рассказала все, что хотела.  
Она кивнула.  
\- Самое начало. Людей только начали сгонять в города под руку Церкви. Большинство еще верило, что щиты вот-вот снимут, вернутся дожди, снова будет наступать ночь. Но тут так удачно нарисовался новый враг. Если б все эти ребята под защитными куполами, трясущиеся за свою кровь, знали, что творится в их ненаглядной Цитадели, они бы сильно задумались о праве клириков их защищать.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать…  
\- Я ничего не хочу сказать. Все, что я знаю…  
Но договорить ей не удалось. Машину вдруг тряхнуло, сверху раздался первый глухой удар, а потом по металлической крыше кузова будто замолотил камнепад.  
\- Что за черт?! – вырвалось у Джесс.  
\- Это же просто булыжники, которые принесла буря? – выдохнул Арман, вскакивая на ноги, - Так же иногда бывает?  
\- Конечно, - Джесс, одним слитным движением стаскивая собственную винтовку с плеча, оказалась рядом с ним, и было понятно, что она ни на секунду не поверила в летящие булыжники, - Сплошь и рядом. Встань к стене. И зачехляйся. Быстро.  
Арман стрелой кинулся выполнять ее указание. На ходу застегивая плотный капюшон с окулярами, наглухо скрывавший лицо, он прижался к стенке кузова. Джесс заняла противоположную. И поднесла палец в перчатке к уже скрытому тканью рту.  
Звук повторился, и стало окончательно ясно, что никакие это не камни. На крыше машины кто-то был. Тяжелые шаги. Они раздавались все ближе. Арману показалось, он видит, как под чужими ногами прогибается металл. Винтовка легла в руки. Джесси показала ему три пальца. Потом два. В голове шел собственный отсчет. Он приготовился.  
Мотор бешено взревел. Кузов накренился в одну сторону. Потом в другую. Так, что их подбросило и свалило с ног. Джесс успела сгруппироваться, а сам Арман неудачно хлопнулся на колени. И чуть не врезался головой в какой-то острый край, когда колеса снаружи дико заскрежетали, а потом грузовик резко затормозил и наконец встал, как вкопанный.  
Они замерли, прислушиваясь. Шаги на крыше стихли. Остался только вой бури вокруг. Она с дикой силой крутила и швыряла в стены потоки песка, грохоча о металл и прогибая его. Арман вдруг сообразил, что все это время шаги раздавались снаружи. Оттуда, где сейчас бесновалась стихия. Только одно существо могло выжить в этом аду.  
Он вскинул голову, полным ужаса взглядом ища Джесси, уверенный, что под капюшоном ее губы сейчас шепчут то же страшное слово, что и его.  
\- Апостол! – Заорала Джесс.  
И в следующее мгновение стены кузова сжало и разнесло на ошметки, будто они были сделаны из бумаги. Машину разорвало напополам и опрокинуло, потащив вперед. Песчаный вихрь рванул внутрь, слепя и сбивая с ног. Арман уцепился за какой-то выступ, попавшийся ему под руку, второй судорожно схватился за винтовку. Потерять оружие сейчас значило мучительную смерть. Джесс осталась в другой части кузова, скрывшейся в бурой тьме. И Арман понятия не имел, жива ли она. Апостол был где-то здесь. Совсем рядом. В отличие от него, прекрасно видел каждое движение, чуял каждый вдох. Арман оскалился, забыв, что застёгнутый капюшон полностью скрывал его лицо. Да и вряд ли клыки напугают апостолов. Это наверняка те самые, которые захватили мастера, другим здесь взяться неоткуда. Сколько их. Один? Двое? Трое? Он прищурился. Не было видно ничего, даже машины, за которую он до сих пор держался.  
Звериное чутье, не раз спасавшее его и свойственное каждому вампиру, заставило стремительно пригнуться и прыгнуть вперед. Вовремя. Спину оцарапало пролетевшей пулей. Суки! Они видят сквозь бурю! Мутировавшие мрази! Арман закинул винтовку в чехол, обратно за спину. Сейчас от нее не будет никакого толку. Выхватил из ножен на поясе свой старый стилет и, извиваясь как змея, пополз вперед. Еще одна пуля ударила в землю справа, вторая – слева. Хорошо! Значит, ублюдок тоже едва видел его!  
Арман задержал дыхание, а потом сделал то, чему каждый вампир учится в первые часы своего темного перерождения. Он стремительно раскидал песок, за мгновение уходя на два фута вглубь. Пули не пробьют землю. И здесь глохла буря. Глохли все прочие звуки. Оставались только толчки и удары, которые он ощущал всем телом. Арман пополз вперед, одновременно зарываясь все глубже. Вот оно! Никто не способен скрыть себя от земли, в которую все они когда-нибудь вернутся.  
Он затаил дыхание, подобрался. Сжался для одного смертоносного броска, как песчаная рептилия. Апостол стоял прямо над ним. Арман чуял его нечеловеческое дыхание и мерное сердцебиение. Медленное, в десятки раз медленнее, чем у человека. Что же ты за тварь такая? Он сжал стилет в руках, напрягся всем телом и рванул вверх.  
Ублюдок его не ждал. Фонтан земли сбил его с ног, Арман, не теряя ни секунды, прыгнул сверху, засаживая стилет в чужую шею – между визором и наплечником. Апостол завопил, пронзительно, будто какой-то дьявольский механизм, но, разумеется, жалкий ножик не мог остановить его надолго. Чужие руки, твердые и тяжелые, как камень, сомкнулись на горле Армана.   
Апостол душил его, Арман судорожно наносил удары в любой кусочек открывшейся плоти. Они покатились по земле, вцепившись друг в друга, как два свихнувшихся зверя. В глазах темнело, заемная кровь ревела в ушах. Арман начинал мазать, лезвие все чаще соскальзывало с доспеха. Еще пара минут – и он умрет. Арман понял это с какой-то безнадежной ясностью. Они не вернутся ни через день, ни через три. Буря пройдет, и Долгий день пожрет его тело. Луи не дождется их возвращения. Это не Гудзонская резня, но пусть его косой крест нанесут на правильную стену. Под именами его любимых. Луи должен это сделать!  
Из последних сил Арман навалился на апостола и обхватил его шлем руками. Ногами врылся в землю и дернул вперед. Раздался еще один нечеловеческий вой, а он все тянул и тянул. Чужие руки отпустили его шею, нырнули под визор, начали судорожно отстегивать шлем. Еще мгновение, и апостол вырвется, освободится. Это будет конец. Арман зажмурился, сжал шлем еще крепче и рванул изо всех сил. Раздался хруст, на ноги плеснуло, в нос ударила чудовищная вонь. Его крутануло и откатило куда-то в сторону.  
Арман осторожно рискнул приоткрыть глаза. Буря стихала. Он лежал на спине и видел, как песок уже не крутится в бешеных вихрях, а медленно рассеивается, и за ним уже видно красно-сиреневое переливчатое небо Долгого дня. В руках был зажат черный блестящий шлем. Тяжелый. Арман приподнялся и увидел, что в десятке футов от него лежало обезглавленное тело. Бездыханное раз и навсегда. Он победил.  
С этой мыслью Арман отключился.

\- Эй, босс, вставай. Давай, просыпайся. Ты же сам говорил, уважающие себя вампиры никогда не станут делить один гроб. Сейчас кто-нибудь войдет, увидит, что мы себя вообще не уважаем, и ты весь день будешь на меня дуться. Хотя, знаешь, лежи. Я обожаю, когда ты дуешься…  
Арман поморщился. Кто-то настойчиво тряс его за плечо.  
\- Давай, включайся. У нас мало времени!  
Он с трудом разлепил глаза. Сквозь мутные стекла окуляров разглядел, что над ним склонилось что-то большое и черное, огромное лупоглазое насекомое. Это оно требовало, чтобы он начал шевелиться.  
\- Вставай, давай же!  
Песчаная буря, нейтрализатор для Лестата, апостол… Джесс! Это была Джесс! Они справились!  
Арман с трудом принял сидячее положение и понял, что сжимает в руках что-то гладкое и круглое. Он опустил глаза и увидел свое отражение в блестящем шлеме. Пальцы ощупали сплошной визор-забрало.  
\- Ты ему голову оторвал, - сказала Джесс. Из-за капюшона ее голос звучал глухо и неразборчиво. Арман кивнул. Действительно, оторвал.  
\- А я своего выжгла. Жаль, теперь месяца два ничего больше не смогу. Но Огненный дар – вещь.  
Арман кивнул. Действительно, вещь.  
\- Наша машина? - Спросил он. Голос не повиновался, из горла вырвался какой-то невнятный сип. А, ну да. Его же душили.  
\- В мясо, - ответила Джесс.  
Арман помотал головой, отгоняя марево, и тряханул шлем. Голова мертвого апостола выкатилась ему на колени. Джесс от неожиданности чертыхнулась.  
\- Как будем добираться? – Арман задумчиво разглядывал скривленное в последней судороге лицо и необычные ярко-красные белки. Где-то он его видел…  
Как оказалось, не только он.  
\- Погоди! Этот парень… Поверить не могу! - Джесс развернула голову к себе, - Я его помню. Его Сирил обратил незадолго до того, как пропал. Он же вроде не вернулся из патруля. Какого дьявола тут происходит?  
Арман поднялся, подхватив с коленей чужую голову. Что-то со звоном упало ему под ноги. Они с Джесси одновременно посмотрели вниз. Крупный медальон на металлической цепочке, это она звенела. Черный, продолговатый. Джесс наклонилась и подхватила его.  
\- Фома, - прочла она, вертя медальон в руках, - Второго звали Матфей.  
Арман снова посмотрел на знакомое лицо. В голову закралась нехорошая догадка.  
\- От его крови пахло какой-то омерзительной падалью, - поделился он с Джесс, - Совсем не как от вампира.  
\- А он больше и не был вампиром, он бы апостолом, - мрачно ответила Джесс, - Можно было догадаться, что из людей воинов против нас не создашь. Вот Дэвид и догадался.  
\- Его эксперименты?  
\- Похоже на то, - она крутанула медальон на ладони, - Впишем этому подонку в общий счет.  
Арман доковылял до обезглавленного тела, морщась от вони, вытащил все еще торчавший из него стилет, обтер его о песок и чужую одежду, убрал в ножны. Новое знание о том, что апостолов делают из пойманных вампиров, в другое время заставило бы его всеми силами постараться связаться с кем-то из своих и передать им невероятно важную информацию. Но сейчас это уже не имело значения.  
Джесс все еще крутила в руках медальон.  
\- В Таламаске это делалось так, - пробормотала она, одновременно нажимая на одной только ей известные точки. Медальон ожил, превращаясь в непривычной формы коммуникатор, - Учи старую собаку новым трюкам.  
\- Он тебе руку не оторвет?  
\- Откуда я знаю! Пока не оторвал. Не стой там, иди сюда.  
Арман с опаской подошел. Джесс крутила отрисованную на экране трехмерную модель. Присмотревшись, он сообразил, что это ландшафт. На нем горела красная точка, а в некотором отдалении от нее – белая.  
Кажется, Джесс эта штука говорила гораздо больше, чем ему.  
\- Знаешь, кто мы? – Спросила она – Везучие сукины дети. Вот это – тычок пальцем в белую точку, - то дерьмо, на котором эти ублюдки сюда добрались. Их мотокоптеры. Мы домчим на них до Цитадели за пару часов. Может даже меньше.  
\- Ты хочешь…  
\- Вот именно, - Джесс уже срывала с трупа наплечники и прилаживала к себе, - Второй валяется вот там, за куском нашей машины. Переодевайся. На ближайшие сутки меня будут звать Фома, а тебя – Матфей.

В тишине мерно попискивали приборы, а колыбель тихонько бурлила и светилась мягким голубоватым светом. Волосы плавающего в ней Иисуса из-за этого казались белоснежными. Они мягкими змеями струились вокруг его почти полностью скрытого маской жизнеобеспечения лица, но Петр был уверен – оно у него спокойное и благостное. Как и полагается хорошему Божьему сыну.  
Он присел на край занимавшего пол-лаборатории пульта управления, коснулся сенсорной зоны на своем обеденном пакете и сорвал защитный колпачок с компота. Ну то есть, с питательной формулы, разработанной специально для нужд апостольского тела, укрепляющей, питающей и благословленной, призванной дать сил на борьбу с врагами Господа, но на вкус эта штука напоминала кислые сопли, поэтому в доверенном кругу из него самого и приятеля Иисуса была известна, как компот. Сам-то он себя точно не выдаст, а уж дружище Иисус и подавно, потому что мирно плавает в отключке все те года, что Петр себя помнил. Он отсалютовал обедом своему молчаливому «сотрапезнику» и сделал глоток. Ну какая же все-таки бурда!  
Вся охрана была переведена на центральные этажи, простые солдаты прохлаждались во внешних казармах, а лаборанты по причине очередной бури и повышенного в связи с ней уровня опасности отпущены по домам. Иисус покачивался в своей колбе, пребывая в уверенном коматозе, а Петр откровенно не находил себе места. Новый компот, который ребята из медицинского подразделения нацедили ему сегодня, содержал лошадиную дозу стабилизаторов и обезболивающего, и в обычный день перед обычной бурей Петр бы принял все их лекарства обязательно, но сейчас почему-то не стал. Они помогали от боли в голове, но делали его вялым и сонным. Не хотелось ощущать себя овощем в момент появления в цитадели самого мощного из врагов. Да и вообще, быть овощем – прерогатива его друга Иисуса. Тому это отлично удается. И в конце концов, со вчерашнего дня оставалась порция, которую Петр не успел употребить, потому что забегался по бесконечным приказам дока. Поэтому именно ее он сейчас тщательно досасывал. А новую сунул за пояс, в один из карманов.  
\- Не знаешь, что вообще происходит? – обратился Петр к Иисусу, пододвигая поближе контейнер для мусора и выкидывая в него пустой пакет. Иисус, разумеется, не подал ни единого признака внимания. Да и жизни. Все-таки собеседник из него был так себе, - Бури учащаются. Уже третья за месяц. Лишь бы щитки опять не перегорели и нас не вырубило, как в прошлый раз. А то часть систем успела перезагрузиться раз по пять. Док от такого приходит в скверное расположение духа. Тогда он, например, прострелил Симону колено. Как по мне, не очень мотивирующий поступок.  
Петр встал, потянулся, прошелся взад-вперед, потом обогнул Колыбель по кругу, старательно перешагивая через подключенные к ней толстые кабели.  
\- Большую облаву из-за этих бурь переносили уже несколько раз, - продолжил он, - Связной дал точные координаты только вчера, они погнали, думали, успеют. Последняя буря совсем недавно прошла, обычно между ними перерыв бывает в неделю-две. А тут – на следующий день. Что там наши умники крутят со щитами, а? Ты б, кстати, не хотел, не знаю, прогуляться по воде, поусмирять стихии, покормить всех хлебом и вином?  
Иисус не хотел.  
\- Эй, да ладно тебе! Наверняка, надоело тут болтаться? Ты б хоть раз заглянул к доку в кабинет. У него там сплошные картины. Почти все про тебя. Или про твою маму. Но приличные! – поспешно добавил Петр. Черт его знает, этого божьего сына. И за меньшее в аду горят. Хотя сам он считал, что достаточно сделал на благо человечества, чтобы забронировать себе местечко в раю, - Сегодня, например, была новая. Красивая такая. Твоя достопочтенная матушка и явившийся к ней ангел. Очень рассчитываю, что, когда попаду в рай, там все ангелы будут, как этот.  
Стоило закрыть глаза, и перед мысленным взором сразу вставали буйные рыжеватые кудри, тонкий профиль, слишком пухлые для порядочного божьего вестника губы. И нервные пальцы. Побелевшие. Так крепко сжатые на стебле лилии, что вот-вот начнут рвать ее на кусочки.  
Голову прострелило резкой болью. Снова. Что там творится над защитным куполом? Он вообще рассчитан такое выдерживать?  
\- Если честно, - все же договорил Петр, - парочка-другая чудес в твоём исполнении очень бы пригодилась. А то прихожане не очень нам верят…  
Коммуникатор в не по уставу валяющемся на пульте управления шлеме замигал красным огоньком.  
Петр встряхнулся, подошел к нему и прослушал сообщение.  
\- Ну, мне пора, - отсалютовал он Иисусу, - Рад был поболтать.  
Пленник прибыл. Нужно было идти его встречать.

В самом большом из помещений общины, которое они привыкли именовать двором, сегодня яблоку было негде упасть. Никогда еще здесь разом не скапливалось столько народу.  
\- Милые мои, меня зовут Бьянка Сольдерини, – Бьянка стояла на ступенях перед входом во внутреннюю часть Убежища, и все взгляды были обращены на нее, - Я – главный медик общины. И на ближайшее время самая важная женщина в вашей жизни. Потому что только я знаю, где тут все лежит.  
По толпе людей пробежали смешки. Бьянка улыбнулась и продолжила.  
\- Еще я буду вас лечить, но помните пожалуйста, что я все-таки вампир. И если вам, не приведи Господь, оторвет ногу, то я просто приставлю вам ее обратно, а потом буду удивляться, если она сразу не прирастет. Поэтому будьте пожалуйста осторожнее.  
Люди снова одобрительно загудели, хотя тут явно было нечему радоваться.  
\- Я помогу вам обустроиться здесь на время осады. Давайте сразу договоримся: все, кто хотят сражаться, пробирайтесь правее, а те, кто не готов – левее. Первых мы организуем в оборону, вторые будут нашими снабженцами в тылу. Детей, стариков и немощных спрячем в некрополе. Помните, пожалуйста, наше главное сокровище – питьевая вода, - она рукой указала на гигантскую цистерну в углу, - но ее не очень много. Поэтому если хотите принять ванну, подождите до нашей победы.  
Люди радостно завопили в ответ, в толпе началось движение. Они споро делились на группы, помощники Бьянки, отобранные четверть часа назад из знакомых поселенцев, собирали их и разводили по общине – в арсенал, на склады, на спешно развернутую в пустых помещениях полевую кухню.  
\- И еще одно, - напоследок крикнула Бьянка, - Мы блюдем договор и свято чтим законы гостеприимства. Вы пришли просить убежища, и оно у вас есть, пока мы в силах его удержать. Никто из Ночного Народа не тронет вас. А кто тронет – будет казнен на месте. Но если вы готовы добровольно разделить с нами несколько глотков вашей крови, мы с благодарностью ее примем.  
Луи наблюдал за всем с верхней галереи.  
\- Любуешься? - раздался за его спиной голос Габриэль.  
\- Не вода – наше главное сокровище, а Бьянка, - улыбнулся Луи, - Ты сделала, что я просил?  
\- Мы перенесли его в самый низ некрополя. Но я все равно не понимаю, зачем это тебе.  
\- Туда клирики точно не прорвутся. Это даст ему отсрочку, - Луи пожал плечами и без перехода спросил, - Ты же понимаешь, что мое предложение тебе и Роуз по-прежнему в силе?   
\- А ты понимаешь, что и ее, и мой ответ по-прежнему «нет»? Мы не можем бросить никого из вас. Хватит, набегались. В этот раз будем стоять до конца.  
Ответить ей было нечего, Луи только вздохнул.  
\- Пойду поприветствую старого Джека. Еще не видел его среди тех, кто прибыл сегодня.  
Но и этому не суждено было сбыться.  
\- Старый Джек погиб вчера, он был среди тех, кто защищал деревню от атаки, - сказал высокий черноволосый мужчина, в чертах лица которого с одного взгляда угадывались поколения предков-индейцев. Он стоял в окружении двух десятков поселенцев и раздавал им указания перед тем, как Луи их окликнул, - Нас отправил укрывать женщин и детей, а сам увел клириков в пустыню. Выгадал нам немало времени. Он ушел, как истинный воин.  
Луи редко бывал за пределами общины, и этот человек был ему совсем не знаком. Окружающие же явно доверяли ему и признавали за ним право говорить. Они то и дело окликали его, подходили поздороваться, похлопать по плечу или приветственно махали с разных концов «двора».  
\- Я прошу прощения, мы друг другу не представлены…  
\- Ахэну Томсон, - протянул ему руку мужчина, - А я вас знаю. Вы Хранитель Памяти. Благодарю, что приняли нас на своей земле. Теперь мы будем защищать ее, как свою.  
Люди вокруг поддержали его одобрительными возгласами.  
\- Зовите меня Луи, - он принял протянутую руку и крепко пожал. Этот молодой, красивый и сильный человек сразу же пришелся ему по душе. И скорбь от того, что он погибнет сегодня ночью, как и все здесь, наполнила его душу.  
\- У вас ведь есть все необходимое? – Спросил Луи, - Ваши женщины и дети нашли себе достаточно воды и пищи?  
\- Да, мисс Сольдерини очень нам помогла, - тепло улыбнулся Ахэну.  
Луи кивнул.  
\- Мы счастливы, что она у нас есть. И я оплакиваю гибель старого Джека. Он был одним из первых, кто принял нас здесь. Я гордился тем, что знал его. А теперь прошу извинить меня, я должен обойти остальных, проверить, всего ли им хватает.  
\- Благослови вас те боги, в которых вы верите, - махнул ему рукой Ахэну. Сердце Луи снова сжалось от грусти о его судьбе. И судьбах всех тех людей, которые доверили стенам общины свои жизни.  
Их было так много. И они продолжали прибывать. Весть, что община распахнула свои двери, разнеслась стремительно. Приезжали на лошадях, машинах, телегах и квадроциклах, шли пешком. Мужчины, женщины. Молодые и старые. Бьянка сбилась с ног, встречая их всех. Она уже успела набрать себе помощников из числа людей, и те теперь носились по убежищу, спешно выполняя ее поручения. Габриэль отбирала людей на стены, сбивала их в отряды, орала и гоняла своих новобранцев, пытаясь вбить им в головы мельчайшие крохи осадной науки, которые помогут им продержаться чуть дольше, чем пару мгновений перед атакой легиона. Даже Роуз нашлось дело – она следила за опустевающим арсеналом, помогала наполнять все мало-мальски годящиеся для этого жидкости горючей смесью, которую готовили прямо здесь, из гвоздей, щебня и слитого из машин бензина. Малыш Бенджи, повесив на плечо винтовку ростом с него самого, карабкался по всем уровням крепости, передавая поручения, приказы и вести о вновь прибывших.  
Сам Луи давно перестал думать о том, что их неотвратимая гибель – вопрос нескольких часов. Люди шли к нему нескончаемым потоком. Приветствовали, благодарили, ждали ответов, просили разрешить их разногласия. Община превратилась в гигантский кипящий муравейник, и каждый муравей ждал от него каких-то слов и действий. Как Лестату в свое время удавалось управлять их многочисленным тогда племенем? Луи только попробовал, а ему уже казалось, что он тонет в этом всем, как в бурной мутной воде. Бьянка и Габриэль то и дело требовали его присутствия при решении дел, о которых он не имел ни малейшего понятия – но ведь не имели и они. Поэтому Луи сжимал губы, проклинал свое незнание. И решал. Приказывал. Судил и управлял. По улыбкам Бьянки и похлопываниям по плечу от Габриэль было похоже, что он справлялся.  
\- А ты еще обвинял его, что он не уделял тебе достаточно внимания, когда с Племенем опять что-то случалось, - смеялась последняя, когда Луи в шестой уже раз пытался добраться до одной из бочек с водой, чтобы получить свой глоток. Каждый раз кто-то перехватывал его, озадачивая по-новой.  
\- Я не обвинял! – Возмущенно возразил Луи. Такой пошлости он точно не мог себе позволить!  
\- Хранитель, нам нужно ваше решение, - раздался очередной возглас.  
\- Иду, - Луи обреченно посмотрел на толпу вокруг бочки и направился к новым просителям.  
— Вот, возьмите, - Перед глазами вдруг появилась плошка, наполненная прекрасной прохладной водой. Луи вцепился с нее и выхлебал в один глоток, забыв о всех правилах приличия. И только потом поднял глаза на благодетеля.  
Им оказался тот самый молодой людской людей, с которым он успел познакомиться в самом начале, Ахэну Томпсон. Они с Бьянкой стояли перед ним и понимающе улыбались. В руках Ахэну держал жестяное ведро, из которого и черпанул воды для Луи.  
\- Я помогаю мисс Сольдерини заполнять бочки, они заканчиваются гораздо быстрее, чем мы рассчитывали.  
\- Еще, - выдохнул Луи, протягивая ему плошку. Бьянка приняла ее и наполнила вновь, - Насколько хватит общей цистерны?  
\- На ночь должно, - ответил Ахэну, - потом надо будет включать насосы.  
\- Исключено, - Луи опять вернул Бьянке плошку, на этот раз окончательно. Поблагодарил ее кивком головы, - все генераторы сейчас перенастроены на стены и арсенал. Придется на время ограничить раздачу воды. У нас есть надежные люди? Нужно поставить нескольких рядом с бочками, пусть контролируют остальных.  
\- Будет сделано, - Бьянка, не теряя ни минуты, устремилась вглубь двора исполнять его приказ. Ахэну, будто привязанный, пошел за ней, покачивая тяжелым ведром, будто то весило совсем ничего. Луи не стал говорить, что при необходимости Бьянка может понять шесть таких ведер за раз. В конце концов, хотя бы это не требовало в данный момент его вмешательства.  
\- А ты неплохо справляешься, - он вздрогнул от неожиданности. Несмотря на гигантский рост и громовой голос, Торн умел появляться абсолютно бесшумно. Как и все они.  
\- Благодарю, - Луи немного напрягся. С бывшим телохранителем Лестата они не сталкивались с того безобразного разговора у Бенджи. Не то, чтобы старина Торн мог ему навредить, но как теперь следовало держать себя с ним?  
Благодарение богам, как сказал бы его новый знакомец Ахэну, Торн сам разрешил его колебания.  
\- Я хотел извиниться, - он подхватил Луи под локоть и неторопливо отвел его в сторону, к металлическим колоннам, составлявшим основу галереи на втором уровне, - Там, в комнате связи я вел себя, как ублюдок и свинья.  
\- Не суди себя строго, друг мой, - Луи был одновременно смущен и тронут таким прямодушным признанием, - Мы сейчас все немного не в себе. Я тоже не должен был требовать у тебя извинений в той форме, в которой потребовал.  
Торн отмахнулся, продолжая увлекать его все дальше от основной толпы.  
\- Напасть на кого-то и выхлебать его крови! Да нас бы задавили после такого, - хохотнул он, - Нет, ты был сто раз прав, остановив меня. Да и кем бы я был, настроив их всех, - Торн рукой обвел заполненный людьми двор, - против вас.  
\- Рад, что ты это понимаешь, - Луи улыбнулся. Ему, правда, стало легче, когда мир между ними мог быть восстановлен.  
\- И подготовка к обороне в полном разгаре, у нас даже появился шанс задержать легион.  
Луи не смог подавить вдоха. И от Торна это не укрылось.  
\- Что такое? – Он резко развернулся, пристально глядя Луи в лицо. Тот с некоторым неудовольствием обнаружил, что оказался почти зажат между стеной и могучим викингом, - Ты не веришь в победу?  
Что бы тут ни творилось, врать ближайшим соратникам Луи не собирался.  
\- Не хочу подрывать твой боевой дух, друг мой. Но шансов против легиона у нас по-прежнему нет. Единственное, на что я надеюсь – некрополь останется неприступным. От него отходят катакомбы, в которых можно укрываться месяцами. Выжившие вполне смогут там спрятаться. Если успеют добраться.  
\- Других шансов спастись, по-твоему, нет?  
Луи лишь покачал головой.  
\- У нас двадцать винтовок и сотня бутылок с зажигательной смесью. А у легиона… А у легиона – в тысячи раз больше всего. И среди нас нет гения военной стратегии, который смог бы удержать общину в таких условиях.  
\- Тут ты прав. Но кое о чем забыл.  
\- О чем же?  
\- Мы все еще можем уйти.  
На Луи будто вылили ушат ледяной воды.  
\- Ты опять за свое?!  
\- Луи, я серьезно, - лихорадочно зашептал Торн, склоняясь к нему. Луи поморщился от чужого ледяного дыхания, - Я не доверяю этому новому вожаку людей. Откуда он взялся? Просто пришел с гор, сказали мне ребята! Ты сам-то веришь, что Долгий День даст человеку выжить в одиночестве? И как так получилось, что сразу после его появления нашу общину обнаружили клирики? Шли по следу? Или этот след им кто-то любезно подкинул? Многовато вопросов для одного человека, тебе не кажется, красавчик?  
\- Что ты такое говоришь!? - Луи даже не обратил внимания на наглость, слетевшую с чужих губ напоследок, - Ты обвиняешь незнакомого человека в таких грехах, имея в руках только пустые домыслы?!  
\- Чем обернутся мои домыслы, когда он посреди атаки откроет врагам ворота? – Торн, горячая голова, снова начинал закипать. Он схватил Луи за плечи, но тот мгновенно стряхнул его руки, - Нашей смертью! Давай уйдем отсюда, пока не поздно. Пока эти идиоты не извели весь бензин на свои глупые бомбы! Ты сможешь спасти свою ненаглядную Роуз. А я клянусь, все силы приложу, чтобы защитить вас. И буду защищать все отпущенное мне на этом свете время! Пойдем со мной, Луи!  
Торн смотрел на него, и в его глазах полыхало сумасшедшее отчаянное пламя. Луи с некоторым ужасом вдруг понял, что вампир перед ним больше не был его верным другом, соратником его принца. Слишком сильно сейчас поглощала его грязная жажда, темная страсть, в которую, оступившись, падали даже самые лучшие. Он опять схватил Луи, на этот раз за руки, сильно сжал в своих. Луи снова поморщился.  
\- Ты делаешь мне больно, - сказал он, - отпусти.  
\- Дай мне ответ. Только тогда я отпущу тебя.  
Кажется, еще немного, и его пальцы захрустят. Луи лихорадочно думал, что ему делать, а время на раздумья стремительно утекало.  
\- Вот что, - наконец выдохнул он, - Найди мне доказательства. Заставь меня поверить, что Ахэну предатель. В ту же минуту я прикажу тебе уничтожить его, а после этого безоговорочно признаю твою правоту. Такой ответ тебя устроит?  
Торн еще пару мгновений пожирал его взглядом, а потом отступил, разом отстранившись. Луи показалось, что даже света вокруг прибавилось.  
\- У тебя будут доказательства, - Викинг сделал еще несколько шагов назад - Мой принц!  
И смотря на его удаляющуюся огромную спину, Луи думал, во что он только что ввязался.

Накрытая энергокуполом громада Нового Ватикана показалась перед ними неожиданно. Коптеры плавно взмыли на высокий холм, и тогда линия горизонта скрылась за уродливой и высоченной серой стеной. Арман и Джесси заглушили машины и остановились, рассматривая крупнейший в мире загон для человечества. Исполинские стены уходили вверх ярдов на сорок, дальше начинался пояс генераторов, который удерживал основу купола – их тяжелый глухой гул через всю равнину доносился до остановившихся в изрядном отдалении вампиров. Сам купол напоминал грязно-белую туманную дымку, которая в старые времена всегда появлялась над водой перед рассветом, только эта дымка теперь поднималась к самому небу. И уже совсем наверху все тонуло в море черно-багряных клубящихся облаков. Они наползали на купол, как кровавые жирные гусеницы, облепляли, прошивали его ярко вспыхивающими молниями. И только исполинский луч, бивший в вершину из верхних слоев атмосферы, немного разгонял и сдерживал их атаку.  
Через мутную дымку внизу проглядывал город за стеной. Серые махины небоскребов, набитых комнатками-капсулами, по которым Церковь распихала людей, до отказа сознания напуганных страшилками о кровожадных монстрах и Долгом Дне, поджидающем их за пределами их тюрьмы. Арман скривился.  
\- Как будем пробираться внутрь? – спросил он. Шлем глушил его голос, в реве ветра вокруг и гудении купола слова потонули совсем. Тогда он помахал рукой перед визором, за которым пряталась Джесс, и указал рукой на город. Должна понять.  
\- Я тебя слышу, - зазвучал ее голос прямо у него в ухе. От неожиданности Арман чуть не подпрыгнул, но удержался, - В шлеме передатчик с выделенной частотой для каждого апостола. Настроила нас, пока ехали сюда.  
\- И сейчас слышишь?  
\- Ага. Видал, какая буря над городом?  
\- Вон те черные облака?  
\- Они, - голос Джесс был искажен, но Арман как наяву увидел, что там, под шлемом, она недобро ухмыляется, - Сползаются к энергетическому полю. Придурки внутри так боятся солнца, которое сами же на себя и напустили, что готовы весь город превратить в магнит для аномалий.  
\- Этот луч? Это он виноват?  
\- И он тоже. Идет напрямую с орбитальной станции. Какая-то хитрая история с поддержкой щитов с земли.  
\- Щиты контролируются отсюда?  
\- Конечно, неужели ты думаешь, что такой параноик, как дорогой Дэвид, отдал бы хоть что-то на откуп космическим машинам? Но никто так и не смог узнать, где находится командный центр. Ладно, наша задача сегодня в другом. Ты спрашивал, как нам попасть внутрь.  
\- Уж не через главные ворота, - буркнул Арман.  
Джесс фыркнула ему в ухо.  
\- Помнишь, я говорила о коллекторных трубах? Давай-ка разворачивать наш заемный транспорт, потому что, я точно уверена, вход в них где-то среди этих камней.

Рядом с камерой кто-то был. Лежащий у дальней стены Мариус чувствовал новоприбывшего всеми нервными окончаниями, какие еще оставались в его каменеющем веками теле. Он замедлил собственное дыхание и почти остановил сердце. Будто старый опытный зверь, притворился безнадежно мертвым и безопасным в надежде, что наблюдатель окажется или падальщиком, или глупцом.  
Одновременно Мариус прощупывал своего гостя. Без Мысленного Дара это удавалось в сотню раз хуже, но и оставшиеся в его рукавах козыри все еще кое-чего стоили. Гость был сильным, это кровь шептала ему настойчиво. Мариус прислушался, но никак не смог различить чужого дыхания или сердцебиения. А вот это плохо. Значит, приманить скорее всего не удастся. Но попытаться все же стоило.  
«Иди ко мне, мое прекрасное дитя», - позвал он, вслушиваясь в рев крови, бегущей по чужим венам. Эта великая малость была подвластна ему с первого дня обращения, и даже потеря большей части способностей после ухода Амеля не отняла ее у него, - «Преодолей решетки и засовы между нами. Приди ко мне, позволь заключить тебя в объятия».  
Ему показалось, или он услышал лязг металла? Тот повторился и на этот раз точно не был плодом его фантазий. Мариус усилием воли подавил всколыхнувшийся в душе восторг. Сейчас самое главное – не спугнуть.  
«Я так жду тебя, дитя. Я подарю тебе тьму. Все, чего ты так хочешь, есть у меня. Подойди ко мне, опустись на колени».  
Дверь едва скрипнула, распахиваясь. Гость медленно, все еще с опаской, не до конца зачарованный, вошел в клетку. Вообразил себя великим укротителем или пожелал поизмываться над телом обессиленного врага? Не то, чтобы Мариусу было важно это знать. Какая разница, что привело к нему жертву, которая через мгновение будет выпита досуха.  
«Я так хочу быть рядом с тобой. Ты - мое единственное желание».  
Шаги совсем рядом. Главное сейчас – не шелохнуться. Слишком велик риск атаковать раньше времени и потерять такой шанс.  
«Расскажи, как мне сделать тебя счастливым?»  
\- Ты сделаешь меня счастливым, если наконец уймешь свой голос в моей голове, - раздалось над самым ухом веками знакомое шипение, - И встанешь, потому что я не желаю находиться в этой могиле ни единого лишнего мгновения.  
Разом забыв о всякой осторожности, Мариус в удивлении распахнул глаза. Над ним склонился никто иной, как Арман, его Амадео! Неужели рассудок все-таки помутился и начал посылать ему безумные видения.  
\- Вставай! Ты же можешь? - Безумное видение злобно ощерилось и одним движением опустило на лицо глухой зеркальный визор, из которого на Мариуса немедленно уставилось его собственное слегка окровавленное и остолбеневшее отражение, - Только не говори, что ублюдки перебили твои колени, и мне теперь придется тащить тебя на себе?  
Мариус мотнул головой, разгоняя туман в мыслях, но видение никуда не делось. Вместо этого оно рыкнуло:  
\- Это да или нет? Господи, Святая Тьма! Просто скажи, ты можешь идти?  
\- Амадео…  
\- Я тебе тысячу раз говорил, чтобы ты не смел меня так называть!   
\- Это действительно ты, - Мариус протянул руку. Он хотел убрать проклятый визор и еще раз взглянуть в нежное лицо бывшего ученика, убедиться, что это действительно он. Но Амадео воспринял его жест иначе.  
Он двумя руками обхватил его предплечье, жестко фиксируя локоть, а после резко дернул за него на себя. Тело прошила боль, в глазах потемнело, а в ушах раздался противный звон. Но когда он утих, Мариус обнаружил, что стоит на ногах, причем довольно уверенно.  
\- Конечно, это я, - Амадео все еще был рядом, подставляя ему замотанное в какие-то черные тряпки плечо, - Или ты думаешь, что вытаскивать тебя сдалось кому-то еще?  
Даже ощущая себя слабым и разбитым, Мариус не мог не улыбнуться. Живительный гнев Амадео был лучшим якорем для едва удерживаемого сознания. Такой яркий, знакомый, привычный, он согревал почти так же хорошо, как свежая кровь.  
\- Признаться честно, я думал, что среди потенциальных спасателей тебя вообще не будет.  
\- Язвишь. Значит, живой. И к твоему сведению, я бы пальцем о палец не ударил. Но мы тут не ради тебя.  
Грубая манера уличного оборванца рвалась наружу каждый раз, когда Амадео из-за чего-то до забытья волновался или боялся. Даже столетия, в которые он правил своей сектой, разыгрывая перед ними таинственного молчаливого ангела смерти, не смогли вытравить ее до конца.  
\- Что же занесло тебя в эту, по твоему выражению, могилу, мой прекрасный… Арман?  
\- Не меня, а нас с Джесси Ривз. В лаборатории есть сыворотка-нейтрализатор ультрафиолета. Ее нужно достать и как можно скорее вколоть Лестату.  
\- Лестат… Что с ним? – Мариус осторожно ощупал свое тело и вправил пару вывихов. Хорошо было бы чем-то зафиксировать. Целебной крови в ближайшее время не предвидится, а собственные кости ему были нужны целыми и крепкими.  
Амадео, в глухом шлеме, закутанный в балахон, в котором Мариус наконец-то узнал одеяние апостола, замер, как недвижимое изваяние. Не видя его лица и не слыша голоса, Мариус не смог б поручиться, что за чувства сейчас испытывает его бывший ученик – такое осознание было удивительным.  
\- Лестата ты отлично прикрыл. Только ему это не помогло. Он словил 50 грамм концентрированного ультрафиолета, и все они сейчас кипят в его крови, - и голос из-под визора едва доносился, - Но я еще раз повторяю свой вопрос. Ты сможешь идти без посторонней помощи? Потому что выбираться отсюда нам нужно как можно быстрее.  
Мариус сделал пару шагов на пробу и поморщился. Все-таки его сильно отделали. Даже сила крови не смогла излечить его до конца.  
\- Боюсь, я буду тебе обузой, мой ангел.  
\- Как будто в первый раз, - буркнул Амадео, снова поднимая визор. И Мариус увидел, что он, конечно напуган, но собран и серьезен. И готов идти до конца.  
\- Я дам тебе своей крови, - он выпутал руку откуда-то из складок апостольского балахона и, оголив запястье, поднес ко рту Мариуса. Тот бережно принял тонкое и белоснежное, будто часть какого-то диковинного цветка, подношение и аккуратно вонзил в него зубы. Рот сразу наполнился такой редкой в эти годы голода сладостью. Откуда-то будто бы пахнуло ночными цветами. Стало тепло и спокойно. Мариус с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вгрызться до кости, и позволил себе проглотить еще совсем немного. Нельзя ни на мгновение допустить оплошность и взять больше положенного.  
Несколько глотков сильной и старой крови Амадео придали ему сил, срастили переломы и даже дали ответы на терзающие вопросы. События прошедших часов, как наяву, встали перед глазами. Прозрачная кожа Лестата, собрание вокруг его бессознательного тела, тряска в кузове грузовика, атака апостолов и сумасшедшая драка, полет на коптере, буря над куполом и абсолютно пустые коридоры Цитадели.  
\- Благодарю тебя, - он напоследок прижался к запястью губами, касаясь ранок кончиком языка, залечивая, - мне гораздо лучше.  
\- Ну так чего мы ждем?! - И Амадео резко опустил визор обратно, огораживая себя от мира и бывшего учителя.  
Они вышли из камеры и миновали длинный, едва освещенный коридор. Мариус насчитал еще с десяток дверей, ведущих в такие же камеры, как и та, где заперли его. Но все они были пусты. На двери каждой был неаккуратно намалеван ее порядковый номер, некоторые были приоткрыты.  
Амадео уверено свернул на первой развилке, выбрав левый коридор. И тогда Мариус все же задал мучивший его вопрос:  
\- Не понимаю, как тебе удалось пробраться так далеко. И так быстро подобрать код к моей двери. Это ведь не должно было быть так просто? В чем секрет?  
\- Секрет в том, что вы - невероятно везучи, мастер, - Бросил Амадео, не оборачиваясь и не сбавляя шага, - Я выпил тюремщика. И парочку солдат по дороге сюда. Их кровь мне-то все и рассказала. Дэвид Тальбот собрал над куполом все песчаные бури на много миль вокруг. Сейчас в небесах снаружи настоящая атмосферная аномалия. Она вырубила половину систем в этом гадюшнике. На твое счастье вокруг нас не работает большая часть охранных сигналов. И я предлагаю воспользоваться этим твоим везением.  
Мариус снова кивнул, хотя Амадео не мог этого видеть.  
\- Где вы условились встретиться с Джесси Ривз?  
\- На выходе к коллекторам. Она сейчас на верхних этажах, там основные лаборатории. Если на условленном месте ее не будет, выберешься по трубам. Там легко, долго идти прямо, потом три раза направо, вниз во винтовой лестнице, а потом налево. Мы спрятали коптеры под большим камнем, сразу увидишь. Я отдам тебе свою маску, все равно у меня есть апостольский шлем. Коптер долетит до общины очень быстро. Главное – вбить правильные координаты.  
\- А ты, как я понимаю, героически пойдешь выручать нашу Джесс?  
Амадео раздраженно дернул плечом, оставив его вопрос без ответа. Мариус с тоской посмотрел на его спину, маячившую на два шага впереди, узкую и тонкую даже в огромной рясе. И самым строгим своим голосом спросил:  
\- Амадео. Что здесь на самом деле происходит?  
\- Не называй меня так! – мгновенно вскинулся тот. В который уже раз.  
\- Я буду называть тебя как угодно, пока ты будешь мне врать. Пустая цитадель, отключенные системы, твое навязчивое желание скрыть от меня происходящее. Думаешь, я не распробовал этого в твоей крови? Почему ты не показал мне воспоминания выпитых тобой солдат? Что происходит, дитя?  
Амадео затормозил так резко, что Мариус едва сам успел остановиться и только чудом не врезался в него.  
\- Амадео, - позвал он еще раз, когда понял, что тот заледенел в своей извечной манере, к которой прибегал, когда не хотел или боялся совершить что-то, что может повлиять на дальнейшие события, - Говори. Объясни мне. Иначе я не смогу помочь тебе.  
Кажется, это подействовало. Правда не совсем так, как Мариус рассчитывал.  
\- Помочь?! Ты хочешь мне помочь?! Ты?! – Амадео резко развернулся, будто пружина разжалась в давно забытой на чердаке старой игрушке, осыпала все вокруг пылью и клочками яркой когда-то бумаги. Лицо по-прежнему скрывалось за визором, но не нужно было ничего видеть, чтобы ощутить рвущуюся наружу ярость, - Вынужден отказаться. И впредь попросить тебя никогда мне ее не предлагать.  
\- Амадео…  
\- Арман! Меня зовут Арман. Запомни хотя бы это, если не желаешь утруждать себя чем-то еще. Как, впрочем, и обычно. Напомнить тебе, чем ты помог мне? Например, когда меня уволокли из твоего палаццо или, когда Сантино зарыл меня в землю на многие века? Когда меня чуть не сожгла Акаша? Когда я, теряя рассудок, по всему миру искал Дэниела, а ты просто прибрал его к рукам – и даже не потрудился поднять трубку и позвонить, чтобы сказать мне об этом? А когда я горел на солнце – ты был гораздо больше обеспокоен тем, что тайна о вампирах выплывет наружу. Напомни, с кем на пару ты потрошил полицейские морги? Ммм, неужели с Сантино? Добрым другом нашей семьи, славным Сантино! Сюрприз, не было никакой тайны, твой обожаемый Лестат пустил ее на миллионные тиражи своей книги за много лет до этого! А когда я оставил под твоей защитой Бенджи и Сибель, тебе было хоть на секунду не наплевать?! Ты обратил их тогда, думая только о себе! И где теперь Сибель? Где моя прекрасная Сибель? Моя дочь, моя сестра?  
Он замолчал, и плечи его едва заметно ходили ходуном. Молчал и Мариус. Он знал, что самая страшная его вина еще не брошена ему в лицо. И покаянно ждал.  
\- А та ночь, когда он не вернулся, - Амадео говорил ровно и тихо, но каждое слово звучало вечным приговором, - Ты увел его в проклятую разведку. И ты его там оставил. Не дождался. Ни его, ни Виктора. Ты отдал приказ отступать, бросив их под огнем людских войск. Прикрыл свое бегство их телами. Прощу простить меня, мастер. Я никогда не приму вашу помощь. Она слишком дорого мне обходится. Так дорого, что мне больше нечем расплачиваться. Я и так потерял все.   
\- Амадео, - снова попытался Мариус и даже протянул руку, желая коснуться, успокоить. Но тот, предвидев это, с такой силой оттолкнул его, что Мариус даже отступил на шаг назад.  
\- Я доведу тебя до выхода, и ты уйдешь, - сказал Амадео. Нет, не Амадео. «Арман», — Ты спрашивал, что происходит? Так вот. Солдаты и клирики сейчас на подходе к общине. В паре часов от нее. Приближается большая облава, Мариус. Поэтому ты сядешь на коптер и поедешь дальше на восток, к океану. Я уверен, Габриэль и Луи успели вывезти всех, кто остался. И ты сумеешь их найти. Если Джесс уже на месте, мы поедем с тобой. А если нет, мой долг по отношению к тебе исполнен. И я не хочу больше видеть тебя никогда.  
Они снова отправились в путь по извилистым коридорам, и несмотря на то, что Арман шел с ним плечом к плечу, Мариус никогда еще не был настолько одинок.

Через некоторое время коридор повернул в последний раз и вывел их в небольшой отсек с очередной железной дверью, по краям окрашенной желтыми и черными косыми полосами. Освещение здесь, в отличие от остальной цитадели было, хоть и тусклое. Мариус огляделся, но и так было ясно, что Джесси нигде нет. Арман, не проронивший ни слова, наверняка подумал о том же самом, но не торопился ничего предпринимать.  
Вместо этого он подошел к запертой двери и быстро вбил какой-то длинный код. Мариус еще раз обернулся, попробовал остатками Мысленного Дара дотянуться до Джесси, но стены и земля глушили все. Арман возился с дверью. Мариус обошел отсек по кругу. Потом еще раз. Поглощенный горькими воспоминаниями, болью и виной перед бывшим учеником он не сразу понял, что сквозь все эти чувства пробивается еще одно – тревога. Она стремительно разрасталась, заполняя собой все его мысли, заставляла все время озираться и дергала кончики пальцев. Арман вдруг поднял визор, размазал по лбу кровавый пот и громко чертыхнулся. Мариус не сразу понял, что по-итальянски, и это напугало его по-настоящему. На его памяти Арман переходил на почти родной язык всего лишь пару раз, когда случались самые темные беды.  
\- Код верный, - Он в сердцах врезал по замку кулаком, - Но он не подходит. Дверь заблокирована.  
Мариус подошел ближе.  
\- Мы заперты, - простонал Арман, сползая по двери вниз и обнимая себя за колени, на мгновение прижимаясь к ним лбом.  
\- Ты знаешь, где этот верхний уровень лабораторий, - Спросил Мариус. Слишком легко им давалось все вплоть до этого момента. Но и такое сумасшедшее везение должно было однажды закончиться, - Нужно перехватить Джесси и прорываться через ворота на поверхности.  
Арман поднял голову, чтобы ответить, но замер, уставившись куда-то ему за спину. Туда, где был темный и длинный коридор, из которого они пришли. Мариус осторожно, почти невидимо для человеческого глаза начал оборачиваться.  
Их было двое. Неподвижно стоящие в проеме почти одинаковые фигуры в черном. Круглые шлемы, скрытые лица. И оружие наготове. Длинные даггеры с крестами в навершиях. Монстроборцы, легендарное оружие, управляться с которым могли только апостолы.  
\- Мариус Римский. Преступник нулевой категории. Приказано задержать любой ценой, - кто из них двоих произнес эти слова? Проклятые визоры. Как можно сражаться, когда не видишь глаз своего противника?  
Из-за спины донеслось глухое почти звериное рычание:  
\- Любой ценой? Тогда пришло ваше время ее заплатить!  
Арман его мнения о честном бое не разделял. Но Мариус не успел даже додумать эту мысль, потому что мимо него навстречу врагам вылетел маленький черный сгусток ярости, а в следующий миг апостолы тоже сорвались вперед.

Сигнал застал его на подходе к техническому отсеку. Буря наверху разыгралась не на шутку, купол едва сдерживал ее. Док приказал все свободное напряжение перенаправить на установки, не считаясь с тем, что их милый общий дом на такие нагрузки не рассчитан. И теперь Петр вынужден был разбираться с отваливающимися по очереди системами – от защитной до осветительной.  
\- Если из-за вас я не успею переключить рычажки, и вечером мы все останемся без горячего душа, пеняйте на себя, - пробормотал он, разворачиваясь и устремляясь на нижние этажи, - В ваших интересах напороться, минимум, на Годзиллу. Иначе я так и скажу доку. Зачем нам апостолы, которые вдвоем не могут справиться с тараканом, или что там внизу живет…  
Но ругаясь себе под нос, он шагал все быстрее и быстрее, а спустившись вниз, перешел на бег. Двое апостолов внутри цитадели запрашивают подкрепление. Дело было серьезно, как никогда.  
Стоило окончательно добраться до подземного уровня, как геолокация на внутренней поверхности визора наконец-то загрузилась полностью. Красная линия на экране простроилась вдоль смоделированных стен, указывая кратчайший путь к мигающим точкам-апостолам. Разумеется, тот коллектор. Сколько раз он говорил, что его нужно или усиленно охранять, или ликвидировать – док только отмахивался. Какую бы крысу он не стремился там поймать, кажется, ему это удалось чересчур хорошо. Так хорошо, что сейчас эта крыса рвала на клочки спецпатруль, пущенный сегодня в нижние коридоры исключительно по личной инициативе их командира. Потому что оставить пленника уровня Мариуса Римского без охраны, в цитадели, лишенной солдат и половины систем безопасности мог только полный идиот. А себя Петр считал кем угодно, но не идиотом. Поэтому и спецпатрули. Которые, надо же, сработали!  
Он вызвал на экран имена запросивших помощи. Симон и Иуда-1. А рядом с ними еще одна точка, отключенная, но распознанная системой. Петр глазам не поверил, когда увидел привязанное к передатчику имя. Матфей! До сих пор не вернувшийся с прошлой миссии, пропавший пару часов назад в пустыне, в самом чреве песчаной бури. Это ли не чудо господне, таинство спасения! Нужно будет сразу же, как он разберётся с проблемой внизу, вылезти на поверхность, где внутренняя сеть все еще худо-бедно, но работает, и запустить определение местоположения Фомы. Петр готов был поставить своего монстроборца, что узнает о Восьмом много интересного.  
Он ускорился, переходя с человеческого бега на апостольский. Будь в подземных коридорах кто-то еще, у них в распоряжении оказалось бы не больше одного движения глазом, чтобы увидеть мелькнувшую серую тень, но Петр чуял – он не успевает. Один из огоньков уже замигал слишком быстро и судорожно. На что эти бедняги там нарвались?  
Петр влетел в предколлекторное пространство на полной скорости, с одного взгляда считывая боевой статус. Сразу на пороге огромное пятно жирной сажи, рядом валяется обгоревший шлем с разбитым визором. Оборвавшийся за минуту до этого сигнал подсказал, что раньше это было Симоном. Зато Иуда-1 был еще жив, и ему нужна была помощь. На апостоле повисло сразу двое. Петр перескочил прах, рванул вперед и сразу впечатал в стену одного из них, высокого. Того, кто выворачивал Иуде руку, стараясь добраться до креплений шлема. Длинные светлые волосы. Сегодняшний пленник, Мариус Римский. Отлично. Петр постарался оглянуться и понять, кто второй, но тут растерявшийся на мгновение Мариус пришел в себя и попытался врезать ему в ответ. Уклоняясь, Петр заметил, что вся его шея была измазана кровью – та струйкой вытекала прямо из уха. Он выхватил своего монстроборца и нырнул вниз. Не дотянулся до коленей, лезвие чиркнуло по вовремя выставленной руке. Внешняя сторона, там сплошные кости. Затягивается в момент. Подтверждая его мысли, Мариус не обратил на ранение ни малейшего внимания, а вместо этого обрушился на спину и шею, которые Петр так неосмотрительно подставил под чужие кулаки. Он прыгнул вперед, одновременно уходя за спину и снова замахиваясь, но эта проклятая пиявка, несмотря на немалый рост, была едва ли медленнее самого Петра. Мариус мгновенно развернулся и кинулся в атаку, целя в шею. Они сцепились, обмениваясь ударами, при этом Петр не прекращал попыток оттеснить противника в угол так, чтобы видеть, что там творится с Иудой. И кто же все-таки этот второй?  
Чертов вампир разгадал его маневр со второй попытки, он упорно не давал ему развернуться. Петр сам проклинал себя за утраченное в самом начале преимущество и тот глупый уход за спину, но сделать ничего не мог. Мариус стоял перед ним белой мраморной стеной и упорно удерживал на одном месте, блокируя и отражая все атаки. Кровь из его уха течь не переставала. Значит, и этому гиганту бой давался нелегко. Но Петр сомневался, что он упадет замертво перед тем, как тот второй справится с Иудой и атакует с тыла. Не бывает такого везения!  
Из-за спины раздался глухой вскрик – неясно, чей, - и хруст, не суливший ничего хорошего. И Петр решился. Если это Иуда, то у него почти не осталось времени. Если же, наоборот, тот берет верх, то кара обрушится несправедливо, но Господь на небесах воздаст своему верному служителю. Апостол, который не может за столько времени справиться с одной пиявкой, в цитадели не нужен. Петр замер, позволив оттеснить себя на шаг назад, быстро оборвал атаку, обхватил Мариуса за плечи, а когда тот отшвырнул его, что было сил прыгнул назад. Подошвы ботинок уперлись в мягкость человеческого тела. Петр на остатках этого прыжка рванул вверх, ботинки заскребли по чужому шлему - Иуды или восставшего из пропавших без вести Матфея – он снова оттолкнулся, поморщился от хруста ломаемых его ногами шейных позвонков и перелетел за спину Мариусу, запуская монстроборец тому прямо в висок.  
Раздался полный боли рев, а значит удар достиг цели. Гигантская пиявка качнулась и грузно осела на пол. Петр одновременно с ним приземлился на свою сторону, ближе к дальней стене. Монстроборец отлетел к его ногам, все-таки расстояние было слишком близким для броска. Несмотря на все противовесы, даггер не успел войти в чужую башку лезвием вперед. Но и освященной растворами дока стали навершия хватило, чтобы почти прикончить противника.  
Петр подхватил оружие и успел только вскинуть голову, чтобы понять, что происходит вокруг, как на него набросился второй оставшийся в живых. Значит, он сломал шею Иуде. Да простит Господь ему сей грех, подумал Петр, торопливо уходя от чужих атак. Если Мариус был непробиваемой скалой, то драка с этим парнем оказалась похожа на песчаную бурю. Быстро, хаотично, совершенно непредсказуемо и очень опасно. Хорошо, что он так и не выпил сегодняшние стабилизаторы, мелькнула мысль. Они слишком замедляют, а сейчас это стало бы лишним. Но, кажется, его противник не совсем себя контролировал. Его удары, сыпавшиеся на Петра градом, не подчинялись никакой стратегии. Он просто молотил его руками и ногами, пытаясь достать хоть как-то.  
Петр извернулся, отчего Матфей-самозванец пролетел вперед и, не успев остановиться, врезался в стену. Шлем и доспехи уберегли его, но визор пошел трещинами, став мутным и непрозрачным. Драться с таким обзором – чистой воды самоубийство, поэтому Матфей, не теряя ни секунды, сорвал с себя ставшую бесполезной защиту, и его волосы рассыпались по плечам, даже в синюшном свете технических ламп засияв янтарем.  
Где-то сегодня он это уже видел.  
\- Ты не Матфей, - пробормотал Петр, - Ты же ангелок с картины дока…  
Ангелок в ответ с силой запустил в него шлемом и снова кинулся в атаку.  
\- Я твоя смерть, ублюдок! – голос у него был чуть сиповатый и совсем мальчишеский. Сколько ж ему лет? То есть, сколько ему было, когда его прокляли?  
В руках у мальчишки внезапно оказался тонкий длинный кинжал, совсем не такой, как монстроборцы. Где он прятал его до этого, было непонятно, да и некогда гадать. Петр блокировал первый удар, второй, на третий поднырнул под чужой замах, перехватил за запястье и прижал к стене, удерживая за горло одной рукой. Парень захрипел, попытался несколько раз пнуть его под колено, но Петр знал эти трюки. Не достанешь, малыш. Кулаки, сжимавшие кинжал, разжались, тот с лязгом упал на каменный пол. Парень вцепился в плотную кожу его перчаток, попытался отодрать пальцы от своего горла, царапая их ногтями. Одно усилие, и все будет кончено. Слабые пошли пиявки. Достаточно оторвать голову – и им конец. Раньше месяцами дергались, он видел у дока в лабораториях. Парень перестал царапаться и теперь только слегка вздрагивал от прошивавших тело судорог. Петр перевел взгляд со своей руки, сжимающей шею до синюшных пятен, и посмотрел ему в лицо. Огромные карие глаза под бровями-дугами, посеревшие приоткрытые губы, мелкие блестящие зубы, видно даже, как в бесполезной попытке вцепиться отрастают и втягиваются обратно аккуратные клычки. Гладкий, высокий, белоснежный лоб. Рыжеватая кудрявая прядь, несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации, легкомысленно соскользнувшая на него. Наверняка при жизни и последующей «нежизни» часто делала так. А он раздраженно щерился и сдувал ее. Или убирал за ухо.   
В виске стрельнуло, но Петр не обратил на внимания. Он будто в забытьи выпустил чужое запястье, поднес руку к лицу и смахнул прядь в сторону. Тело парня свело, он в последний раз попытался вдохнуть, сильно дернулся, и тут голове Петра будто взорвалась граната. Боль была такой, что полностью лишила его зрения, слуха и способности контролировать свои конечности. Парень грохнулся к его ногам, но Петр даже не смог понять, когда разжал руку. Мир вокруг замелькал размазанными фиолетовыми пятнами. «Будто гроздья цветов», совсем не его мысль, чужая, «Глицинии». В ответ пришла вторая волна боли, десять раз сильнее и острее. Она накрыла все реальности, погнала вперед, и Петр, повинуясь одному только оставшемуся в нем инстинкту раненого зверя, не разбирая дороги, рванул куда-то вглубь подземных коридоров, подальше отсюда, прочь от причиняющих такую невероятную боль рыжих волос.

Арману казалось, он лежит на полу уже несколько часов. Хотя даже его горло еще горело от жесткой, как железо, руки Первого. Того больше нигде не было, и Арман понятия не имел, что произошло, но чуял, что его спасло самое великое чудо во всех его жизнях. Надо было подниматься, надо было посмотреть, что там с Мариусом, и бежать, что есть мочи. Наверняка, Джесс уже нашла сыворотку и сейчас идет к ним. Нельзя допустить, чтобы и она попала в ловушку, надо перехватить ее на полпути, надо выбираться отсюда, надо-надо-надо.  
Кровь в ушах стучала, как индейские барабаны, глухо и быстро. Шея болела, он едва мог пошевелить ей. Арман подтянул ноги к груди, свернулся клубком и тихонько заскулил. Запоздалый ужас нагнал, затуманил разум, опять превратил в то жалкое существо, которое было ненавистно ему больше всех на свете. Когда два апостола атаковали их, Мастер успел остатками своей огненного дара вывести из строя первого. Но и сам почти отключился, столько сил потребовало у него легко загоравшееся раньше пламя. Арман еще помнил, как Мариус спускал на врагов свои легендарные Огненные Стены, и никто не мог от них скрыться. Сейчас же он чуть не лишился сознания и жизни, так измельчал дар в его крови. И Арман остался со вторым апостолом один на один. Снова. Потом Мариус все-таки пришел в себя, вдвоем они почти победили, но тут все демоны преисподней ополчились против них, послав в атаку самого сильного и страшного их врага. Арман столкнулся с ним лишь однажды, и знал, что никогда не забудет тот ужас, что охватил его от ощущения колоссальной чужеродной силы, исходившей от Первого. И сейчас он узнал его сразу. По тому самому ощущению, что заново придавило его к земле, сковало и парализовало. Кажется, он дрался. Кажется, он впал в неистовство, только подстегиваемое страхом, перерастающим в неуправляемую панику. И конечно же, проиграл. Смерть была совсем рядом, но и в этот раз Небесный Город, в который раз явившийся его внутреннему взору, не распахнул перед Арманом свои золотые ворота до конца.  
Он все-таки попытался встать. Получилось только на четвереньки. Подполз к Мариусу и с невероятным облегчением увидел, что мастер жив. Просто без сознания. Вся его шея и плечи были в крови, висок превратился в мясную кашу, но он дышал. Арман прокусил запястье и поднес к чужому рту, выжимая туда как можно больше собственной крови. Вначале Мариус лежал неподвижно, потом застонал, пошевелился и наконец впился в руку так, что зубы чиркнули по кости. Арман сморщился от боли – кто вообще сказал, что вампирам нравится обмен кровью. Только Лестат мог выдумать такое, а все начали за ним повторять, боясь хоть чем-то перечить принцу, - но зачаровано смотрел, как висок срастается, распутывая клубок из кожи, волос и осколков черепа. Когда свет в очередной раз начал меркнуть перед глазами, мастер наконец насытился.  
\- Благодарю тебя, - произнес он, - ты в который раз спас меня… Арман.  
\- Надо уходить, - выдохнул он в ответ, - Не знаю, что случилось с этим чудовищем, но не хочу быть здесь, когда он вернется.  
\- Ты прав, нужно уходить.  
\- И найти Джесс. Мы еще успеем выбраться и доставить сыворотку.  
Арману все же удалось встать на ноги. Он доковылял до своего стилета и подобрал его, подошел к апостолу, которому Первый походя свернул шею, и на всякий случай по рукоятку всадил лезвие под шлем. Мариус покачал головой, глядя на это, но Арману было плевать.  
Он вернулся к мастеру, помог встать.  
\- Доберемся с тобой до главных ворот, там ты должен найти Джесс, и как можно скорее возвращаться в общину. Мое сердце неспокойно, - признался тот, первым выходя в коридор и оставляя побоище за спиной.  
Арман хмыкнул, и двинулся следом.  
\- С какой скоростью могут идти коптеры?  
\- Раза в три быстрее наших машин.  
\- Это хорошо. Вам с Джесси необходимо будет поплутать, запутывая следы. Клирики знают, что мы здесь, и просто не смогут не отправить за вами погоню.   
Арман машинально кивал, пока смысл слов Мариуса вдруг не дошел до него.  
\- Что значит, «вам с Джесси»? Ты говоришь так, будто…  
Тот даже не потрудился юлить:  
\- Я остаюсь. Мое существование подходит к концу, в общине, где бы она ни расположилась после сегодняшнего дня, мне хватит сил не больше, чем на полгода. Потом я в лучшем случае впаду в вечный сон, а в худшем рассыплюсь в прах на ваших глазах. Здесь же я могу постараться пробраться поглубже и уничтожить всех, до кого дотянусь. Кто знает, вдруг твоему старому мастеру повезет.  
Арману показалось, он ослышался.  
\- Ты собрался здесь умереть? Ты? Самый старший и сильный из нас? Бросить всех? Лишить защиты?  
\- Ты совсем не слышал, что я говорил, мой ангел? – Мариус вздохнул, но шага не сбавил. Арман почти бежал за ним, - Мы так долго пытались пробраться сюда. И вот я здесь. Запомни, ни одна жизнь не стоит победы. Я плохо учил тебя этому, но старая истина остается неизменной, независимо от того, как тщательно ее вбивали в молодые головы.  
\- Ты выжил из ума? – леденея от подкравшегося безумия, прохрипел Арман, - Какая победа? Ты умрешь, даже не дойдя до верхних этажей, глупец! Не будет никакой победы, ты еле на ногах держишься!  
Мариус все шагал и шагал. Арман спешил изо всех сил, но, будто в муторном кошмаре, никак не мог его догнать.  
\- Я виноват перед тобой, перед всеми вами, - продолжал говорить Мариус, - слишком многих увел на смерть, слишком многих не уберег. Может, хоть так я смогу искупить все, что натворил.  
«Что за чушь ты несешь», - Арману хотелось закричать, схватить за плечи и хорошенько его встряхнуть, но чудовищным усилием он сдержал себя. Вместо этого постарался успокоиться и даже поразился, как ровно зазвучал голос, когда он снова заговорил.  
\- Если ты о том дне, то не смей брать всю вину на себя. Я был несправедлив, за что приношу тебе свои извинения. Мы оба знаем, что твоей вины в их смертях нет. Ты сделал все, что мог. И пытался до последнего спаси всех. Просто было слишком поздно. Я прошу тебя, давай вернемся в общину.  
\- Милое дитя, знание, что ты не винишь меня во всех бедах мира, безусловно делает меня счастливым…  
\- Значит, едем домой!?  
\- Но, к сожалению, судьбу нам изменить не дано. А я, как никогда ясно вижу, что моя судьба заканчивается здесь.  
Они дошли до конца коридора, уперлись в стену, к которой было приварено две лестницы. Та, которая находилась справа, вела к главным воротам, там наверняка ждет Джесс. Левая же служила проходом во внутренние уровни цитадели.  
\- Они делают апостолов из вампиров! – выпалил Арман. Это было его новое знание, его последний козырь. Неужели Мариус не понимает, что если его схватят и трансформируют, шансов у общины не останется?  
\- Тогда я тем более должен постараться им помешать. Пусть и ценой собственной жизни.  
Он вдруг обернулся, - Арман чуть не врезался носом в эту жесткую широкую спину, - и сделал то, чего не имел права делать больше никогда.  
Потрепал Армана по голове, порывисто прижал к себе и крепко обнял.  
\- Спасибо за все, Амадео. Я рад, что ты все-таки пришел за мной. А теперь иди. Я желаю тебе счастья.  
А потом так же резко отстранил опешившего Армана и уверенно направился к левой лестнице.  
Он, дрожа от ярости, смотрел, как Мариус ступает на первую перекладину, подтягивает все тело, уверено забирается наверх, пропадая в широком люке.  
\- Знаешь, что?! Ну и катись! – проорал Арман вслед громким шепотом, поднимать тревогу по всей цитадели все равно было нельзя - Умирай там, сколько твоей душе угодно! А я ухожу! Дождусь Джесс и ухожу! Хватит с меня клириков, апостолов, бурь и тебя!  
Он выругался, подбегая к правой лестнице, и продолжал проклинать мастера на всех известных ему языках, а их было немало. Добрался до площадки, за которой начинался широкий пустынный двор, где они должны были встретится с Джесс, прорваться к коптерам, под которыми спрятаны их маски и винтовки, чтобы лететь домой. Замер. И упав на колени, завыл от злости, замолотил кулаками по металлической платформе. Из глаз хлынули слезы. Пытаясь их унять, Арман склонился так низко, что коснулся лбом ее холодной поверхности. Прохлада не принесла ни покоя, ни умиротворения.  
Тогда он, сдернув перчатку из плотной черной кожи, утер слезы кулаком, завязал мешавшиеся все это время волосы узлом, натянул перчатку обратно, а потом просто спрыгнул с платформы вниз, в полете ухватывая край левой лестницы.  
\- Будь ты проклят, Мариус, - прошептал он, - Будь ты проклят!  
И быстро полез наверх.

Джесс хорошо помнила все пути Цитадели. Визор выстраивал ей маршруты, которые она и так прекрасно знала. Вот здесь был пост охраны, сейчас он почему-то пустует. Вот в этом углу до сих пор висит камера наблюдения, надо взять левее. Вот эта дверь ведет в технические помещения, там, в дальнем углу есть красный рычаг и два желтых, к красному нужен код, желтые просто подают напряжение на энергощитки. Вот тут, если свернуть, в конце коридора будет общая столовая, которую полагалось звать трапезной. Из нее всегда доносился гул людских голосов и запах еды. Сейчас было тихо, и это Джесс тоже очень не нравилось.  
Цитадель была пуста. Джесс шагала по бесконечным залам, так напоминавшим штаб-квартиру Таламаски, что ей иногда становилось совсем не по себе. Все те же обшитые дубом стены, увешанные картинами и старинным оружием. Полы, вымощенные черно-белыми мраморными квадратами, и раскатанные по ним темно-красные ковры. Галереи старых мутных зеркал в тяжелых посеребрённых рамах. Стоящие между этими зеркалами пустые рыцарские доспехи. И только эхо ее шагов. Недоброе предчувствие крепло и не давало расслабиться ни на секунду. Все просто не может идти так гладко.  
Джесс дошла до лабораторий. Просто дошла. Никто не попытался ее остановить. К ней навстречу не вышли даже солдаты-наемники, обычно во множестве слонявшиеся по цитадели. Вбила код рядом с дубовой на вид дверью. Там внутри был пуленепробиваемый металл. И тонкая деревянная обшивка снаружи. Это она тоже знала.  
Нужное хранилище находилось на третьем этаже исследовательского крыла. Пустые, темные и стерильно-белоснежные лаборатории наводили на нее еще большую тревогу, чем псевдостаринные главные залы, поэтому Джесс спешила. Она торопливо вбила еще один код, вошла в искусственно охлаждаемое помещение, и вздрогнула, когда повсюду вспыхнул яркий свет. Ах, ну да. Автоматическая подсветка. Она сдернула с головы доставший ее шлем. Нейтрализаторы хранились в шкафу, над которым высвечивалась цифра «четыре». Вот они, мягко мерцающие зеленым запаянные инъекции. Джесс схватила сразу несколько и сунула за пояс. Надо выбираться. Тут явно творится какое-то дерьмо. Джесс не могла понять, почему она так в этом уверена. В конце концов, она помнила, что иногда Цитадель действительно опустевала. Солдаты и клирики рассылались по пустыне или другим городам, научники и персонал уходили домой, и здесь оставались только они…  
Дверь в хранилище с лязгом закрылась.  
\- Здравствуй, Джесси, - раздался за спиной до дрожи знакомый голос, - Рад тебя видеть. А вот это лишнее.  
Руки, которые уже вытянули из кобуры пистолет, вдруг остановились сами собой. И она никак не могла заставить их двигаться снова.  
\- Ну же, поприветствуй меня, как полагается, моя дорогая, - произнес Дэвид.  
Джесс медленно развернулась. Руки плетьми повисли по бокам. Тело стало чужим. Зато ее мысли лихорадочно метались, заставляя Джесс леденеть от ужаса. Все покидали цитадель, оставались только они. Черт! Откуда она знала код от лаборатории? Они оставались здесь всегда. Доступ к хранилищу, камеры, коридоры, от верхних этажей до подземелий. Невозможно было увидеть и запомнить это за те пару часов, что она, когда-то очнувшись, потратила на побег!  
Дэвид совсем не изменился. Все тот же импозантный смуглый джентльмен. Одет с иголочки в добротный хлопок и твид. Только вместо галстука и бриллиантовой булавки на груди у него висит черненый, по краям отливающий золотом монстроборец.  
\- Я вижу, ты начала кое-что припоминать. Надеюсь, это не стало для тебя совсем уж откровением.  
Джесс затрясло. Оставались только они, и их всегда было двенадцать.  
В этих лабораториях она просыпалась много раз. И ее звали по-другому. Она была кем-то другим. Не помнила маму, не помнила тетю Маарет, не помнила Миля. Не помнила себя. Все, чего ей хотелось после пробуждения, это пасть на колени, молиться и благодарить своего создателя за дарованное чудо жизни. Петь о его величии и выполнять его волю.  
Дэвид подошел к ней вплотную, вытянул пистолет из непослушных бесполезных рук. Увидел висящий на груди медальон. Тот самый, который она сняла с трупа всего пару часов назад  
\- Вот это да, - пробормотал он, переворачивая медальон оборотной стороной и вчитываясь в имя апостола, которому тот принадлежал - Никогда бы не подумал, что бывают такие совпадения.  
Воспоминания в голове Джесс с ревом прорывали неизвестно кем возведенные плотины.  
\- Нет ничего легче, чем подчинить себе чей угодно разум. Главное подобрать верные препараты и надежное кодовое слово. А что в мире без времен года может быть надежней позабытой детской считалочки? Так что добро пожаловать домой, мой восьмой апостол. Август дарит урожай и ранней осени печаль.  
Джесс больше не было.  
Дэвид еще раз погладил медальон и аккуратно положил ей на грудь. Туда, где тот висел всегда.  
\- С возвращением, Фома.

Несмотря на всю подлость, что в них была, слова Торна заронили в Луи нешуточные подозрения. Он никому никогда не стал бы пересказывать эту унизительную беседу, но мысль о предателе внутри общины и близлежащих поселений оказалась слишком созвучна с его собственными догадками. Поэтому Луи сделал то, что делал всегда - решил обсудить свои сомнения с Габриэль.  
Найти ее было просто. Стоило только спуститься на уровень арсенала. Габриэль громко распекала кого-то, ее низкий, будто бы принадлежавший мужчине голос гремел на весь ведущий к основному хранилищу коридор.  
Луи аккуратно заглянул внутрь, не желая прерывать разнос. Жертвой на этот раз пал бедняга Бенджи. Габриэль нависала над ним, скрестив руки на груди, суровая и неумолимая. Бенджи же яростно жестикулировал, что-то доказывая ей в ответ, мотал головой и даже пытался переспорить. Габриэль явно злилась, ее взгляд становился все тяжелее и тяжелее, но и маленький Бенджи входил в раж с каждой секундой. Споры этих двоих, всегда принадлежавших к невероятно разным мирам, но одинаково упрямых, часами могли длиться до победного. Обычно Луи уважал чужие разногласия, но сейчас времени было совсем мало. Поэтому ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как вмешаться.  
Он кашлянул, обозначая свое присутствие.  
\- Бенджи, Габриэль права. Не стоит ходить с оружием по общине. Люди волнуются. Поверь, тебе еще выдастся шанс воспользоваться твоей восхитительной винтовкой, и я помню, что ты сам ее собрал и усовершенствовал. Потерпи, прошу тебя. Тем более, осталось совсем недолго. Габриэль, на пару слов.  
\- Ладно, - буркнул Бенджи, - Но только из уважения к тебе, слышишь, Луи! Потому что ты попросил!  
Он скорчил Габриэль рожу, но язык не показал. Удержался. Габриэль закатила глаза и, никак не прокомментировав это представление, отправилась вслед за Луи.  
Они прошли вдоль по коридору к небольшой нише, главным достоинством которой была ее абсолютная укромность, и тогда Луи заговорил.  
\- Та засада, в которую вы попали. Ты говорила, вас ждали.  
Габриэль кивнула.  
\- Атака была нацелена не на людей, их уничтожили, чтобы выманить нас. И клирики знали, что мы точно придем.  
\- Почему ты так думаешь?  
\- Я была рядом со сгоревшей машиной. Стефан не сам остановил ее. Ему метнули ежей под колеса. Потом нас мгновенно разделили, не дав собраться и пойти на прорыв. У них было слишком много огнеметов. Никто не нападает на свободные поселения с огнеметами, Луи. Я была уже на тысяче таких зачисток и знаю, как они обычно проходят. А планировавший эту засаду, был в курсе, как мы действуем. Он предусмотрел все. И выпустил против нас четверых апостолов. Чтобы точно победить.  
Луи нахмурился. Слова Габриэль превращали его подозрения в уверенность.  
\- Скажи мне честно, - все же спросил он, - они могли просто выследить нас? Или…  
\- Или, - Габриэль рубанула воздух ребром ладони, - Нас предали. Кто-то слил им не только наши координаты, но и все остальное. И я почти уверена, этот кто-то все еще внутри общины.  
\- У тебя есть хоть какие-то мысли, кто это может быть?  
\- Спросил бы ты меня об этом пару лет назад, я бы сказала тебе, что это Джессика Ривз. Не мог обычный вампир, даже такой сильный, как она, просто взять и сбежать из цитадели. Но клирики атаковали только сейчас. Поэтому я не знаю, - она развела руками. И в этом жесте Луи вдруг почудилась обреченность, которой он никак не ожидал, - это может быть кто угодно. Вампир или человек. Любой из тех трех тысяч, что собрались сейчас в общине. Любой может открыть наши ворота Легиону. А я даже не знаю, кого мне убить, чтобы этого не случилось.  
\- Торн странно себя вел в последнее время, - рискнул Луи.  
Габриэль отмахнулась:  
\- Он просто глупец и грубиян. Но он первым помчался драться. Будь Торн предателем, нашел бы любой предлог, но не поехал бы с нами. Надо искать среди тех, кто избежал вчерашней резни.  
Луи закрыл глаза, припоминая всех:  
\- Нас оставалось десять. Бенджи, Бьянка и двое медиков, не покидающих ее почти никогда. Роуз, Арман, у которого никак не заживала рука. Трое дозорных. И я. Знаешь, - он неуверенно улыбнулся, - я настолько не могу подозревать никого из них, что понимаю твой ужас.  
\- Значит, надо искать среди людей, - Габриэль поджала губы, слово «ужас» ей не нравилось, - среди тех, кто выжил в Брайтдауне.  
«Старый Джек погиб вчера. Нас отправил укрывать женщин и детей, а сам увел клириков в пустыню. Выгадал немало времени. Он ушел, как истинный воин».  
\- Ахэну Томпсон, - выдохнул Луи. Неужели Торн был прав?!  
\- Кто это?  
\- Молодой человек из Брайтдауна. Прикрывал мирных жителей, пока Старый Джек отгонял церковников. Ты его видела, высокий, смуглый, с длинными черными волосами. Он сейчас непровозглашенный лидер людей.  
\- Поняла тебя, - Габриэль нахмурилась, - Он тебе доверяет? Заведи его на верхние этажи, чтобы я свернула ему шею без свидетелей.  
\- Погоди, - Луи качнул головой, - Позволь мне вначале поговорить с ним. Вдруг мы ошибаемся? Просчет будет стоить нам бунта.  
Габриэль поколебалась, раздумывая, но потом все же кивнула, признавая правоту его слов  
\- Ладно, но не затягивай. У нас совсем не осталось времени.

Ахэну он разыскал не сразу. Тот нашелся на верхних уровнях некрополя, где разместили человеческих женщин, детей и стариков. Он с Бьянка обходили всех по очереди, по тонким мосткам переходили с галереи на галерею, и Луи вдруг будто наяву, как он сам неоднократно бродил здесь вместе с Лестатом. Тому все время казалось, что привязанность Луи к мертвым это недобрый признак, поэтому он не прекращал попыток вытянуть его из самосооруженного храма памяти. Влетал сюда такой злой, такой раздраженный, но всегда оставался. Сыпал остротами, оскорблениями, но брал под руку и позволял провести себя по давно известному обоим маршруту. Был полон жизни, но терпеливо выслушивал истории о погибших. Не желал принимать смерть. Боролся с ней, как мог. «В твоем мертвеце жизни больше, чем во всех нас», - однажды со смехом сказал Луи Старый Джек. И своей сухой тяжелой рукой хлопнул по плечу.  
Благословение вождя людей должно быть умерло вместе с ним.  
Луи постарался не думать о лежащем внизу Лестате (хотя это было невозможно), и сделал то, ради чего спустился сюда. Наконец окликнул Ахэну.  
Тот улыбнулся и направился к Луи, когда он махнул ему рукой:  
\- Вам всего хватает?  
\- Самое главное, благодаря вам, у нас есть чистая вода и место, где можно расстелить спальные мешки. Вы что-то хотели, Луи?  
Луи аккуратно взял его под локоть и медленно зашагал вниз по самой широкой из лестниц лестниц, отметив, что повел этого смертного по своему обычному пути. Снова. Именно так они с Лестатом каждый раз обходили его «владения».  
\- У меня к вам странный вопрос. Ахэну, насколько вы знаете горные тропы?  
Тот посмотрел на него с пониманием.  
\- Неплохо. Могу провести по ним человек десять-пятнадцать за раз. Но это смотря, в какую сторону. Север практически непроходим, да и прятаться там негде. Свет сожжет всех гораздо быстрее, чем удастся добраться до хоть какого-то укрытия.  
\- А разве в остальных сторонах не то же самое? – Искренне поинтересовался Луи. В голове у него пока не было никакого особого плана, проще всего было позволить этому человеку выдать себя случайной оговоркой, поэтому пусть беседа течет своим чередом.  
\- Как вам сказать, - Ахэну заправил за ухо тонкую, заплетенную от виска косицу, - На западе начинается Гранд-Каньон, туда стоит ходить только если нужно быстрее добраться до старых городов. Там, где я жил раньше, мы часто так делали. По-другому пополнить запасы медикаментов все равно было невозможно. Иногда привозили банку-другую аспирина.  
\- А где вы жили раньше? Прошу прощения, если это чересчур личный вопрос. И пойму, если не захотите отвечать.  
\- Луи, ваша церемонность меня завораживает, - засмеялся Ахэну, - Нам с вами скоро драться плечом к плечу, а вы расшаркиваетесь со мной, будто вокруг прием, как в старых фильмах.  
\- Мне часто это говорят, - сдержано улыбнулся Луи.  
\- Не обижайтесь, - Ахэну примирительно сжал его локоть, - просто я такое видел только в детстве, когда еще жил в племени. У нас оставалось немного работающей техники, одним из таких чудес был настоящий видеопроектор. Каждую субботу на нем устраивали кинопоказ из трех сохранившихся фильмов. Одним из них была «Моя прекрасная леди». Хотя неважно, - оборвал он сам себя, - Отвечая на ваш прошлый вопрос, я с южных гор. И вот именно там вполне можно выжить.  
Луи воззрился на него с нескрываемым недоверием.  
\- Позвольте, - он даже не потрудился прогнать это недоверие из своего голоса, - Но ведь южные горы – известный центр аномалий. Почти все песчаные бури приходят оттуда. На наше счастье, их уносит на восток, к Новому Ватикану, но для человека находиться там - все равно что шагнуть в резервуар с кипящим металлом.  
\- Не везде, - покачал головой Ахэну, - Все южные горы это по сути одна большая система бурь и спокойных зон, мы называем их оазисами. В одном из таких оазисов и родилась моя мать. А отец был человеком из большого мира. В первый раз он выбрался к ее племени случайно, а в дальнейшем, посвятил свою жизнь поиску дорог между оазисами. И начал брать меня, когда я подрос.  
\- Оазисы – это места, где никогда не бывает бурь? – Луи с удивлением понял, что рассказ Ахэну его по-настоящему увлек. Неизвестно, сколько в нем было правды, слишком уж похоже это все было на сказки, но и уличить этого человека во лжи было сложно. Никто из них никогда не был в южных горах.  
\- Оазисы – это места, где нет щитов, Луи, - просто сказал Ахэну. Будто сообщал о зауряднейшем событии. Будто не выдал сейчас или величайшую тайну, или величайшую ложь, - Я не ученый и не знаю, что творится в небесах. Но бури будто прорывают их. Это похоже на огромный красно-фиолетовый смерч. Он вытягивается на многие тысячи миль вверх, уходит прямо в стратосферу, так это описывал отец. Если смерчи сходятся с разных сторон, то щит пробивается достаточно сильно, чтобы образовался новый оазис. Они не вечны, щиты постепенно стягиваются. Но у земли и людей есть от недели до пары десятков лет.  
\- То, что вы рассказываете, невероятно! То есть, в мире все еще существуют места, где день идет за ночью?  
\- И выпадают дожди, и сменяются сезоны.  
\- И вы можете привести нас туда? – Луи в волнении остановился, отпустил локоть Ахэну и зашагал вокруг него, скрестив руки на груди – привычка, которую он перенял у Лестата. Тот, приходя в сильное возбуждение, делал точно так же.  
Если то, что этот человек ему рассказал, правда, то у Роуз появится шанс. Он отошлет ее прямо сейчас под предлогом поиска нового убежища.  
Но Ахэну вдруг опустил голову и сделал шаг назад  
\- Я боюсь, у меня для вас не очень хорошие новости.  
\- Почему?  
\- Вы ведь наверняка задавались вопросом, откуда я здесь взялся, - он покачал головой, и длинные волосы упали ему на лицо. Ахэну снова заправил их за уши, - Дело в том, что, как я говорил, мы с отцом искали пути. Потом его не стало, и я продолжил делать это в одиночку. Но пути между оазисами — это не совсем обычные дороги. Я не знаю, как объяснить. Но аномалии — это не зоны бурь. Настоящие аномалии возникают на месте смерчей. Они опасны в первые часы, а потом будто… - он замялся, подыскивая верное слово, - остывают. Или затвердевают. Простите, это действительно сложно описать, нужно один раз увидеть. Как будто проход прямо в воздухе. Ты идешь все по той же земле, но не по этому миру. Он весь с той стороны, за какой-то мутной пленкой. Пути стабильны, но иногда они пропадают. Поэтому я все время искал новые. И один раз не нашел дорогу обратно. Меня выкинуло намного севернее, и я не смог вернуться. Бродил в горах пару суток. У меня не было еды, и вода заканчивалась. Поэтому пришлось пойти вперед. Я чудом добрался до одного из поселений, это оказался Брайдтаун. И вот я здесь.  
Он замолчал. Молчал и Луи. В услышанное было практически невозможно поверить. Но Господь, как же хотелось!  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что где-то там, в южных горах, живут целые племена, о которых мы не слышали ни слова до этого дня? И вы так легко мне про это рассказываете?  
\- Почему не слышали? – совершенно искренне удивился Ахэну, - Пока тот проход был стабилен, люди по обе стороны гор часто им пользовались. Здешние брали у нас воду и еду, мы менялись с ними на старую технику и защитные костюмы.  
\- Я ничего об этом не знал, - Луи сказал это чуть более резко, чем собирался. Оказывается, все это время у них под боком творилась какая-та чертовщина, а они о ней даже не подозревали!  
Ахэну с сожалением развел руками, но все равно улыбнулся:  
\- Может, вы просто никогда не спрашивали?  
На это Луи ответить было нечего. Поэтому он постарался сменить тему.  
\- Вы часто упоминаете отца. И простите мою прямоту, ваша манера разговора сильно отличается от жаргона наших соседей. Это ведь у вас от него? Кем он был? Похоже, как минимум, образованным человеком. Он вам не рассказывал?  
\- Конечно, рассказывал, - Лу и показалось или в голосе Ахэну промелькнули нотки сожаления? – Но что-то мне говорит, не все его рассказы были правдивы. По его словам, он родился далеко на востоке, на другом континенте. Путешествовал, составляя карту нового мира. Отец знал и умел очень многое. Не встречал ни одного человека, который бы за одну жизнь выучился всему тому, что мог он. Знаете, в оазисы иногда попадают такие люди. У них всегда есть тайна за душой. И их никогда о ней не расспрашивают. Считается, что они избранники, боги провели их к нам через бури, поэтому не стоит сомневаться в воле богов. Но я бы очень хотел узнать об отце чуть больше, чем ничего. Может когда-нибудь так и случится.  
\- Избранники, прошедшие через бури? – Луи нахмурился, - не проходы, которые вы потом искали?  
\- Проход практически невозможно найти, если не знаешь, что искать. Отец действительно смог выжить в песчаной буре. Его нашли у самой границы. На нем живого места не было, мама рассказывала. Изодранная одежда, все свои вещи он потерял. Зато чудом сохранилась одна фотография. Хотите посмотреть?  
\- Конечно! – Он так увлеченно рассказывал об этом человеке, что, несмотря на все подозрения и недоверие, Луи просто не мог не испытывать любопытства. Ахэну расстегнул молнию на одном из внутренних карманов крепкой, но очень старой куртки и достал оттуда завернутый в обрывок полиэтилена белый бумажный квадрат. Передал Луи, тот аккуратно снял его. Перевернул карточку, чтобы увидеть саму фотографию. И почувствовал, что дар речи, силы и ясность сознания покидают его.  
\- Вот мой отец, второй слева, - Ахэну ткнул пальцем на снимок, - правда, он так и не смог вспомнить, кто все остальные.  
Луи с трудом кивнул. В отличие от Ахэну, он прекрасно знал эту фотографию. Ее сделали еще перед войной, во внутреннем саду Тринити Гейт. В ту ночь Арман обнаружил в одном из хранилищ свою старую технику для съемок, он собирал ее еще в восьмидесятых. Они долго возились с камерой, выставляли объектив, крепили штативы перед тем, как удалось сделать этот снимок. Справа Дэниел хохотал, обнимая за шею скалящегося Дэвиса. С левого краю добродушно ухмылялся здоровяк Миль. А между ним и Дэвисом хитро щурился Сирил, бывший телохранитель Лестата, один из старейших оставшихся в живых на тот момент вампиров. Он погиб около двадцати пяти лет назад, его унесла песчаная буря, разыгравшаяся недалеко от южных гор. Он никак не мог стать ничьим отцом. И тем не менее ничего не подозревавший о порожденном им хаосе Ахэну уверено указывал на него.

Арману легко удалось догнать Мариуса. Тот успел дойти только до главной лестницы, ведущей парадные залы. И теперь раздумывая, стоял у первой ступени. Неизвестно, кто проектировал цитадель, но изнутри она была похожа сразу на все средневековые замки, в которых Арману довелось побывать. Гигантские стрельчатые своды, до вершин которых никогда не добирался свет, каменные колонны, темный дуб, тяжелая резьба, вымощенная мраморными плитами широкая помпезная лестница, огромной раковиной раскрывающаяся навстречу идущим.  
\- Напоминает мне внутренние покои Ватикана, - произнес Мариус, когда Арман наконец подошел и встал рядом с ним.  
\- А мне – Вестминстерское аббатство. Или чертов лондонский Тауэр, - мрачно отозвался он, - и как бы нам в нем не остаться навсегда.  
\- Ну так пойдем, - в голосе Мариуса не было ничего, кроме привычного доброжелательного любопытства, и это вдруг до крайности разозлило Армана.  
\- Знаешь, что невероятно, неописуемо, невыносимо меня в тебе бесит? – спросил он, избегая смотреть на бывшего учителя, чтобы не сорваться сразу.  
\- Что же, дитя? – Искренне поинтересовался тот.  
\- Дай-ка подумать, - ощерился Арман, - кроме того, что ты готов на что угодно, лишь бы не называть меня по имени, я до дрожи ненавижу вот эту твою уверенность, что ты всегда знаешь все лучше всех! Я говорю тебе, что никто никогда не добирался до контроля управлением цитадели, а ты пожимаешь плечами и идешь вперед. Вокруг общины идет облава, а ты, вместо того, чтобы отправиться защитить оставшихся, собираешься тут умирать! Тебе говорят, что те обозы – это ловушка и нельзя идти на их захват, а ты делаешь по-своему, забирая туда самое дорогое мне создание, а потом вас там размазывают в кровавый фарш, просто потому что ты недооценил противника! Ведь ты лучше знал! К тебе в Венецию приезжает посланник с самого севера предупредить об опасности, а ты отмахиваешься от него! Ведь никто в этом мире не способен нанести тебе вред! А через пару недель ублюдок Сантино сжигает тебя дотла! И всех нас вместе с тобой! И даже сейчас, - он перевел дух, разом успокаиваясь и даже принимая правила этой идиотской игры, - ты так уверенно собрался уничтожить наших врагов. Но ведь ты даже не знаешь, куда идти!  
Мариус, до этого терпеливо слушавший его, шагнул на первую ступеньку.  
\- Ну так побудешь моим проводником, Арман? Твоему старому учителю здесь больше не на кого рассчитывать.  
Он шутливо развел руками. Древний идиот, кажется, до сих пор не понимал всей опасности той змеиной норы, в которую они добровольно лезли.  
\- И спасибо, что вернулся. В этот раз мне действительно не справиться без тебя.  
Это уже было выше всех естественных и сверхъестественных сил на свете.  
\- Шагай, - взрыкнул Арман, толкая его в спину, и сам первым взлетел на вершину лестницы.

Они успели миновать большой холл, увешанный знаменами, ни одного из которых Арман никогда не видел, и длинную галерею над очередным пышным залом то ли для трапез, то ли для торжественных речей. У выхода их уже ждали. Черные тени отделились от стены, молча перегораживая им дорогу. На этот раз по их души прибыло трое. И, о счастье, среди них не было Первого.  
Ну что же, им даже позволили немного прогуляться по сердцу Цитадели Человечества. Арман резко остановился, готовясь к новому бою, нащупал рукоять стилета под черной рясой. Апостолы нападать не спешили, но вера в то, что они просто осведомятся об их намерениях и пожелают счастливого пути, отпустив с миром, была слаба, как никогда. Мариус вышел вперед, зачем-то придерживая его за плечо. То ли прикрывал от апостолов, то ли наоборот, удерживал. И то, и другое, на взгляд Армана, абсолютно зря. Им все равно придется драться, и против троих шансов почти нет. Знали, где перехватывать! Он огляделся, надеясь найти хоть один путь к бегству, но их поймали в абсолютную ловушку. Широкая комната с низким потолком за спинами апостолов начинала сужаться и сходилась к маленькой двери, сквозь которую с трудом протиснулся бы более-менее крупный мужчина. Даже если они с мастером прорвутся, то не успеют выскочить в нее. Настоящее бутылочное горлышко. Убегать обратно – там только лабиринт нижнего уровня, на котором им перекрыт единственный выход. А еще именно там скорее всего сейчас блуждает Джесс, если ей удалось завладеть лекарством-нейтрализатором. Они просто не имеют права привести апостолов к ней.  
Арман ощутил, как его потихоньку захлестывает какое-то равнодушное отупение. Он уже столько преодолел за сегодня, и ради чего? Это третья или четвертая драка за последние часы. Их, будто крыс, вылавливали на каждом повороте. Не так в его воображении виделась ему самая тайная операция в жизни. Рука Мариуса еще крепче сжала плечо. Мастер хотел ему что-то сказать, но что? Арман постарался встряхнуться, посмотрел на него, потом на апостолов, и вдруг понял, что те не просто стоят в ожидании боя. Они по неслышной команде замерли, вытянувшись по стойке «смирно». Арман снова взглянул на Мариуса, надеясь хоть у него найти объяснение происходящему, но тот по своему обыкновению застыл мраморным изваянием, и не отводил взгляда от маленькой двери. Которая медленно отворилась, впуская новых действующих лиц.

\- Рад приветствовать вас в моем скромном жилище, господа кровососы, - мягкий, низкий, доброжелательный голос. Неизбывные нотки университетского профессора, привыкшего учить толпы студентов. Его лекции наверняка когда-то не пропускали даже самые отпетые прогульщики, в аудиториях яблоку негде было упасть, так они были забиты жаждущими приобщиться к его невероятным знаниям. Ты слишком давно променял университетскую кафедру на окруженную тремя слоями пуленепробиваемого стекла трибуну цитадели. Этим своим поставленно-мудрым голосом ты поработил остатки человечества, внушив им невероятный ужас перед испепеляющим светом, свирепыми монстрами и трепет перед лицом Единой Церковной организации, новой религии имени тебя. Ты предал нас, вначале убедив прийти на помощь человечеству, а потом доказав лидерам людей, что мы коварны, опасны и заслуживаем только немедленного уничтожения. Ты собрал под своей рукой всю военную мощь, армию и оружие, ты контролируешь орбитальные щиты, не позволяешь отключить их и вернуть нам ночь, дожди и смену сезонов. И в каждой проповеди после каждого седьмого нулевого часа ты вновь и вновь убеждаешь остатки своей паствы, что мы – самые страшные их враги. Ты отобрал у меня моих любимых, ты начал Гудзонскую резню, под твоим руководством были созданы клирики, апостолы и ультрафиолетовые пули, от которых мы сгораем заживо.  
Арман смотрел в глаза приближающемуся к ним Дэвиду Тальботу и думал, что никогда еще никого так не ненавидел. Ничего удивительного, что за прошедшие десятилетия он ни капельки не изменился. И оставался все такой же мразью. Как же плохо, что судьба не отмерила Арману огненного дара. В нем сейчас бурлила такая ярость, что достаточно было лишь проблеска в крови – и здесь бы вспыхнули все!  
\- Сожги его, быстрее! – Шепнул он Мариусу, - Пока он будет нести весь этот свой вежливый бред! Сожги!  
\- Он не может, милый Арман, - Дэвид наконец подошел и остановился рядом, внимательно их разглядывая, - Луракастрии в вашей крови осталось слишком мало для того, чтобы призывать огонь, когда вы пожелаете. После вашей прошлой битвы многоуважаемый Мариус Римский слабее даже тебя. Так ведь, друг мой?  
Мариус не удостоил его ни ответом, ни взглядом. Вместо этого он неотрывно смотрел на четвертого апостола, вошедшего сразу за Дэвидом и теперь неподвижно стоящего у него за спиной.  
\- Тем не менее, повторюсь. Рад приветствовать вас в цитадели Единой Церковной организации, - Дэвид коснулся монстроборца, висящего у него на шее, апостолы синхронно повторили его жест, - вы мои почетные гости и заслуживаете подробнейшей экскурсии по обители нашего Бога. И я, как радушный хозяин, проведу ее для вас лично! Начнем, пожалуй, с лабораторий нижнего уровня. Поверьте, это будет захватывающее путешествие.  
Услышав это, Арман похолодел. Оторванная голова со знакомым лицом, кроваво-красные белки, мрачно стоящая над трупом Джесс. «Ублюдок нашел какое-то средство. Теперь он строгает своих апостолов из попавших ему в руки вампиров». Вот что уготовила им судьба. Лучше смерть, чем это, решил Арман. Он сейчас кинется на всех пятерых сразу, но живым его до лабораторий не дотащат.  
\- Какие библейские имена вы предпочитаете? – Разорялся тем временем Дэвид, - И что думаете о трудоустройстве с предварительным обучением? У нас сейчас немало вакансий открыто, не в последнюю очередь благодаря вам. Рекомендую не выбирать имя «Андрей», оно у нас самое неудачное. Ни один из Андреев долго не протянул.  
Ублюдок считал себя чертовски остроумным. Так он сейчас вобьет ему обратно в глотку все его шуточки! Арман приготовился.  
\- С чего ты взял, что мы вообще пойдем с тобой? – Заговорил вдруг Мариус, - Можешь согнать сюда хоть всех своих шавок. Никто не решит за меня, жить мне или умереть.  
Дэвид смерил его вежливым взглядом и устало вздохнул.  
\- Ну это мы посмотрим. Ведь и у меня есть парочка-другая способов вас уговорить.  
Он сделал едва заметный жест рукой, и сразу двое апостолов встали за спиной Армана. Они приставили к каждому его виску по пушке, и Арман сквозь дуло чувствовал, как жжет ультрафиолет в заряженных пулях.  
\- Если ты сделаешь хоть одно лишнее движение, я уничтожу твоего ученика, - просто сказал Дэвид, - А если он сам надумает излишне шевелиться, то…  
Он просто сделал шаг в сторону, и находившийся до этого за его плечом четвертый апостол оказался в центре их внимания. Он потянулся к шлему и снял его, нажав какие-то невидимые глазу кнопки. По черной рясе рассыпались ярко-рыжие волосы. Зеленая радужка глаз казалась черной на фоне ярко-красных белков. Этого просто не могло быть.  
\- Джесси, - негромко позвал Арман. Так, как он обычно будил ее в караул или в дозор. А она всегда резко вскидывалась, и потом устало терла глаза и лоб, - Джесси, ты слышишь меня?  
Джесс не шелохнулась и не вздрогнула. Она все также не мигая смотрела в стену за их спинами.  
\- Я встретил мою ненаглядную Джессику в лабораториях верхнего уровня, где она совершала грех кражи. Покажи им, что ты забрала у меня, Фома?  
Джесс, будто робот, приподняла полу черной рясы, открывая их глазам сложную конструкцию пояса, крепившуюся ремнями от талии до колена. Это был самый удобный способ переноски мелких предметов – запасных обойм, сложенных в несколько раз карт, кремниевого огнива и всей той ерунды, без которой сложно выжить в диких землях. Весть пояс Джесс был увешан поблескивающими зеленью ампулами. Нейтрализатор!  
\- Видите ли, Фома была одним из наших первых экспериментов. Тогда была совершена ошибка, ее кодировка оказалась слишком слаба, и Джессика сумела выйти из-под контроля. Она – единственный апостол, которому удалось бежать. Но слабая кодировка не означает ее отсутствия. И как вы можете догадаться, с тех пор таких ошибок я не допускал. И не допущу впредь, - Дэвид цепко взглянул на них. Арман мысленно послал ему очередное проклятье, - А теперь позвольте провести небольшую демонстрацию. Фома, докажи свою верность Господу нашему.  
Услышав это, Джесс неразличимо слитным движением выхватила из-за пояса все ампулы, замахнулась и шарахнула ими о каменный пол. Стекло со звоном разлетелось в мелкую пыль, а драгоценное лекарство за секунду превратилось в бесполезную грязную лужу. Его подтеки потекли в соединительные швы между камнями пола, скапливаясь там в матовые зеленые озерца.  
Вместе со стеклом разлетелась и надежда Армана на спасение. Их цель, их миссия! Больше не было и не могло быть ничего! Он рванулся вперед, чувствуя, как апостолы вот-вот нажмут на курки и солнечный жар влетит ему в виски. Ему даже показалось, он слышал, как глухо вскрикнул Мариус. Но апостолы держали крепко.  
\- Бедный мальчик, - с сожалением покачал головой Дэвид, - Ты так хотел спасти своего друга. А не спасешь в итоге никого. Но если ты пойдешь со мной и будешь послушным, у вашего предводителя появится небольшой, но шанс. У меня осталась еще одна ампула. Как только ты и твой учитель ляжете в Колыбель, она отправится прямиком в ваше жалкое убежище. И кто знает, может, еще не поздно?  
Арман вдруг почувствовал, что щеки и подбородок что-то щекочет и понял, что слезы опять текут из его глаз. Все было безнадежно. Даже если Лестата удастся спасти, все кончено! Он еще раз взглянул на Мариуса. Тот смотрел на него и взглядом умолял не шевелиться, не делать глупостей. Все его речи о готовности умереть за победу рассыпались трухой перед угрозой конечной гибели его создания. Даже если то, что предлагает им Дэвид Тальбот, нельзя назвать и подобием жизни. Пистолеты все сильнее упирались в голову, Джесс стояла, будто соляной столб из старых человеческих легенд. Помощи было ждать неоткуда. А их время стремительно истекало.  
\- Веди нас к своей чертовой Колыбели, - заорал Арман, не узнавая своего голоса. Столько там было отчаянья загнанного в угол зверя, - И будь ты тысячу раз проклят, если обманешь нас!  
\- Раз ты так просишь, то кто я, чтобы отказывать тебе, несносный ангел Возрождения, - Дэвид Тальбот склонился перед ним в издевательски низком и галантном поклоне, - мы начнем Очищение, как только прибудем на место.

Нижние этажи, в отличие от пышного камня главных залов и сухой белоснежной стерильности основных лабораторий, мимо которых их провели, слишком сильно походили на тюремный уровень. Те же узкие коридоры, серые стены, многочисленные камеры за железными дверьми и тусклый свет редких ламп дневного освещения. Дэвид вышагивал впереди, апостолы же разделились по двое и теперь конвоировали каждого из них. Арман украдкой взглянул на Джесс. Никакой реакции. Она не замечала ничего вокруг и ровно шла вперед.  
Но экскурсия была недолгой, потому что Дэвид решил не терять времени. Армана и Мариуса запустили в полутемное помещение, где источниками света служили только бесконечные кнопки, экраны и лампочки, горевшие на всевозможных панелях управления и неведомых агрегатах.  
Их толкнули в дальний угол и заставили влезть на кресла, чем-то очень сильно напоминавшие те, что в конце двадцатого века появились у каждого стоматолога в мире. Только вот в отличие от стоматологов, апостолы ловко обмотали их руки и ночи крепкими пластиковыми ремнями, торчавшими откуда-то из-под металлических корпусов. Арман дернулся на пробу. Зафиксировали крепко. От мыслей, что эти ремни создавались специально под таких, как он, и что он – далеко не первый привязанный здесь вампир, стало нехорошо. Вампиров не может тошнить, но он, кажется, сию минуту готов был этот факт опровергнуть.  
Он взглянул на Мариуса. Тот уже давным-давно овладел собой – на лице не было ни следа испуганного отчаянья, которым он обжег Армана наверху. Мариус снова превратился в равнодушную статую, и сложно было поверить, что мрамор, из которого он сделан, могло что-то потревожить. Он сидел на лабораторном кресле будто на троне, не удостаивая своих врагов ни взглядом, ни кивком головы.  
Апостолы заняли места по обе стороны от каждого из них. В мутных кровавых глазах Джесс по-прежнему не было ни единого проблеска сознания.  
\- Ну что же, начнем? – Дэвид покрутил что-то на одной из слабо мерцающих панелей и бодрым шагом подошел к ним. Он сменил рясу на белый медицинский халат, избавился от всех своих регалий и стал мучительно похож на того Дэвида, которого они знали и любили много лет назад. Была в этом своя горька ирония – терять себя, превращаться в отвратительного, лишенного воли монстра, и в последний миг видеть перед собой старого и верного друга, от рук которого тебе суждено принять эту участь. Поэтому Арман про себя проклял Дэвида Тальбота еще раз, хотя вряд ли это изменило бы хоть что-нибудь.  
\- Вначале выполни свою часть сделки, - заговорил вдруг Мариус, - Отошли в общину нейтрализатор. Пока мы еще можем осознать, что ты это сделал.   
Арман тем временем украдкой подергал ремни еще раз, но они опять не поддались.  
\- В какой это момент акт моего великодушия стал вдруг сделкой, Мариус? – Дэвид шагнул к нему и заботливо поправил разодранный капюшон защитного костюма, в котором тот отправился на защиту поселения прошлой ночью. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор? Неужели, всего сутки? Кажется, что уже целая жизнь, - Но так уж и быть. Исключительно из любви к нашему прекрасному Лестату я сделаю это. Правда, и вы не держите меня за идиота. Последняя ампула отправится в вашу общину не раньше того мгновения, как начнется ваше Очищение. И если судьба будет на стороне нашего львиносердечного друга, мой посланец доберется до него вовремя, минуя и пояс бурь, и штурмующий ваши горы Легион.  
Что!?  
Что он только что сказал?  
\- Легион?! – Закричал Арман, чувствуя, как его холодная кровь от ужаса становится настоящим льдом и совсем перестает течь по жилам, - На нас идет Легион?  
Он рванулся в своих путах, разрезая запястья о жесткий пластик.  
Это все объясняло. И отсутствие солдат в цитадели, и мысли о гигантской облаве, которые Арман успел считать, когда пил тюремщика. И легкость, с которой они проникли внутрь. Это не удача, не счастливые звезды и не хитрость. Просто вся мощь единой церкви, с которой они должны были столкнуться здесь, разом покинула эти стены, преодолела пустыню и вот-вот обрушится на их последний дом. Бенджи, Бьянка. Луи с Габриэль. Умирающий Лестат. Все они вот-вот погибнут! И никто не придет к ним на помощь. Арман рванулся еще раз, но кресло даже не пошатнулось.  
\- Ты подонок! – прохрипел он в отчаянии, - Что мы тебе сделали? За что ты так нас ненавидишь?! Ты же один из нас! Как ты можешь так поступать!?  
Апостолы не шелохнулись. Контроль Дэвида над ними был абсолютен. Тот покинул неподвижного Мариуса, в глазах которого тем не менее плескалась сумасшедшая ненависть, и остановился рядом с Арманом.  
\- Милый мой ангел, - он запустил руку ему в волосы, лохматя и распуская узел, в который они были завязаны, - во мне давно нет к вам ненависти. Только благодарность за то, что приоткрыли новые горизонты существования. Но понимаешь, я человек бесконечного познания. Всегда следую за новыми тайнами. А что такое жизнь вампира, как не извечное стояние на месте?  
Арман изо всех сил постарался отстраниться, вывернуться из-под чужой ладони, но ремни не давали ему ни малейшего шанса. А жаль, иначе он отгрыз бы этой твари его поганую руку. Благодарение Богу, Дэвид не стал его мучить и убрал ее сам.  
\- Здесь же, - продолжил он, обводя рукой лабораторию, мерцающую от десятков лампочек на запущенных пультах, - благодаря всем этим технологиям и знаниям, я смог заглянуть дальше, проложить свой собственный путь.  
\- О каком пути ты говоришь? – Сквозь зубы выдохнул Арман, - Ты такой же, как и мы, гниющий мертвец! Дергаешься, изо всех сил притворяясь живым, но одна твоя ошибка – и ты станешь кучкой пепла!  
\- Нет, мой нежный друг, - Мягко улыбнулся ему Дэвид, - Я вам покажу.  
И подойдя к одной из панелей, он резанул себя клыком по пальцу, а потом позволил капле опуститься на светящийся экран.

Голубой свет в центре комнаты засиял так ярко, что в первое мгновение Арман зажмурился. И услышал пораженный выдох Мариуса:  
\- Что за дьявол?!  
Он рискнул приоткрыть глаза. Вначале кинул осторожный взгляд на мастера, но тот неотрывно смотрел куда-то в центр лаборатории, где рождался ослепивший Армана свет. Лицо Мариуса, окрасилось голубыми отблесками, будто трупными пятнами.  
Арман перевел взгляд туда же. И поначалу увидел только огромную, от пола до потолка, стеклянную колбу, стоявшую на большой металлической платформе. Внутри булькала подсвеченная голубая жидкость, мутная и плотная. Вдруг она заколыхалась из-за рожденного в глубине движения, и стало понятно, что там внутри кто-то есть.  
\- Подача миорелаксанта завершена, - Произнес Дэвид, и его слова тяжело упали в воцарившейся тишине. Муть с невероятной скоростью стала оседать, но не на дно, а на все отчетливее и отчетливее проступавшую сквозь нее человеческую фигуру. Стали видны ступни, небольшие красивые кисти, на мгновение вверх взметнулось облако длинных белоснежных волос. Руки, плечи. И наконец показалось лицо. Арман еле сдержал крик - вся нижняя часть была одним черным пятном, от которого расходились толстые щупальца, - но потом сообразил, что это маска жизнеобеспечения, с подключенными к ней трубками. Верхняя же часть – гладкий лоб, ровные дуги бровей, плотно закрытые глаза, - светилась безмятежностью крепко спящего человека. И этого человека, Арман был уверен, он уже где-то видел.  
\- Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о той частице, что подарила нам жизнь, господа? - Снова заговорил Дэвид, и голос его звучал тихо и торжественно, - Луракастрия, инопланетное проклятие, главный враг человечества, победить которого смогло только вечное солнце. Вы все состоите из нее, не так ли?  
\- К чему ты клонишь? – Еще немного, и Мариус был готов зарычать. Арман уже много лет не видел мастера таким.  
\- К тому, мой мудрый друг, что вы все – чуждые нашей земле создания. Не злись, а лучше слушай внимательно! Луракастрия, занесенная в вас Амелем, веками изменяла ваши организмы по образу, заложенному на его планете. Она не желала мутировать и адаптировать, каждый день убивая и каждую ночь оживляя вас. Но здешний мир, как обычно, оказался сильнее, чем любой внешний источник. Он смог найти лазейку, поглотить и переварить луракастрию в вашей крови. Достаточно было инфицировать ею не взрослую особь, а зиготу. Что, как вы, наверняка помните, и произошло много лет назад.  
Арман неотрывно смотрел на человека в колбе и видел другого. Уходившего в тот день вместе с Мариусом и остальными. С Дэниелом.  
\- Позвольте вам представить, - продолжал Дэвид, - Единственный в мире носитель луракастрии второго поколения. Родоначальник силы наших воинов. Мой карманный Иисус. И величайшая удача, что я смог тогда увести его у вас прямо из-под носа. Помнишь ту операцию, Мариус?  
Мастер глухо взревел, пришла его очередь дергаться, оставаясь намертво привязанным к креслу. Наверно, ему хватит сил вырвать эти ремни. Или, может, сухожилия и кости поддадутся раньше. Все эти мысли неясным шумом неслись в голове Армана.  
Виктор Лионкур, единственный в мире живорожденный ребенок вампира. Родной сын Лестата, возлюбленный Роуз, приятель Дэниела, отправившийся с ним в ту ночь на бой, из которого оба так и не вернулись.  
Он мирно покачивался в колбе, равнодушный ко всем событиям внешнего мира. А Арман смотрел на него и в очередной раз понимал, что, кажется, на этот раз им действительно не спастись.

Где-то капала вода. Кап-кап-кап. Равномерно отсчитывая минуты и часы, вымывая себе протоку в камне. Он при всем желании не смог бы сказать, где – сразу за этим поворотом или еще через тысячу поворотов в другом конце цитадели. Или сколько минут и часов она ему насчитала.  
Петр сидел в одном из коридоров нижнего уровня. Шлем валялся рядом, из передатчика тихо раздавался голос дока, он транслировал себя на все частоты. Это конечно было полнейшим нарушением устава, снимать шлем во время службы запрещалось, но пусть док вначале придумает, как, не поднимая визора, остановить хлещущую из носа кровь. Между прочим, святую, как он сам рассказывал всему городу в своих проповедях седьмого дня. Да и тем более, Петр ведь все слышал. Правда, ни слова не мог разобрать, зато монотонный бубнеж не давал уплыть окончательно. Где же все-таки эта вода. Кап-кап. Звук не то, чтобы раздражал, но усыплял. А первому апостолу запрещено спать в катакомбах. И снимать шлем. Кап-кап-кап.  
Этот мальчишка, что же он такое? Почему в один момент вдруг стало больно, а потом голова будто взорвалась? Он же не рыжий. Рыжими были сестры. А у этого волосы цвета темного-темного янтаря. Кап-кап-кап.  
В катакомбах становилось чертовски холодно. Свет почти не горел. Гроза наверху все-таки вырубила им все генераторы. Это плохо, он точно помнил, что Иисус, его приятель, не переносил темноты. «Я вообще-то хирург», - вот так он все время говорил. Интересно, почему он это вспомнил? Странные мысли лезут в голову, когда много лет заживо гниешь в земле. И вначале веришь, что тебя придут и спасут, прислушиваешься к шагам, а потом постепенно перестаешь. Никто, кроме тебя, малыш. Никто, кроме тебя самого, не выведет тебя из катакомб. Капает вода.  
Какие катакомбы? Какие, к чертям, сестры?  
Он схватился за голову – та опять начала болеть. Неужели еще один приступ. Не надо, у него в носу и так ни одного целого сосуда! Это ему за плохую веру? За то, что он грохнул Иуду-1? Так тот сам заслужил! Поднял руку на ангела господня!  
Ярость, внезапно захлестнувшая все его существо, была столь сильна, что разом выжгла боль. Никто не смеет причинять вреда его ангелу! В январе в Майами так тепло, как не бывает летом в Лос-Анджелесе. Кап-кап-кап, да там целый водопад. Сейчас затопит нижние уровни, и все будет кончено.  
Боль все-таки добралась до него, вцепилась в бедные изъеденные лекарствами мозги голодной крысой, дернула в разные стороны, и ему ничего больше не оставалось. Он потерял сознание.  
*  
Клирики поливают их ультрафиолетом, они бегут вперед на пределе своих возможностей. Ни один человек не различит движений вампира, когда тот несется на полной скорости. Но клирики – давно не люди. Виктору прошивает ногу, он вскрикивает и падает. Это конец. Он подхватывает упавшего, закидывает его себе на спину, снова бежит, что есть сил. Но шансов больше нет.  
*  
\- Ты будешь первым воином моей новой армии, - Док склонился над ним, произносит его имя. Или не его? Не расслышать.  
\- Да пошел ты, - это он что ли плюнул доку в лицо? Почему у него красная слюна? Господь, как же больно! Не смейте делать это со мной! Не смейте!  
*  
\- Эй, вставай, - волосы пахнут цветами. Они такие мягкие. И не рыжие совсем, цвета темного-темного янтаря. Он зарывается в них носом, находит губами ухо, целует в верхний кончик, - Пора выдвигаться. Мы скоро доберемся до убежища, я тебе обещаю. И там будем спать, сколько хотим. Он шепчет это, как заведенный, уже не целует, а покусывает чужую мочку. Сиплый тихий стон. Значит, все правильно делает. Вот и к шее допустили. Кожа сладкая-сладкая. Он вылизывает ее, прежде чем…  
*  
Вокруг них дремучий, почти первобытный лес. Они вдвоем ушли от замка так далеко, как только могли. Высоченные деревья в несколько обхватов, заросли папоротника скрывают землю. Его листья будто кто-то ножом искромсал. В лунном свете они сами, как серебряные лезвия.  
\- Сегодня самая короткая ночь, ты должен помочь мне найти этот дурацкий цветок! Я один не справлюсь, - заполошный шепот, смех в голосе. Цветок чего ему нужен?  
\- Детка, давай просто закажем самый большой букет в местном магазине? За счет нашего принца, разумеется!  
Он ловит летящую в шутливом ударе руку на подлете, целует запястье, потом выше, а через пару мгновений уже притискивает его одному из стволов, лихорадочно вжимается губами в губы. А тот даже не пытается вырваться. Тяжело дышит, подставляется, и обнимает крепко-крепко.  
*  
\- Мне не нравится эта идея со щитами. Война, разумеется, будет выиграна. Но что будет с нами?  
\- Я согласен с Амадео, но не из-за угрозы для нас, - говорит Мариус, поудобнее усаживаясь на обитом ярким синим шелком диване, - Тотальное уничтожение не принесет никому спасения.  
\- Да что ты понимаешь, - ощетинивается тот, кого назвали Амадео, - Ты и твое идиотское милосердие! Вот что не принесет нам спасения. Самое главное – выжить! Поэтому я проголосую за!  
Он приподнимает голову с чужих колен. Снизу смотреть на это нежное лицо еще лучше. Жаль, в последнее время улыбку увидеть на нем получается слишком редко.  
*  
Больше нет ни фейерверков, ни барбекю, но в лагере беженцев все равно празднуют день независимости. Люди украсили звездно-полосатыми флагам свои палатки из ветоши, повсюду горят костры, вокруг них собираются целыми семьями те, кто выжил. Жарят чудом найденные сосиски - одна сейчас стоит, как хорошее ружье. Они тоже гуляют среди смертных, как делали это тысячу раз до войны. Идут почти в ногу, его рука привычно лежит на чужом плече.  
На небе сияют летние звезды. Редкая по нынешним временам роскошь. Щиты теперь запускают каждую ночь, но на день независимости правительство подарило им всем этот праздник.  
\- Жаль, никто из нас в сове время так и не догадался покусать Уилла Смита, - В обращенных на него темных бархатных глазах вопрос и отблески костров, - Ему неплохо удавалось громить инопланетян аккурат на 4 июля. Я, кстати, спрашивал Дэвиса, может, он также умеет.  
\- А он что?  
\- Ничего. Сказал мне: "Брат, все черные умеют круто выглядеть, а не заражать супер-вирусом корабли пришельцев".  
\- Еще бы он сказал тебе что-то другое!  
\- Да брось. Я уверен, мы бы их нагнули, если бы корабль действительно существовал. Кстати, как думаешь, Беонс Ноулз выжила?  
\- Понятия не имею! Твои вопросы сегодня - верх глупости! И зачем она тебе?  
\- Я б ее обратил! Отличный был бы сюрприз Дэвису на день рождения.  
\- Какое счастье, что тебе за все это время не удалось обратить ни ее, ни кого-нибудь другого!  
\- Эй, не так уж я и плох!  
*  
\- Нас предали! Они не снимут щиты! Это конец! – Слезы градом катятся по его нежным щекам, он такой плакса, на самом деле, - Никогда они не оставят нас в покое!  
\- Иди сюда и успокойся, - можно самым кончиком языка мягко-мягко слизать красные дорожки. Сладость и соль, - Хочешь, скажу тебе сентиментальную глупость?  
\- Не смей! И отпусти меня!  
\- Не-а, - несмотря на весь ужас их положения, он все равно улыбается. Ведь они все еще вместе. Значит до конца еще далеко.  
*  
Имя. Губы произносят его имя, но он никак не может его различить.  
\- …, я не видел тебя десять лет. Ты выглядишь полностью оправившимся от своего недуга.  
\- Ты тоже неплохо сохранился, босс.  
*  
\- Ты безответственный твердолобый болван! Я не понимаю, зачем ты каждый раз лезешь в самое пекло!? Ты испытываешь меня на прочность? Мстишь мне за что-то?!  
\- А тебе хоть раз в твою прекрасную голову приходило, что не все в моей жизни про тебя? Что это вообще-то и наша война! И я должен в ней сражаться!  
\- Ты никому ничего не должен! Не должен раз за разом соваться туда, где тебя могут убить! Найдутся другие! Почему всегда ты?!  
\- Потому что я хочу, чтобы у нас с тобой было мирное будущее, трусливый ты придурок!  
\- Не смей так называть меня! Ты ничего не знаешь! Ничего!  
\- Да пошел ты нахрен!  
Он хлопает дверью так, что, кажется, по дереву идет трещина.  
*  
\- Ладно! В конце концов, у меня идеальные отношения! Мы с ним хотя бы не ругаемся из-за музыки в машине. Ну, почти никогда. То есть иногда. Не ругаемся.  
Дэвис сочувственно похлопывает его по плечу  
\- Да, брат, - со вздохом говорит он, - Идиллия.  
*  
\- Я тебя люблю, господи, как же я люблю тебя! Как я пережил все эти годы? Как я буду жить, если ты опять пропадешь?  
Он целует, гладит везде, куда успевает дотянуться. Белое тонкое тело, лилия в руках ангела, божье знамение. И эти волосы повсюду. Он вплетает в них пальцы, набирает полные пригоршни, запрокидывает чужую голову, открывая себе доступ к шее. Ноги обвиваются вокруг его талии, руки притягивают ближе, они так близко, еще немного – и срастутся в одно тело. И это будет самый счастливый конец на свете. Чужие зубы на его шее, его зубы на чужой.  
\- На счет «три»…Три! – Господи, как больно, сладко, горячо, будто кости дробятся внутри. Вокруг них горит огонь, на них с грохотом падают ледяные глыбы. Остаться бы так навсегда. Умереть вместе с ним, рядом с ним, в нем. Мы оба не сможем жить друг без друга, малыш, слышишь?  
*  
\- Мы нашли тебя много лет назад на развалинах твоего дома. Неужели ты ничего не помнишь? Вампиры убили всех. Твоих родителей, брата. Маленькую сестренку. Она была совсем крошка. Ты так ее любил! У нее были восхитительные кудри, такие темные, чуть рыжеватые. Вот, посмотри. Ее локон у тебя в медальоне. Ты носишь его с тех самых пор, как поклялся уничтожить всех кровососов на земле.  
Куда док дел его медальон? Господь посчитал это грехом. Какой грех может быть в рыжеватом локоне? Почему его отобрали? Как звали его сестрёнку? На золотой пластине выточена буква «А».  
*  
\- Этот не подходит, у него тепловой сенсор в экране.  
\- Но он мне нравится. Хочу его купить.  
\- Да покупай ради бога. Только работать он у тебя все равно не будет.  
Он наклоняется, кладет одну руку на чужое плечо, а вторую – прямо на лежащую на мышке ладонь.  
\- Выбирай сразу матричный экран, там тоже есть классные модели. Смотри! Вот это шикарный телефон! Нравится? Черный, как твоя душа!  
Волосы лезут ему в рот, но он даже не думает отворачиваться.  
*  
\- Вставай и неси свет людям, мой первый апостол!  
*  
\- Эй, не кисни, босс! Это просто захват партии защитных костюмов. Украду нам с тобой самые лучшие и рванем на море. Пока оно не пересохло. Ну, по рукам? Выше нос. И поцелуй меня, как следует. Давай, чтобы я помнил, как хочу к тебе вернуться.  
*  
Вода наконец-то перестала течь. И боль прошла. В голове было ясно и хорошо.  
Апостол очнулся, но он уже был ни в чем не уверен. Даже в своем имени.  
Одно он знал точно – апостолом он был не всегда.

Фотография прожигала нагрудный карман куртки. Луи бежал по переполненным людьми коридорам общины, пролетал поворот за поворотом, и ради исключения в этот раз никто даже не пытался перехватить его и задать очередной важный вопрос. И еще неизвестно, что им мешало – его скорость или его выражение лица. Нужно было как можно скорее поговорить с Габриэль. Безумный рассказ, который поведал ему Ахэну – в нем при всем желании нельзя было выискать и крупицы здравого смысла. И от этого он казался еще более правдивым.  
Луи не хотел даже самому себе признаваться, но он уже смирился с тем, что сегодня все они умрут. Принял это знание и был готов. Но проблеск надежды, подаренный ему человеческим юношей, в один момент смел с таким тщанием возведенную плотину самопожертвования. Все-таки, он был трусом. И очень хотел сохранить хотя бы несколько жизней. Последняя машина все еще на ходу. Если удастся убедить Габриэль, заставить ее поверить, что Лестата можно спасти – неужели она останется защищать эти стены, этих чужих им людей. Она, Роуз, Бьянка и Бенджи. Носилки с Лестатом. Этот мальчик, Ахэну. Им нужен проводник, к тому же, он, кажется приглянулся Бьянке. О том, что ему самому сесть в машину вряд ли удастся, Луи постарался не думать.  
Он наконец добрался до больших ворот. Габриэль должна быть на стенах. Замер посередине двора, пытаясь углядеть в толпе ее сияющие светлые волосы. Когда Мысленный дар, позволявший вампирам телепатически общаться друг с другом, пропал, Луи не сразу это заметил. Его собственных сил всегда было настолько мало, что он даже не понял, что изменилось. Зато привыкнуть оказалось гораздо проще, чем всем остальным. Больше всего злился Арман, самый сильный телепат среди них. У него никак не получалось заново начать доносить свои мысли и желания голосом, по-человечески. А Луи от этого и не отвыкал. Но сейчас мысленного дара не хватало. Достаточно было бы послать Габриэль самый простой зов…  
Здесь было шумно. Люди сновали вокруг Луи, говорили тысячей голосов, дышали и шевелились. Их сердца равномерно стучали, а кровь с ревом бежала по венам и артериям. Но крики, вдруг привлекшие его внимание, оказались слишком громкими даже для захлестнутого людским морем двора.  
Луи встрепенулся и огляделся в поисках беспокойного источника. На широких ступенях, прямо у входа в основные помещения собрался народ. Это они кричали, напирали друг на друга и размахивали руками. Что они могли не поделить? Только драки из-за лишнего одеяла им тут не хватало.  
Луи поспешил туда.  
\- Из-за вас мы тут застряли! – кричал Роджер, один из самых молодых вампиров, обращенный несколько лет назад кем-то из одиночек вопреки всем запретам и на свое счастье прибившийся к общине, - Сейчас бы были далеко!  
\- Куда ты девать себя собрался?! – Гудел на него в ответ здоровенный бородатый мужик. Луи помнил его, он часто бывал здесь. Они со старым Джеком помогали Лестату организовывать патрули, - С одной стороны церковные морды валят, а с другой бури метут! Тебя не одни перепашут, так другие. Сам опомниться не успеешь, как кончишься!  
\- Кончитесь только вы, доверчивые идиоты! Думаешь, здесь кто-то хочет вас защищать? Вам открыли ворота, только потому что наш принц тяжело ранен и не знает, что творится под его носом!  
\- Скажешь, стой он сейчас передо мной, то сказал бы: «Я, Большой Том, дурак, как есть, дурак со всех сторон. И рвану сейчас навстречу церковником, голым задом сверкая» ?!  
\- Стой он сейчас здесь, - сплюнул Тому под ноги Роджер, - ноги бы вашей тут не было! Он бы спас нас! Всех до единого! И ты знаешь, как!  
Луи неожиданно понял, что все, кто был во дворе, столпились вокруг них. Занимавшие второй уровень, стояли по краю галереи и тоже не сводили глаз с этих двоих. Среди них была и Габриэль. Она опиралась на какую-то длинную палку, будто на копье, и как никогда напоминала валькирию, северную боевую деву в ледяной ярости. Повсюду царила гнетущая и напряженная тишина. И в этой тишине все больше и больше взоров начинало быть обращено на него, вдруг с ужасом понял Луи. Чего все они от него хотят?  
\- И как же? Расскажи-ка мне, господин вампир? – Большой Том нехорошо прищурился. Стоявшие за его спиной односельчане подобрались, готовые к любой его команде.  
Идиот Роджер этого не видел. Напыщенный молодой петух, которому черная кровь била в голову!  
\- Он бы позволил нам выпить вас всех! И тогда бы никакой легион стал бы нам не страшен! Мы поднялись бы выше бурь, перелетели бы горы! Получили бы наконец ту силу, которая всегда принадлежала нам!  
\- Да ты… - Том взревел, - Он бы руку скорее дал себе отрубить, чем пошел бы такое!  
\- Ты ничего не можешь знать про Ночной Народ, человек! – Визгливо крикнул в ответ Роджер, - Мы были великими! Нас вели вперед могучие вожди! И принц был таким! Не моя вина, что сейчас нами управляет жалкий трус, который даже подумать боится о том, чтобы хоть кому-то отказать! Вот он стоит в стороне и делает вид, что не слышит меня, - его рука обвинительно указала на Луи. Стоявшие рядом люди резко сделали шаг назад, оставляя его одного в этом внезапном кругу неприкасаемости. Луи сжал кулаки, - Что скажете, господин Де Пон-дю-Лак? Какой из ваших богов приказал вам оставить нас всех умирать?  
\- Ты не в себе, Роджер, - мягко произнес Луи, когда понял, что все люди и вампиры во дворе ждут его ответа, - И не понимаешь, что несешь. Том прав, Лестат бы никогда не бросил в беде своих союзников. Откуда у тебя взялись такие мысли?  
\- От тех, кто видел и знает больше меня, - Рявкнул Роджер, - И я сейчас покажу тебе, как вампиры решали свои дела в старину.  
Никто даже понять не успел, что случилось дальше. Они сорвались с места одновременно. Роджер, блестя клыками, кинулся вцепиться в шею Большому Тому. Тот разгадал маневр и уже было поймал чужую голову своими огромными ручищами, чтобы раздавить ее, как устричную раковину. А потом Луи пришел в себя и увидел, что стоит между ними, упираясь кулаками обоим в центр груди.  
\- Прекратите, - выдохнул он, - Немедленно прекратите!  
Том тяжело дышал, подоспевшая Габриэль быстро скрутила тонко скулящего Роджера. Кажется, Луи слегка не рассчитал и все-таки помял ему одно ребро.  
\- Что будем делать? – Габриэль подбородком указала на смутьяна, - Предлагаю просто выставить его за ворота. Туда, куда он так рвался.  
\- У нас остались еще остались неиспользуемые комнаты с замками? – Спросил Луи, старательно не глядя ни на кого во дворе. Роджер заслуживал прилюдного наказания, но он просто не мог найти в себе сил это сделать.  
\- Наверху, - По ледяному лицу Габриэль Луи разом понял все, что она про него думает.  
\- Тогда пусть его туда и отведут.  
\- Как скажешь, - она удержалась и не пнула Роджера с явным трудом, - Сама отведу. Не знаю, кому могу доверить такого ценного пленника.  
\- Потом найди меня, пожалуйста. Ты мне очень нужна, - и поняв, что больше не выдержит ни секунды этой тяжелой неуверенной тишины, Луи быстрым шагом направился внутрь общины. Битва еще не началась, а он уже сбежал.

\- Чего ты хотел? - Габриэль нашла его у двери в «жилой отсек» общины. Здесь они хранили свои гробы и немногочисленные сохранившиеся личные вещи. Каким-то везунчикам иногда даже удавалось погрузиться в мертвый сон. На этот случай общая дверь была огромной и тяжелой. Чтобы только вампир мог открыть ее. В последние годы она ни разу не закрывалась.  
\- Все хорошо? – Спросил Луи.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, крепко ли я заперла ублюдка? Или не свернула ему шею в процессе? – У Габриель, в отличие от него, не было проблем с формулировками.  
\- И то, и другое, - Луи грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Не волнуйся. Пока я выполняю твои поручения. И буду оставаться на твоей стороне до тех пор, пока ты будешь оставаться на стороне моего сына, - зачем-то добавила она.  
Луи, тем не менее, кивнул.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты на это взглянула, - он вытащил из кармана фотографию.  
\- Где ты ее нашел? – Габриель достаточно было одного взгляда, чтобы узнать всех, - Такая старая, еще до войны снимали. И считай, что я взглянула. Каких слов ты теперь ждешь? Как мы все хорошо жили? Или каким идиотом Миль всегда выходил на снимках? Учти, для вечера воспоминаний еще слишком рано. Тем более, у меня нет на него времени, на стенах еще непочатый край работы.  
\- Это не я нашел, - и он рассказал ей все, что услышал от Ахэну.  
Габриэль выслушала его молча. Иногда она поглядывала на фотографию, но потом снова возвращала Луи все свое внимание. Молчание ее было тяжелым и недоверчивым. Но Луи отказывался сдаваться. Он все больше и больше распалялся, описывал южные оазисы, будто видел их сам, придумывал и сочинял на ходу. Лишь бы она поверила! Наконец он закончил и замолчал, поднимая взгляд на Габриэль.  
\- Каких слов ты теперь ждешь? – Просто повторила она.  
Луи на секунду прикрыл глаза.  
\- Если он сказал правду, то у вас всех появился шанс выбраться.  
\- Да ты издеваешься, - Габриэль сунула фотографию ему в руку, - Даже если на малейшее мгновение предположить, что он нам не врет, то чего ты от меня хочешь? Сию же секунду бросить все, чудом и чертовой матерью запихнуть в машину сопротивляющуюся Роуз и полупрозрачного Лестата, мчать к южным горам, искать там правильную бурю… Ты же помнишь, что любая встряска может его убить? – Она замолчала, а потом заговорила медленно и устало, - Луи, я понимаю, ты хочешь нас спасти. Но уже слишком поздно. Мы не можем уйти.  
\- Почему? – Прошептал он.  
Габриэль вздохнула и сделала то, чего Луи ожидал от нее меньше всего на свете. Погладила по щеке, а потом крепко обняла и прижала к себе. Он был чуть выше ростом, стоять было не очень удобно, но Луи ни за что бы не разорвал это объятие.  
\- Бедный мой мальчик, - вздохнула Габриэль, поглаживая его по спине, - Бедный хороший мальчик. Прости, но тебе не удастся нас защитить. И меня прости, я в этот раз не смогу защитить тебя. Все, что мы можем – это стоять до конца. Это наш бой, прими его. А те, кто выживет, потом смогут отправиться в южные горы. И проверить, сказку ли рассказал тебе этот Ахэну или самую настоящую быль.  
Она разжала руки и сделала шаг назад.  
\- Пора возвращаться к насущным делам. Что думаешь делать с настроениями среди вампиров и людей?  
Луи аккуратно убрал фотографию обратно в карман. И последовал ее примеру.  
\- А думаешь, нужно что-то делать? Смутьян изолирован, никто больше не начнет склоку.  
\- Ты так думаешь? Роджер ведь не сам дошел до этой мысли. Кто-то ведь его надоумил.  
\- Да с чего ты взяла? Это простейший план. Напиться крови до состояния слепня и бежать. Мы уже перерождаемся с этим планом в голове.  
Габриэль покачала головой.  
\- Ты плохо его слушал, Луи. Откуда молодой идиот, обращенный пару лет назад, может знать о великих вампирах прошлого? Презрение к человеку – это я могу понять. Они для нас еда. Но спесь, вера в превосходство вампирской крови. Кто влил этот яд ему в уши? Не у своего же создателя, такого же младенца, как и он, парень всего нахватался.  
Великие вампиры прошлого. Их в мире осталось всего двое…  
Луи посмотрел на Габриэль, и наверно, что-то такое промелькнуло у него на лице, что она разом обратилась в слух.  
\- Та засада. Ты говорила, все способные носить оружие отправились туда, никто не остался в стороне. Но ведь вовсе не обязательно навлекать на себя подозрения, уклоняясь от боя. Достаточно дать врагам знать, что это ты.  
Нужно что-то совсем простое. Но очень заметное. Габриэль неотрывно глядела на него, и в ее глазах Луи читал свои непроизнесенные слова.  
\- Сукин сын еще в самом начале перемотал руку. Говорил, сильно зацепило, но ничто не помешает ему сражаться.  
Они больше не могли читать мыли друг друга, но Луи знал и так. Они сейчас видят одно и то же. Две машины, усталые и израненные вампиры, кучка встречающих на крыльце. Торн выскакивает из кузова и у него на руке ярко-красный шарф.  
А потом он входит, когда они впятером решают судьбу общины. И на обеих его могучих руках – ни единой царапины.  
\- Бегом, к Бенджи! - выдохнула Габриэль, - Вызовем ублюдка по громкой связи, соврем что-нибудь о срочной выездной миссии. Он примчится, как миленький.  
Луи кивнул. А потом они разом сорвались с места.

И опоздали совсем чуть-чуть. Связанный Бенджи с кляпом во рту лежал на полу и смотрел на них исполненными ужаса глазами. Половина его драгоценных приемников была разбита или опрокинута. Пока Луи рассказывал Габриэль свои сказки, здесь происходила нешуточная борьба, которую можно было предотвратить, соображай они чуть быстрее.  
Торн стоял рядом с самой большой и уцелевшей радиоточкой и судорожно крутил все ручки, пытаясь поймать нужную ему частоту.  
\- Не выйдет, буря блокирует все сигналы – Луи сам не узнал свой голос. Столько в нем было холода и металла.  
Торн неторопливо обернулся к ним.  
\- Луи, - сказал он, - И бешеная сука.  
\- Ты сдал нас клирикам.  
\- Я предлагал тебе бежать со мной. Зря ты не согласился. Тогда бы мы с тобой сейчас были уже далеко. А теперь я вынужден настраиваться на частоту Ватикана и просить их выслать за мной одну из их чудо-машин.  
\- Назови хоть одну причину, почему мне не убить тебя прямо сейчас?  
\- Силенок не хватит? – Пожал могучими плечами Торн. Он вел себя уверено и спокойно, но Луи чуял – он нервничает. Воняющая страхом кровь выдавала предателя с головой, - Тут уж скорее я тебя уничтожу, дорогой мой исполняющий обязанности вожака. Позволь тебе сказать, в этом ты был так же жалок, как и во всем остальном, что не касалось проливания слез и согревания нашему принцу его гроба. Увы!  
Он сделал шаг в их сторону, и Луи, больше не мучаясь и не раздумывая, кинулся на него.  
Торн был прав. Он всегда был слабейшим. Ни прожитые годы, ни кровь Лестата не делали его сильнее. Для многих это было самой настоящей загадкой. Но только не для него самого. Ты никогда не обретешь силу, если не стремишься к ней. Если она тебе не нужна.  
Но сейчас, в этой разгромленной комнате, в спрятанной посреди пустыни небольшой крепости, спустя тысячелетия после великих вампирских войн, кровь проснулась. И вся сила Древних несдерживаемым потоком хлынула в Луи.  
Торн не ожидал такого напора. Он отступил под шквалом обрушившихся на него ударов, не успевая ни уклоняться, ни бить в ответ. Луи никогда не был силен в кабацкой драке, он просто атаковал, рвался к чужим артериям, к бьющемуся сердцу, как велела проснувшаяся кровь. Она ревела в ушах, заглушая все остальные звуки, и Луи казалось, что он в самом центре песчаной бури. Он сам стал этой бурей. Буря хотела разрушать.  
Но и Торн был сильным и старым воином. Он быстро оправился от своей растерянности и сам ринулся в атаку. Они сцепились насмерть, как два диких зверя. Никакие приемы и правила больше не действовали, все это было не нужно. Они рвали друг друга зубами, ломали кости, крошили суставы. Кровь Луи, изливаясь на них, мгновенно залечивала обоих, чтобы позволить им убивать друг друга вновь.  
Луи вывернулся, оседлал Торна, крепко схватил его за голову и несколько раз с силой ударил ей о каменный пол. Ошметки чужого черепа брызнули во все стороны, Торн взревел от боли и ярости и рванул вперед. Они смертельным вихрем понеслись по коридорам, врезаясь в стены, снося все на своем пути, продолжая наносить друг другу жуткие удары. За ними оставался след из крови, клочьев одежды и вмятин на стенах.  
Драка вынесла их в центр двора. Шепотки, недобрые взгляды, унижение, которое он пережил здесь совсем недавно. Луи почувствовал, как последний проблеск контроля покидает его. И приветствовал затопляющую разум первобытную тьму всем сердцем.  
Торн снова накинулся на него, огромный рычащий медведь, но Луи был готов. Смотри на меня, Волкоборец! Это все для тебя! Убить медведя почетней, чем стаю голодных волков!  
Он прыгнул вперед, в полете вскидывая руку с окровавленными скрюченными как у ястреба пальцами-когтями. Торн падал на него, безумно хохотал, предчувствуя скорую победу. За тебя, убийца волков. Я слышу его сердце. Я растерзаю его за тебя.  
Рука с хрустом вошла в грудную клетку, кроша и ломая кости. Торн закричал, и в его крике не больше не было торжества, только боль. Луи дернул его на себя, нащупывая внутри все еще бьющийся сгусток крови и мышц, сжал его в кулаке и рванул, вырывая раздавленное сердце из чужой разбитой груди.  
Торн, хрипя, упал к его ногам. Лу даже не посмотрел на него. Он вгрызся в свою добычу, впуская в себя такую сладкую и густую, долгожданную кровь. И высосал ее до конца.  
Я, - Покончив со своей жестокой трапезой, он окинул взглядом замерших людей, - обвиняю Торна Северянина в сговоре с клириками, атаке легиона, пленении Мариуса и покушении на Лестата, нашего вождя и принца. И приговариваю к смерти.  
Луи схватил все еще хрипящего и бьющегося в судорогах Торна за шею, поднял его одной рукой, а второй ухватил за остатки волос на затылке и задрал чужую голову, открывая шею всем собравшихся.  
\- Смертный приговор будет приведен в исполнение немедленно.  
Он вонзил зубы в артерию и поглотил последнюю кровь, что оставалась в этом теле. Отшвырнул затихшую скорлупу куда-то в сторону. И утирая окровавленный рот, обвел взглядом двор.  
Он был переполнен людьми. Все сбежались на их бой. Я победил, Волкоборец! Я верю!  
\- Клирики у ворот! - крикнул Луи, - Они атакуют нас и постараются уничтожить! Но у них ничего не выйдет! Эти стены станут могилой для легиона! Потому что по-другому просто не может быть.  
И люди, и остававшаяся в живых горстка вампиров – все они заорали, завопили, затопали и засвистели, приветствуя его слова. Поднявшийся рев, услышь его подступающие церковники, заставил бы их еще раз хорошо подумать перед своей безнадежной атакой.  
А потом весь двор, люди и вампиры разом опустились на одно колено, приветствуя своего вожака.

Божественный свет дарил блаженство. Он согревал, ласкал, нес покой. Ничто больше не было важно. Прошла даже эта обжигавшая много лет боль в груди. Никакие беды, никакие напасти не были страшны, пока в центре мира горела благословенная лампада. Как она так долго прожила без ее очищающих лучей?  
Какое же счастье, что они вот-вот принесут исцеление двум пойманным созданиям ночи. Господь повелел любить все в этом мире, поэтому она с огромной любовью смотрела на вершимое перед ее глазами чудо.  
Первым исцеления удостоился старший. Вначале Глава самолично ввел ему несколько разных инъекций, отчего тот сразу посвятил Богу свой разум и сердце, а потом открыл путь крови Сына Его. Греховное тело создания ночи поддалось силе благословения не сразу. Он был сильным, этот вампир. Сильным и старым. Проклятье в его клетках укрепилось и пустило корни слишком давно. Но и оно начинало таять, уступая место великому свету.  
Младший, дьявол с лицом божьего ангела, до этого пристально вглядывавшийся в лицо своего товарища, вдруг забился в путах и закричал, срывая голос:  
\- Очнись! Не смей отрубаться! Мне нужна помощь! Очнись! Хоть раз защити меня, сукин ты сын!  
По его лицу потекли кровавые слезы, ремни на его руках и ногах не поддавались, но он все равно рвался из них, не понимая, что скоро благословение найдет и его:  
\- Этот ублюдок обманул нас! Он не отправит в общину никакое лекарство! Вставай! Просыпайся! Не смей ни во что обращаться! Ты должен встать! Ты нужен Лестату! Ты нужен всем! Мариус! Мариус, гори ты в аду!  
Глупыш. Она бы даже подошла обнять и успокоить его, если бы не боялась свершить святотатство. В конце концов, на пути к очищению мы все оказываемся в одиночестве. Ты должен сам ступить на него, маленький демон.  
Он все кричал и звал старшего по имени. Какая разница, что это было за имя. С ним, как и с грехами прошлой жизни будет дарован шанс распрощаться навсегда. Это ли не таинство великого отпущения?  
Тело ее будущего брата-во-крови сияло все сильнее. Обычным глазом этого было не разглядеть, но она видела, так как уже была благословлена. Перерождение вот-вот начнется.  
Глава внимательно наблюдал за своим будущим воином. Вдруг он нахмурился и покачал головой. Она и сама видела, что Очищение идет медленнее, чем нужно. Слишком давно это создание ночи пребывало в бездне греха  
\- Ладно, увеличим, - самому себе задумчиво сказал Глава и подошел к панели управления Колыбелью, ввел несколько команд. Сосуд Божьего Сына засиял ярче, кровь в тело ночного создания побежала быстрее, притихший было маленький демон нова закричал, проклиная их всех.  
И тут неожиданно весь свет в лаборатории мигнул и погас.  
В кромешной тьме и тишине зазвучал раздраженный голос Главы.  
\- Чертовы бури! Опять выбило всю линию. Кто-нибудь, сходите в генераторную, перезапустите щиток!  
Один из ее братьев-во-крови, тот, кто стоял ближе всех к выходу, бесшумно сорвался с места и отправился выполнять приказ.  
\- Остальные – сюда. Один к Колыбели, двое – к очищаемым. Протокол повышенной охраны.  
Братья подобрались и сделали шаг вперед, будто были единой безупречной машиной. Она устремилась вслед за ними, но тут что-то сильно-сильно ожгло ее тело через одежду прямо туда, где билось сердце. А потом еще и еще.  
Она задрожала от боли, давя в горле крик.  
А потом в голове что-то щелкнуло, и Джесс стала снова видеть в темноте.

Грохот трех выстрелов, звон разбитого стекла, звуки борьбы, крики, хрипы и странные чавкающие всхлипы прорезали темноту все разом. Арман опять дернулся и попытался освободиться, но тщетно. Где-то рядом выругались. Он едва сдержался и чуть не заорал от радости. Это был голос Джесс!  
\- Арман, это ты?  
\- Да! – он замер, а в следующий момент ремни на руках ослабли.  
\- Дальше сам, - крикнула Джесс, а следом прогремело еще несколько выстрелов.  
Он судорожно рванул ремни на ногах, потом собрался, нащупал крепления и расстегнул их. Соскочил с кресла, и кто-то сразу же ухватил его за лодыжку.  
\- Джесс?!  
\- Здесь, держу гадину! – раздался голос с другого конца. Не теряя ни секунды, Арман выхватил стилет – господин Глава был так самонадеян, что даже не отобрал у них оружие – и вонзил, не глядя. Раздавшийся крик был незнакомым, поэтому он нанес еще несколько ударов – в кромешной тьме вокруг удавалось разглядеть только силуэт. Но где голова в круглом шлеме, он видел прекрасно. Еще один удар, прямо под подбородок, как и в прошлый раз, и крик оборвался, сменившись предсмертным клокотанием.  
Свет включился.  
Арман вскочил, судорожно оглядываясь. Где-то должен быть третий апостол.  
У его ног лежал труп с развороченной выстрелами грудной клеткой и изувеченной рукой. Рядом валялся тот, с которым разделалась Джесс – у него был разбит визор, а из глаза торчал собственный монстроборец. Джесс даже не сняла его с апостольской шеи, цепочка до сих пор чуть-чуть покачивалась. Сама Джесс у дальней стены крепко удерживала Дэвида Тальбота. Господин Глава, похоже, пребывал в абсолютно бессознательном состоянии, но был все еще жив. А вот третьего нигде не было. Арман еще раз судорожно оглянулся, а потом вдруг громко чертыхнулась Джесс.  
Он подлетел к ней со стилетом наизготовку, но драться тут было уже не с кем. Только сейчас Арман заметил, что гигантская колба стоит разбитой и потухшей. Похоже, с ней покончил один из первых выстрелов Джесс. Пол вокруг металлического основания был залит водой и засыпан осколками стекла. Маска жизнеобеспечения, так напугавшая его поначалу, болталась и покачивалась мертвым стухшим осьминогом. И нигде не было ни намека на присутствие запертого в ней Виктора.  
\- Куда он делся? – Вырвалось у Армана.  
\- Не знаю, - пробормотала Джесс, - Но хотела бы узнать. Может, он в курсе, что случилось вот с этим парнем?  
И тогда, посмотрев вниз, Арман увидел третьего из апостолов. Точнее то, что от него осталось. По полу был намешан кровавый фарш из конечностей, обрывков рясы и кишок. Рядом валялся монстроборец, но, похоже, божий воин даже воспользоваться им не успел. Шлем откатился в дальний угол, и судя по кровавой дорожке, голова осталась в нем же. Казалось, на апостола в один момент опустился озверевший кухонный комбайн, измолотил его в ошметки, а потом так же молниеносно скрылся.  
\- Чертовщина, - Дэвид едва заметно шевельнулся, и Джесс, резко вскинув его на плечо, рванула к креслу, на котором Арман совсем недавно провел незабываемые минуты.  
Они вдвоем затащили его туда и торопливо застегнули ремни на руках и на ногах. Джесс подергала их на проверку, а Арман, прекрасно памятуя, чем заканчивается любая уверенность в собственных силах, быстро обыскал пока еще бесчувственное тело и снял с него что-то напоминавшее рацию, вытащил из кармана коричневых твидовых брюк небольшой кольт старой модели, и на всякий случай даже стянул с шеи нательный знак Единой церкви в мизинец длиной.  
Джесс тем временем колдовала над Мариусом. Тот и сам уже начал приходить в себя. Арман, не спуская взгляда с привязанного Дэвида, подошел к ним.  
\- Что тут происходит? И как у тебя получилось прийти в себя?  
Джесс помогла Мариусу спуститься с кресла. Его все еще немного шатало, но держался мастер неплохо.  
\- Меня что-то очень сильно обожгло, - ответила она, - Так сильно, что я проснулась. Дьявол его разберет, что это было. Где-то слева, вот тут.  
Джесс хлопнула себя по груди и неожиданно зашипела.  
\- Ах, это была ты, сучка! – Она сунула руку в нагрудный карман и вытащила оттуда ультрафиолетовую пулю. Ту самую, - Ну что, дождались? Ты ж моя хорошая!  
Дэвид очнулся и теперь пристально глядел на них, не произнося ни слова. Арман ему сейчас не завидовал.  
Пришедший в себя Мариус тем временем медленно обошел лабораторию и остановился над вызывающими множество вопросов останками. Джесс, заряжая заветной пулей свой револьвер, направилась к нему. Арман на всякий случай остался рядом с Дэвидом и наставил на него его же собственный кольт, потому что у того просто не могло не остаться козырей в рукаве.  
\- Что думаешь? – Негромко спросила Джесс.  
Мариус еще раз внимательно оглядел разбитую колбу, человеческое месиво, качнул рукой свисающую маску жизнеобеспечения, а потом поднял глаза к потолку.  
\- Думаю, что бы его ни убило, он покинуло нас через это, - он указал на черный провал вентиляционной шахты. На штукатурке вокруг нее в обеих сторон осталось по четыре царапины, будто от когтей какого-то некрупного дикого зверя. Металлическая решетка валялась внизу, присыпанная все той же штукатуркой.  
\- Выглядит так, будто мы снова в дерьме, да? – светски заметила Джесс, - Понять бы в каком на этот раз.  
\- Узнаете, если соизволите включить экраны на панели справа, - неожиданно заговорил Дэвид. Арман так встрепенулся, что чуть не пристрелил его. Очередная миновавшая смерть пробудила в нем какое-то лихое безразличие. Обманчиво казалось, что с ними всеми уже просто ничего не может случиться.  
\- Ага, и врубим какую-нибудь хитрую сигнализацию. Или твои машины просто оторвут нам руки, - фыркнула Джесс.  
\- Ты имеешь полное право не верить мне, Джессика, - спокойно ответил Дэвид, - Я не смогу тебя разубедить, да и не буду пытаться. Но думаю, лучше тебе быть готовой к встрече с тем, кого ты по неосторожности так опрометчиво выпустила на волю.  
\- О чем ты говоришь? – против воли вырвалось у Армана.  
Дэвид перевел взгляд на него.  
\- О нашем друге Викторе, разумеется.  
\- Что с ним?!  
\- С ним все в порядке, насколько может прибывать в порядке существо, луракастрия в крови которого окончательно мутировала.  
Не выдержав, Джесс решительно подошла к нему и приставила пистолет к виску.  
\- Или ты сейчас же начнешь нормально все объяснять, или мы дальше обойдемся совсем без твоих объяснений.  
\- Все очень просто, Джессика, - Улыбнулся ей Дэвид, - Я уже рассказывал твоим друзьям о том, как попадание в зиготу заставило луракастрию совершить качественно новый скачок. Это стала совсем другая частица. Сильная и потенциально совершенная. Но неустойчивая. Обращение Виктора в вампира временно стабилизировало ее, но здесь мы, как ты знаешь, традиционный вампиризм не поддерживаем. Кровь Виктора вкупе с набором препаратов давала потрясающий эффект. Именно эту комбинацию мы создали с доктором Фаридом, а уж потом я сам доработал ее до идеала. Она дарила мне моих апостолов – сильных, почти неуязвимых для рассеиваемого щитами солнца и послушных. Но нужно было все время контролировать курс препаратов. Иначе луракастрия брала вверх. Апостолы из-за них, конечно, значительно теряли в неуязвимости и боевом потенциале, Долгий День для них становился так же опасен, как и для остальных, зато оставались контролируемыми. Если же убрать препараты, получишь неостановимую мясорубку. Что, собственно, и произошло с Виктором. Большую часть времени я держал его в искусственно вызванной коме, но для Очищения, к сожалению, пришлось пробудить нашего носителя. И на этот раз даже лошадиная доза миорелаксанта не смогла его сдержать. А твой выстрел довершил побег.  
Мариус быстрым шагом подошел к панели и включил мониторы. Арман даже не успел испугаться, что сейчас что-нибудь заорет или взорвется. Ничего такого, как ни странно, не случилось, а вместо этого на мониторах начали появляться изображения. Он аккуратно подошел поближе и взглянул на них из-за спины мастера.  
На экранах сменялись разные помещения и коридоры цитадели. В некоторых уже появились лужи и пятна крови, в некоторых разорванные тела. А потом на одном из кадров промелькнуло что-то необычное и очень-очень быстрое.  
Мариус успел затормозить изображение и даже отмотать на пару кадров назад. Арман пригляделся и с трудом сдержал крик отвращения. Существо, которое с трудом смогли ухватить камеры, когда-то безусловно было человеком. Но с той же безусловностью сейчас оно им быть перестало. Это был не Виктор, волосы на голове существа были темными и короткими, но на этом людское в нем заканчивалось. Выгнутые под странным углом руки и ноги, которыми существо перебирало, словно огромный паук, скрюченная шея, гигантская пасть, заполненная клыками в палец длиной, на месте рта, щек и подбородка.  
И абсолютно красные, без зрачка и радужки глаза.  
\- Сын Лестата еще больший придурок, чем он сам – пробормотал Арман, глядя на обращенного, - Не думал, что так вообще может быть.  
\- Это апостол? – Спросил Мариус.  
\- Апостол, клирик, обычный солдат. Кто угодно, - охотно откликнулся Дэвид, - новая Луракастрия одинаково действует на всех.  
\- Как с ними бороться? – Прорычала Джесс, взводя курок.  
\- Расскажу, если согласитесь на сделку.  
\- Ты поразительно уверен в себе для ублюдка, подобие жизни которого сейчас висит на волоске,  
\- она снова ткнула ему стволом в висок.  
\- Ну, - протянул Дэвид с загадочной улыбкой, - понимаешь, сейчас я – сам себе гарантия. Вы зависите от меня так же, как и я от вас.  
\- С чего ты взял? Вот лично я не вижу ни единой причины не пристрелить тебя! Или просто оставить здесь связанного, а дверь – открытой пошире.  
\- Ты, конечно, можешь сделать все это, Джессика. Но только никто из вас не знает, как расправляться с этими тварями. А они очень быстро закончат свои развлечения в цитадели. И выйдут на улицы. Ты даже не представляешь, как быстро распространится эта новая чума.  
\- Где гарантии, что ты знаешь, как с ними бороться? Ты столько раз обманывал нас, выродок!  
\- Гарантии в том, что я уже много лет пью его кровь. И единственный на планете знаю формулу, которая стабилизирует луракастрию. Без нее процесс обращения молниеносен и необратим. Ну так что? Уговор?  
В комнате повисло абсолютно мертвое молчание. Слышно было только гудение ламп дневного света. На мониторах через равные интервалы по-прежнему сменялись коридоры. И существ в них прибавлялось с каждым кадром. Арман перестал дышать. Хотелось посмеяться над собой, так уверенно размышлявшим, что хуже быть не может. Они только что выпустили на землю новое проклятие, перед которым меркли легион, клирики и апостолы. Мариус, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за мониторами, неподвижный будто изваяние. Джесси дрожала. Она скалилась, кривилась и по-прежнему целилась Дэвиду в висок. Арман начал считать про себя. Один, два, три, четыре… На восьми Джесс опустила пистолет и закричала от ярости.  
\- Будь ты проклят! - она пнула кресло, - Ты победил. Старая гадина!  
\- Я был бы тебе признателен, если бы ты воздержалась от оскорблений, - голос Дэвида даже немного дрогнул от возмущения. Хитрый ублюдок, он с самого начала знал, что у них нет выбора! – И развязала меня.  
\- Это сделаю я, - Арман не понял, как мастер вдруг оказался рядом с Джесс. Он ведь только что стоял здесь, рядом, - ты ведь не против, Джесси?  
Он, не дожидаясь ответа, расстегнул ремни и вздернул Дэвида на ноги.  
\- Благодарю, - Дэвид попытался отстраниться, но Мариус продолжал удерживать его, - Меня вполне можно отпустить, мне нет смысла сбегать от вас.  
\- Одну минуту, - так же вежливо ответил Мариус, а потом повернулся к Джесси, - Ты ведь не израсходовала ту пулю?  
Она мотнула головой. Арман всем нутром почуял, что грядет беда. Он не знал, какая, но был уверен – непоправимая. Аккуратно, шаг за шагом, он начал придвигаться к остальным.  
\- Это хорошо, - сказал Мариус, - Используешь потом по прямому назначению.  
И с этими словами он впился в шею Дэвида.  
Тот заорал, и крик его был переполнен таких уже нечеловеческих боли и ярости, что Арман понял – вот оно. Кажется, он тоже кричал. Кажется, он кинулся и постарался оттащить мастера. Кажется, тот оттолкнул его. Или это была Джесс? Кажется, Дэвид вырывался, но никакая волшебная кровь не поможет тебе, если двухтысячелетний вампир избрал тебя своей жертвой.  
Как же так? Что эта гнилая кровь сделает с мастером, в которого и так уже загнали этой дряни?  
Арман абсолютно точно знал, что ничего хорошего. Он прижал руку ко рту, чтобы не закричать снова.  
Мариус наконец оторвался от шеи того, кто мгновение назад все еще оставался Дэвидом Тальботом. Выпитое тело бесшумно упало ему под ноги.  
\- Теперь я знаю все, - сказал он, - Препараты помогают только на начальной стадии мутации. Дальше против этих тварей работает только чистый ультрафиолет. Как в пулях или настоящем солнце. Нам нужно снять щиты, пока они не вырвались наружу. Осталось очень мало времени. Идем.

Разумеется, он нашел Роуз внизу. Скрестив ноги, она сидела на полу рядом с носилками, на которых надежно зафиксированный лежал Лестат. Он так ни разу и не пришел в сознание и уже заметно сиял. Ему невероятно шло. Луи на секунду крепко зажмурился, прогоняя из сердца весь ужас и боль. Пути назад больше не было.  
Когда он шагнул к ней, на его лице играла привычная мягкая полуулыбка. Роуз увидела его, вскочила на ноги, гибкая будто змейка. Луи подошел и осторожно обнял ее. Жаль, он редко виделся с ней, когда она была совсем малышкой. Каким счастьем было бы растить ее с самого детства. Но Луи был благодарен судьбе и за подаренные годы.  
\- Это не точно, - негромко произнес он, - но говорят, в южных горах нет щитов. Там можно найти убежище. Пообещай мне, что обязательно постараешься добраться до них.  
Роуз вздохнула.  
\- Спасибо…  
Луи кивнул и погладил ее черные шелковистые волосы, заплетенные в простую косу.  
\- Спасибо, что не отправил меня туда.  
\- Ты так не хочешь спастись? - очень грустно усмехнулся он.  
Роуз тихонько фыркнула.  
\- Неужели ты думал, что я могу оставить тебя здесь? И всех остальных. И, - тут ее голос дрогнул, - и Лестата?  
На это нечего было ответить. Они оба замолчали, глядя на любимое неподвижное лицо.  
\- Никогда не видел его таким спокойным, - почему-то шепотом сказал Луи, - Даже во сне он все время куда-то порывался бежать.  
\- Знаешь, что было смешно? – Он провел рукой по ее щеке. Все-так плачет, - Виктор всегда очень на вас обижался. Это ведь он был родным сыном Лестата. А вашей дочкой почему-то всегда считали меня.  
Луи ничего не ответил. Он просто не мог говорить. Любовь и тоска взяли горло в тиски. Вместо этого он еще сильнее обнял Роуз и снова посмотрел на Лестата, запоминая его насовсем.  
От одной из стен отделилась длинная узкая тень. Габриэль шла к ним плавно и смертоносно, беспощадная в своей рациональности первобытная охотница. И великая защитница, скорее давшая бы убить себя, чем позволившая хоть кому-нибудь причинить вред ее стае.  
\- Легион у стен, - сказала она и встала по другую сторону носилок, неотрывно глядя в лицо своего сына, - Когда я только стала вампиром, я ненавидела людей. Меня переполняли обиды на род человеческий. Ни болезнь, ни Лестат – люди похитили мою свободу и жизнь задолго до этого. Я мечтала всем им отомстить. А он, - Габриэль, будто преодолевая внутреннюю борьбу подняла руку и все-таки опустилась на колени, чтобы коснуться его щеки, - оплакивал своих погибших братьев. Моих детей, имена которых я позабыла, стоило мне в первый раз увидеть мир глазами вампира. Он рвался спасать своего отца, не находил себе места из-за неизвестной судьбы человеческого поверенного. Ну не идиот ли?  
Она усмехнулась. Поправила прядь волос у его лица, а затем поднялась и сделала шаг назад, снова растворившись в тенях. Только биение ее сердца подсказывало, что она все еще здесь.  
\- Так и думала, что найду вас здесь, - Бьянка спустилась к ним очень скоро, - Пора. Луи, ты нужен на стенах. Люди тебя ждут.  
\- Я сейчас приду, - тихо отозвался он, но не двинулся с места.  
Бьянка вздохнула и тоже присоединилась к ним в их молчаливом прощании. Ее губы быстро двигались, она по привычке читала одну из молитв. Пусть это будет молитва о победе. Или о жизни. Второе гораздо важнее.  
Дошептав свои просьбы богу, Бьянка крепко обняла их всех по очереди.  
\- Вы стали мне той семьей, которую я уже не мечтала обрести. Я люблю вас. Давайте выживем.  
Габриэль молча кивнула и пошла наверх. Роуз следом за ней. Идущая последней Бьянка обернулась, но Луи махнул ей рукой. Сейчас он придет. Ему нужна всего лишь одна минута.  
Когда они скрылись из виду, Луи наконец дал себе волю. Он упал на колени рядом с Лестатом и, не обращая внимания на жгущую кожу, прижался губами к его лбу.  
\- Если бы ты знал, как я ненавидел тебя в самом начале. Как тосковал, когда потерял. Как радовался, когда ты вернулся ко мне. И как мне не хватает тебя сейчас. Ты всегда называл меня Сердцем Вампиров. Неправда. Не я - Сердце Вампиров, - прошептал он, - а ты. Ты всегда был готов совершить невозможное. Поэтому очень прошу, сделай так еще раз. Переживи эту ночь. А я постараюсь, чтобы, когда ты проснулся, все твои любимые были рядом.  
Когда губы стало жечь совсем невыносимо, Луи поднялся, отряхнул колени от земли и пыли и пошел наверх, навстречу легиону. Пришло время исполнять обещание.

\- Ты подонок! – Они даже не успели выйти из лаборатории, как Арман кинулся на Мариуса с кулаками, - Зачем ты это сделал?! Кто тебя просил?!  
Тот аккуратно поймал его за запястья и отстранил от себя.  
\- Это был самый простой и быстрый способ допросить его. У нас мало времени, и тратить его на поиск крупиц истины во всем том камнепаде лжи, что Дэвид Тальбот был готов на нас обрушить… - Мариус пожал плечами и обернулся к подошедшей сзади Джесс, - Я должен принести извинения. Я лишил тебя твоей мести. А твоя пуля так и не выполнила своего предназначения.  
\- Ничего, - ответила Джесс, глядя ему прямо в глаза, - сдохнуть от зубов кровососа, которым ты много лет пугал весь город, тоже вполне меня устраивает. Как ты сам?  
Арман так напрягся в ожидании ответа, что будь у крови такая сила, обратился бы в камень.  
\- Около суток у меня точно есть.  
Он даже смог немного выдохнуть.  
\- Но потом все будет кончено. Твоя пуля очень пригодится, Джесси. Прибережешь ее для меня? Окажешь мне последнюю честь после того, как мы победим?  
Джесс молча кивнула и вытащила сияющую пулю из магазина. Убрала обратно в карман.  
И снова нахлынуло отчаяние.  
\- Да почему же ты такой упертый кретин? - Арман даже не сразу узнал свой голос, такой он был скрипучий и сиплый, - мы в самом сердце всех человеческих технологий, здесь есть лекарство от любой болезни, а ты даже не хочешь попытаться! Талдычишь о смерти, будто это единственный выход! Ненавижу тебя, чертов трус!  
Мариус посмотрел на него с легкой улыбкой.  
\- Я рад, что ты все еще переживаешь за меня, Арман.  
\- Ни капли не переживаю! Меня просто бесит твое желание умереть! – он почувствовал, как к глазам подступают злые слезы, и изо всех сил постарался успокоиться. Много лет назад он сказал себе, что этот вампир теперь для него никто. Не учитель, не создатель, в них не течет одна кровь, а те несколько лет в Венеции просто приснились измученному и истощенному, живьем зарытому на Кладбище Невинных мальчишке. Не было ничего – ни спасения, ни обращения, ни предательства. Так продолжалось до сегодняшнего дня, до момента, как мрачные Джесси и Габриэль собрали их всех у тела Лестата и не сообщили, что Мариус в руках церкви. С тех пор Арман покоя не знал.  
Мастер, каменная скотина, прекрасно видел, что с ним творится. Он подошел и присел на корточки, взял его ладонь в свою. Как всегда, когда уговаривал маленького Амадео слушать учителей или надеть нарядный камзол, а тот капризничал и хныкал без повода. Арман не выдержал. Слезы все-таки полились.  
\- Я тебе обещаю, - тихо и мягко произнес Мариус, - мы отключим щиты, разберемся с Виктором и гулями, которых он насотворял, а потом я отправлюсь искать лекарство. Найду его, исцелюсь, и ты сможешь ненавидеть меня до конца времен. Даю тебе слово. Уговор?  
\- Только попробуй снова не сдержать его! – Арман изо всех сил постарался не шмыгнуть носом. От собственной крови во рту стоял сладковатый привкус. Мариус кивнул и, встав, отошел от него.  
\- Какой у нас план действий? – Заговорила наконец тактично молчавшая до этого Джесс.  
\- Нужно добраться до верхних этажей главной башни, центр управления щитами находится именно там, - Мариус уже начал составлять план действий, постепенно возвращаясь в роль всесильного боевого генерала. Это было так привычно и правильно, что и Арман разом ощутил твердую почву под ногами. Несмотря ни на что, он по-прежнему верил в мастера. Поэтому тоже собрался и приготовился исполнять, - Снимем щиты, и тварям конец. Но вначале нам нужно в арсенал, к запасам патронов. Без ультрафиолета мы далеко не уйдем.  
\- Я знаю, как нам добраться до арсенала, - Джесс торопливо обыскивала тела, скидывая к ногам Мариуса найденное у апостолов оружие, - Разбирайте. Это хорошие пушки. И нам сейчас они очень пригодятся.  
\- Тогда веди нас, - Кивнул он, поднимая сразу два непривычных на вид короткоствола. Один повесил себе на пояс, а второй не глядя сунул в руки Арману, - после этого будем прорываться наверх.  
С этими словами Мариус подошел к апостолу, которого добил Арман, снял с тела черную рясу и накинул ее на манер мантии поверх своего изодранного и уже не подлежащего починке защитного костюма. Аккуратно оправил воротник. И вышел из лаборатории. Арман и Джесс шагнули за ним.  
Они успели пройти всего несколько коридоров, и тут им начали попадаться первые твари. Пока еще не до конца обратившиеся, слабые и уязвимые, они все равно были невероятно сильны. Самая первая попыталась достать их, прыгнув на головы прямо с потолка, но Джесс разнесла ей башку разрывным, обойму которых она нашла в лаборатории. Тварь это не убило, но притормозило. Та кучей подергивающихся конечностей свалилась им под ноги.  
\- Ходу, - заорала тогда Джесс, и они погнали вперед, отстреливаясь, уворачиваясь и перепрыгивая подергивающиеся тела. Твари безошибочно чуяли их присутствие и лезли изо всех щелей и дыр. Патроны стремительно заканчивались, а до арсенала еще не было пройдено и полдороги. Они пока добрались только до центральных залов, а нужно было – в дальнее крыло.  
Арман выстрелил, снося голову очередному упырю. Следом за ним тут же полез следующий, с едва заросшей дырой в черепе – этого они уже один раз вырубали.  
\- Мы не прорвемся, - крикнула Джесс, - нужен другой план!  
\- Почему их так много, - Арман судорожно перезаряжал короткоствол и переводил взгляд с Мариуса на нее, - если на общину идет легион? Цитадель была пуста, откуда они все полезли сейчас?  
\- Внешние казармы, так всегда полно наемников. Они не допускались внутрь, охраняли стены. Значит, эти уже и там всех сожрали, - Джесс пригнулась, когда Мариус одним выстрелом разнес сразу двоих за ее спиной. Благодарно кивнула, - если не удержим, то совсем скоро эти выйдут в город. Нам по-прежнему нужен новый план!  
\- Где я тебе его возьму?! – не выдержав, заорал Арман. Он снял притаившегося за резной панелью урода, взглянул с галереи вниз на большой зал и наконец-то увидел, что он кишел тварями, будто улицы старых городов вечерами – возвращающимися с работы людьми.  
\- Нам конец, - он не хотел, чтобы его напуганный шепот кто-то слышал, но, как Арман успел уже не раз уяснить, удача сегодня была не на его стороне. Мариус подошел и взглянул вниз, задумчиво разглядывая так ужаснувшую Армана картину. А потом щелкнул прикладом и дал по столпившимся внизу тварям длинную очередь.  
\- Ты спятил? – Завопил Арман, - они же все сейчас будут здесь!  
\- В этом-то и план, - хмыкнул Мариус и…подмигнул ему?! Ну точно спятил!  
Твари не разочаровали. Задрали вверх уродливые морды со слепыми кровавыми глазами, будто принюхиваясь. И учуяв добычу, разом издали самый омерзительный вой, который Арману только доводилось слышать.  
\- Бегом за мной, - донельзя довольный произведенным эффектом Мариус направился к одному из боковых коридоров, по дороге со всей силой шарахнув ногой в тяжелом ботинке по попытавшейся укусить его башке. Ту с хрустом сорвало с шеи и отнесло куда-то в угол, - Мне нужно большое замкнутое помещение, куда ведут все пути.  
\- Трапезная, - кивнула Джесс, становясь за его правым плечом. Арман, предчувствуя очередное безумие, молча занял место за левым. И безумная гонка продолжилась.  
До трапезной они добрались с опустевшими магазинами. У Армана оставался один патрон, Джесс проверила свое оружие и пальцами показала два. Мариус даже не снизошел до такой мелочи. Вместо этого он, запахнувшись в рясу, будто в одну из своих вечных тог, прошествовал в центр и взошел – Арман просто не мог подобрать других слов, - на высокий и длинный обеденный стол. Они с Джесс переглянулись - никто не понимал, что он задумал, - и последовали за ним.  
\- Вы ведь все еще в защитных костюмах, - будто бы между делом спросил Мариус, не отрывая взгляда от главных дверей, через которые уже повалили привлеченные шумом и запахом крови твари.  
-Нам, знаешь, ли некогда было переоблачаться, - огрызнулась Джесс. Она встала спиной к его спине и неотрывно следила за боковой дверью, наставив на нее практически бесполезный уже пистолет. Твари лезли и оттуда. Топтали и давили друг друга, выли и поскуливали. И все, как один, длинными красными языками облизывали свои чудовищные пасти.  
\- Очень хорошо, - Мариус добродушно усмехнулся, как человек, чем-то очень сильно довольный, - Тогда я спокоен.  
Арману в который уже раз захотелось его придушить.  
\- Если ты сейчас вдруг вспомнил, что стоит нам снять щиты, и мы станем беззащитны перед солнцем, то у меня для тебя новость, - зашипел он, - до щитов надо еще добраться, а мы внизу, у нас три патрона, а вокруг сотня тварей. Ты собрал их со всего этажа!  
\- Вот именно, - Мариус развел руки в стороны, будто проповедник. Твари заполнили уже всю трапезную. Они окружили стол, но нападать не торопились. Будто чего-то ждали. Потом одна, самая смелая, все же прыгнула вперед. Джесс вскинула пистолет, готовясь сбить ее в полете, но не успела. Тварь вдруг затормозила и распласталась прямо в воздухе, словно натолкнулась на прозрачную стену. А потом соскользнула вниз, в гущу кишащих товарок. И оттуда раздался ее разочарованный вопль.  
\- Защитный купол! – Арман знал об этом умении. Но оно даже в лучшие годы требовало от мастера невероятных усилий и не удерживало почти ничего. А в последние пару лет он не мог призвать и этого. Сейчас же Мариус с легкостью удерживал крепчайшую защиту, которую вслед за первой теперь проверяло уже по пять-десять тварей за раз.  
Арман в ужасе посмотрел на лицо учителя, но у того кровь пока не текла ни из ушей, ни из носа, как это случилось в прошлый раз в подземельях. Мариус справлялся! Он или та сила, которая уже начала пожирать его изнутри.  
Твари облепили купол со всех сторон, карабкались наверх по телам друг друга. Визжали и царапали воздух в паре футов от их лиц. Джесс без остановки чертыхалась, он сам, завороженный разверзшимся вокруг адом, просто замер, как истукан. И только Мариус одобрительно кивал, сужая купол вокруг них все сильнее и сильнее. Когти одной из тварей чиркнули совсем рядом со щекой Армана. Он отшатнулся, толкнув Джесс, и тогда Мариус скомандовал:  
\- Пригнитесь.  
Они едва успели упасть и распластаться на полу, когда столп огня ударил из его рук, пожирая все, что могло гореть: апостольские рясы, деревянные столы и скамьи, развешанные по стенам цветастые шпалеры. И тварей. Их истошный рев поднялся к самому потолку, тела вспыхнули, как лесной сухостой. Накрывшись капюшоном защитного костюма, Арман с ужасом и восторгом смотрел на огненный макабр, настоящую пляску смерти, творившуюся вокруг них. Твари метались по полыхающей трапезной, с визгом скакали по стенам, пытаясь найти спасение от огня наверху, но ничто не могло им помочь. Через пару минут все было кончено. Пожрав все, пламя утихло само собой. Остался только закоптившийся раскаленный камень, кучи пепла и они трое в середине.  
\- Теперь мы сможем добраться до арсенала, - ровным голосом произнес Мариус, не глядя ни на них, ни на побоище, которое только что учинил. Будто это не он сейчас превзошел по силам всех великих вампиров прошлого, - На этом этаже нам не встретится больше ни одного упыря.  
Арман наконец-то почувствовал, как сковавший ранее ужас отпускает его, поднялся на ноги, вытряхивая пепел из волос. Обернулся к Мариусу и снова вскрикнул, на этот раз от отчаяния.  
Золотые волосы мастера стали белоснежными. От корней до кончиков.

Они действительно добрались до арсенала в мгновение ока, стоило тварям перестать подстерегать их за каждым углом. Он был даже не заперт. По чьей-то нелепой прихоти вход в оружейное хранилище главной человеческой твердыни преграждала не привычная глухая бронированная дверь, а двустворчатые ворота изящной ковки. То ли насмешка, то ли дань памяти старинным крепостям.  
Но ни Джесси, ни Арман не могли толком насладиться ни узорами решетки, ни отсутствием замка. Перед глазами то и дело мелькали побелевшие волосы Мариуса. Они слишком напоминали о точно таких же прядях, мерно покачивавшихся вокруг безмятежного лица спящего Виктора.  
Джесс не выдержала первой.  
\- На сколько тебя еще хватит? – она резко остановилась и развернулась к Мариусу, - Это того стоило?  
\- Думаю, в моем распоряжении осталось около двух часов. За это время мы должны разобраться со щитами. И после вам нужно будет найти комнату с очень крепкими дверьми. Полагаюсь на твое ново, - тут он позволил себе замяться, - или старообретенное знание цитадели. Моя сила невероятно возросла уже сейчас. Вы сами видели.  
\- Да уж..  
\- Не могу даже представить, что произойдет, когда процесс завершится. Не хотелось бы, избавив человечество от одной опасности, сразу навлечь на него новую.  
\- К черту человечество! – Выдохнул Арман. Он не хотел подходить к ним, не хотел видеть Мариуса. Сделал пару шагов и остановился на пороге арсенала, - Ты превращаешься в чудовище, мы идем на смерть. Хотите знать мое мнение? Никто не доставит лекарство для Лестата. Некому будет.  
\- Арман! – рявкнула Джесс.  
\- Дитя мое, - одновременно с ней негромко позвал Мариус.  
Здешний арсенал ни в какое сравнение не шел с их жалкой комнатушкой в общине. Огромный зал, другого конца которого в полумраке погасшего освещения даже видно не было. Откуда у Дэвида Тальбота было такое пристрастие к монструозному строительству? Стенки собственного гроба давили? И боеприпасы повсюду. От пола до потолка. Арман, по-прежнему ни на кого не глядя, подошел к первому ящику и открыл его. Патроны. Но самые обычные. Надо же, борцам с нечистью и такие зачем-то понадобились.  
\- Я тебе не дитя, - бросил он, - Где мне найти ультрафиолет?  
\- Шкафы должны быть со знаком заточенного креста, - отозвалась Джесс, - но на них наверняка кодовый замок.  
Мариус же ему, естественно, ничего не ответил.  
Арман направился вглубь арсенала, внимательно осматривая каждый из металлических шкафов. Остальные тоже искали. Никто не произносил ни слова, а кромешной тишине узнать друг друга можно было только по звуку шагов.  
Первый заточенный крест нашелся где-то посередине. Так и есть, код. Жар от пуль ощущался уже через слой железа. Арман подергал за ручку, но шкаф не поддался. Тогда он дернул со всей силы. Обычную дверь это вырвало бы из петель, но эта не шелохнулась. Он подозвал Джесс и они ухватились за ручку вдвоем. Снова ничего не вышло.  
\- Для кого он это делал? – Пробормотала она.  
\- Вот поэтому и на воротах щеколда вместо замка, - невпопад отозвался Арман. Все равно, самое ценное оружие цитадели могли получить только те, с кем господин Глава соизволил бы им поделиться.  
Мариус возник за их спинами совершенно бесшумно. За все это время он так и не заговорил ни с кем из них. Не желал, или просто нечего было сказать? В любом случае, подумал Арман, мне на это плевать.  
Мариус тем временем мягко отодвинул их, положив по руке на плечо каждому, а потом взялся за ручку, посильнее уперся ногами в пол, и просто вырвал дверь целиком. С кодовым замком, петлями и куском металлической рамы. Грохот прозвучал под сводами арсенала, как набат.  
\- Не хотел лишний раз копаться в воспоминаниях предателя в поисках цифр, - сказал он, когда они с Джесс обернулись и поражено уставились на него, - Набирайте патроны. И стоит взять здешних стволов. Не думаю, что наши выдержат еще один прорыв.  
С этими словами он сам же первым подхватил с распорок на стене здоровенный автомат и, оторвав от костюма остатки капюшона, чтобы обернуть ими руку, принялся копаться в выдвинувшемся ящике ультрафиолета. Необычно сосредоточенная Джесс последовала его примеру. Арман сощурился. Сияние, исходящее от пуль, резало ему глаза. Ужас пробирал от одной только мысли, что этого жалящего светового месива придется коснуться. Чертов ультрафиолет, чертовы клирики, чертов Мариус. Да когда же это все закончится!  
Он так и не сдвинулся с места, пока остальные набивали обоймы.  
Наконец Мариус оторвался от своего ненаглядного автомата и бросил на него встревоженный взгляд. Видимо, заметил, что что-то пошло не по плану. Да нет уже давно никакого плана! Мы просто идем на смерть, и никто даже не гарантирует, что по очереди!  
\- Все в порядке?  
\- Нет.  
Джесс кинула на них очередной сложночитаемый взгляд, задвинула ящик – сияние погасло, но жар никуда не ушел, - и передернув затвор нового короткоствола, направилась на выход.  
Арман смотрел ей вслед, но не видел ни движения.  
\- Амадео, я действительно...  
\- Я устал, - резко оборвал он мастера.  
\- Скоро мы все сможем отдохнуть.  
\- Меня сегодня пытались убить уже сколько раз? Я даже со счета сбился!  
\- Ты знал, на что шел.  
\- Все, чего я хотел – помочь Лестату! Не вот этого всего!  
\- Если нам удастся задуманное, ты поможешь гораздо большему числу людей и вампиров. Понимаешь, что это будет значить? Что все с самого начала было не зря.  
\- Мне плевать на человечество, - тихо сказал Арман.  
\- Ты знаешь, что нет, - так же тихо ответил ему Мариус. Он хотел возразить мастеру, броситься в спор, но тот вдруг жестом остановил его. А сам замер, к чему-то прислушиваясь. Арман последовал его примеру и тоже услышал. Тихое-тихое шипение. И глухое пощелкивание. Это могло быть что угодно. Проводка, лампы дневного освещения, очередные камеры и счетчики, которыми все здесь было увешано. Регуляторы температуры в хранилище. Вода в трубах. Электрозамки.  
Мариус резко развернулся и дал ультрафиолетовую очередь в темноту.  
Будто в ответ со стороны входа раздался предупреждающий крик Джесс, а потом несколько выстрелов-вспышек из обреза.  
\- Здесь двое, - проорала Джесс. Еще один выстрел, - Да что за дьявол?!  
Арман в панике кинулся к ящикам. Со всей этой чехардой он совсем забыл о том, что надо было вооружиться и набрать патронов. Как твари успели так быстро добраться до них? Мариус ведь выжег весь этаж.  
Ящик с ультрафиолетом на миг осветил темный арсенал, и вместо того, чтобы обвешивать себя церковными пушками, Арман зачем-то поднял взгляд. «Не смотри, не смотри», - шептал в его голове кто-то умный и осторожный. Но было поздно. Он увидел их. Так и не заряженный пистолет выпал из рук, и с металическим звоном приземлился на каменный пол.  
Четверо. Двое у дальней стены, еще двое блокировали выход. Совсем недавно они были людьми, но сейчас, в тусклом и жарком свете ультрафиолета остатки человеческого в них размывались и сгорали. Монстры, порождения чьей-то больной фантазии, демоны ада – вот кто пришел за ними. С этим подвидом тварей Арман был знаком гораздо лучше, чем хотел.  
Чудовищно искривленные руки и ноги, кости проросли изнутри, искривились и разорвали плоть на плечах и локтях. От ран исходила отвратительная вонь, будто в жилах этих новых тварей действительно текла раскаленна адская сера. Эта вонь затопила весь огромный арсенал. То пощелкивание, которое насторожило их – иногда твари поводили плечами, и тогда наросты на них покачивались и потирались друг о друга. Но кроме этого они сохраняли мертвенную неподвижность. И это пугало до чертиков, потому что было ясно – неподвижность сменится стремительной атакой в любую секунду.  
\- Джесси, - негромко позвал Мариус, не сводя глаз с новых врагов, - где ты? Ты можешь подойти к нам ближе? Постарайся сделать это как можно быстрее и незаметнее.  
Арман чуть было не кинулся закрыть ящик, чтобы лишить тварей света, но его будто ухватил сразу десяток невидимых рук.  
\- Не смей, - прошипел Мариус, - они все равно видят в темноте. Ты их только спровоцируешь.  
Руки разжались. Арман хотел кивнуть в знак того, что все понял, но побоялся. Вместо этого он едва слышно выдохнул:  
\- Кто это, мастер?  
Мариус ответил не сразу, Арману даже показалось, он не расслышал вопрос. Но повторить не успел.  
\- На их шеях болтаются апостольские медальоны. Так что у меня для тебя плохие вести, Арман.  
\- Я здесь, - раздался слева шепот Джесс. Арман снова чуть не подпрыгнул, но на это раз сам удержал себя в руках, - Что будем делать?  
\- Драться, - коротко бросил Мариус.  
\- Ты не сможешь их снова сжечь?  
\- Мое пламя – самое обычное, оно их не возьмет. Тут сработает только поток ультрафиолета.  
Ультрафиолет! Арман чуть не задохнулся, когда в голову ему пришла идея.  
\- Джесс, у клириков нет ультрафиолетовых бомб? Как пули, только больших?  
\- Нет, Оказалось слишком опасно, - шепнула в ответ Джесс, - раствор внутри очень нестабилен. Малейшего удара достаточно, чтоб тут все взлетело.  
Чего-то такого он и ждал. Отлично! Тогда второй вариант, еще лучше первого!  
\- А обычная взрывчатка здесь есть? Желательно, с детонатором?  
Арман кинул выразительный взгляд на до сих пор открытый ящик с пулями. В них было столько ультрафиолета, что хватило бы поджечь сверхновую. Нужно только все это разбить!  
Джесс и Мариус поняли его без слов.  
\- Я найду детонатор.  
\- А мы отвлечем их, - кивнул Мариус, - правда, Арман?

Стоило им пошевелиться, как все четверо молниеносно ринулись в атаку. Они двигались абсолютно бесшумно и очень-очень быстро. Вампирский глаз с трудом фиксировал череду проблесков, будто перебор кадров диафильма. Арман бы пропустил первый удар, если бы не Мариус. Новообретенная сила помогла мастеру вовремя оттащить его себе за спину и блокировать автоматом удары сразу двух искореженных лап. Армана передернуло от иссиня-черных крючковатых когтей, которые он успел заметить, но потом разглядывать дальше стало некогда. Вторая пара атаковала так же резко и неожиданно, но тут уже он был готов. Когти встретил стилет, и хоть в нем не было ничего, кроме обычной стали, это была добрая сталь, которая защищала своего хозяина много лет. Арман закрутился волчком, изо всех сил прикрывая спину мастеру. Он нападал и атаковал, колол и хлестал врагов, уходя от их мощных ударов. Подныривал как можно ближе и вспарывал бывшим апостолам глотки. На него изливалась вонючая черная жижа, а раны, оставленные стилетом мгновенно затягивались. Но это немного тормозило тварей, а большего было и не надо. Главное сейчас - отвлечь их от Джесси, дать ей время найти взрывчатку и установить ее на ящик с пулями. Он пригнулся, и локтевой костяной нарост, длинный и очень острый, просвистел в опасной близости от его головы. К ногам упала прядь собственных волос. Для тварей оружием были все части их ужасающих тел. Совсем рядом звякнула цепочка чужого медальона. Не теряя ни секунды, Арман вскочил и просунул тонкое лезвие стилета между звеньев. Перекрутил и рванул на себя. Тварь захрипела и заскребла ногами по полу, а он оказался лицом к жуткой роже. Будто плотоядная муха. Огромная пасть, вывернувшая все кости на лице, выпученные красные шары вместо глаз. Арман изловчился и, не выпуская медальона, выкрутил стилет и резанул лезвием по одному из них. Еще один фонтан черной жижи и утробный вой. Но вторая тварь не упустила ни секунды из этой борьбы. Стоило Арману отвлечься на свою хитрую атаку, как она рванула мимо него и вцепилась в загривок Мариусу. Арман закричал. Мариус завертелся на месте, пытаясь скинуть ее с себя. Первая тварь, все еще висящая на собственном медальоне, вдруг выломалась в суставах, и Арман будто в замедленной съемке увидел, как из каждого ее позвонка на спине вырастает по новому шипу. И сворачивая себе шею, тварь кидается на него с этими шипами наперевес. Прямо в артерию на шее. В одну секунду он понял, что это все-таки конец.  
А в следующую тело твари прошило пять или шесть ярких вспышек. Она вспыхнула, будто хворост. И Арман едва успел отскочить, стряхнув с лезвия мгновенно раскалившуюся цепочку.  
Следующие пули влетели прямиком во вторую тварь. Она все еще висела на Мариусе, поэтому Арман кинулся вперед, рубя и кромсая. Что угодно, лишь бы на мастера не успел перекинуться этот страшный огонь. Две оставшиеся твари, напуганные неожиданным пламенем откатились от них, семеня как гигантские насекомые, и скрылись в темноте.  
\- Джесс? – Арман оглянулся в поисках их спасительницы. Мариус поводил плечами и мотал головой. Его развороченный загривок срастался прямо на глазах.  
\- Не совсем, но если хочешь, зови меня так, ангелок!  
Этот голос. Арман задрожал. Этот глухой голос из-под шлема уже много лет являлся ему в кошмарах.  
Легкой походкой, обходя горящие останки своих бывших собратьев, к ним шел Первый апостол. Откуда он здесь взялся? Неужели просто вышел из проклятых стен цитадели? На его плече висела огромная винтовка, а зеркальная поверхность глухого забрала ловила отблески пламени.  
\- Что тебе нужно? – глухим голосом спросил Мариус. Арман подобрался, а потом не выдержал и сделал шаг за спину мастера.  
\- У меня к вам деловое предложение, господа кровососы, - как ни в чем ни бывало отозвался Первый, - и у вас, и с некоторых пор у меня возникло некоторое недопонимание с доком. И предлагаю сразу играть с открытыми картами – он врал мне всю мою жизнь, пичкал дебильными сказочками о врагах человечества, когда главный враг все это время мирно булькал у него в лаборатории. Меня совсем не устраивает, что сейчас творится в нашем общем божьем приюте, и что вот-вот начнет твориться на улицах. Если мы что-нибудь немедленно не сделаем, разумеется. Тут в конце концов, мой дом. Он дерьмовый, но другого я не помню. Так что предлагаю вам сделку.  
\- Какую? – против воли выпалил Арман. Он с опаской переводил взгляд с Первого на Мариуса. Тому явно было не по себе. Его пошатывало, и он никак не мог прийти в себя.  
\- Вы мне – помощь в зачистке, а я вам – помощь в зачистке.  
\- Мы согласны, - опережая все готовые сорваться с языка Армана возражения, взрыкнул Мариус, - здесь бродит еще как минимум двое. Нам всем нужно выбираться отсюда.  
\- Я закончила, - Джесс вынырнула из темноты и замерла, в немом ужасе глядя на Первого. Обрез в ее руках мгновенно взлетел прямо ему в грудь.  
\- Фома? – с удивлением спросил тот, - А ты тут откуда? Пришла за отпускными, я надеюсь? Хотя вряд ли тебе их сейчас кто-нибудь выпишет. Тут полный бардак в отделе кадров. Не могла бы ты быть так любезна и в честь счастливого воссоединения бывших коллег убрать этот ствол от меня?  
\- Что за хрень?! – рявкнула Джесс, - почему вы не грохнули его! Это же, мать его, Петр! Он нас в порошок сотрет!  
\- Он с нами, - коротко бросил Мариус. Арман, забывая дышать, по-прежнему переводил взгляд, теперь между всеми троими по очереди.  
\- Я с вами, Фома, серьезно! – Первый поднял руки в жесте примирения, - В качестве доказательства прими к сведению, что меня док мариновал в этих своих креслах в десятки раз больше, чем всех вас. Так что еще раз прошу, опусти пушку и расскажи, что ты там закончила.  
Джесс еще раз вопросительно взглянула на Мариуса. Тот кивнул.  
\- Взрывчатка в ящике с ультрафиолетом, детонатор у меня, - она медленно отвела обрез в сторону, - Сваливаем отсюда, запираем ворота и подрываем двоих оставшихся выродков, которые тут бродят.  
\- Отличный план! – Первый поднял два больших пальца вверх. Арману казалось, что он видит самый абсурдный в мире сон. Его ночной кошмар оказался уличным фигляром! Но разочаровываться и проклинать просто не оставалось времени, – Кстати, эти, как ты могла бы выразиться, «эти» совсем рядом, буквально у вас за спиной. Поэтому приготовились, - он медленно-медленно опустил руки ладонями вниз, - И бежим!  
И будто в подтверждение его слов сбоку раздалось то самое пощелкивание.  
Они сорвались с места одновременно. Впереди бежала Джесс, за ней Первый, следом за ними он сам и последним – Мариус. Арман не видел тварей, но чувствовал, что они совсем рядом, преследуют их по пятам, гонят вперед к какой-то только им ведомой цели. Загоняют в ловушку.  
Ворота были уже совсем близко. Джесс успела выскочить и даже захлопнула одну из створок. Первый почти достиг порога, ему оставался один шаг. Они прорвались! Арман еще больше ускорился, напрягая стонущие от напряжения мышцы, рванул к спасению, но тут что-то кинулось ему под ноги. Сильнейший удар отбросил его назад, он упал и откатился к стене. Саданулся спиной о какой-то из шкафов, от боли из глаз сыпанули искры. Только не перелом позвонка! У него совсем нет времени на регенерацию!  
Арман попытался приподняться и чуть не заорал от боли. Но двигаться, слава всем богам, он все еще мог. Нужно было скорее подниматься и снова бежать к двери. Еще одна попытка, получилось встать на четвереньки. Он судорожно огляделся в поисках того, что его ударило.  
И снова упал, парализованный ужасом. В десятке футов от него стоял, приготовившись к драке, Мариус. А между ним и спасительной дверью возникла высокая, почти человеческая фигура. В падавшем из коридора свете сверкнули длинные белоснежные волосы. Виктор! Он все-таки нашел их и готовился добить.  
Две твари щелкали и сползались к своему предводителю.  
\- Будь ты проклят, - прошептал Арман.  
Пусть Первый запрет ворота. Пусть Джесси активирует детонатор. Пожалуйста!  
Он крепко зажмурился, надеясь, что все закончится быстро.  
Мариус, не теряя ни мгновения, с рыком ринулся в бой. И в этом рыке было уже очень мало осмысленности. Мало человеческого. Твари взвыли и тоже кинулись на него, все трое. Первую Мариус перехватил в полете и просто оторвал ей голову, высосав из затрепыхавшегося тела черную кровь. Вторую разорвал пополам, расшвыряв останки в разные стороны. Часть твари приземлилась рядом с Арманом. Она все еще не была мертва. Арман постарался отползти подальше, но тщетно. Тем временем Виктор и уже совсем теряющий себя Мариус наконец-то сцепились, и это не было боем. Это было дикой схваткой, страшной грызней двух монстров из глубин ада. Они рвали друг друга, катались по земле, выли и рычали, заливая все вокруг все той же вонючей жижей. Что-то отвратительно захрустело. Это Мариус оторвал Виктору руку. Но та мгновенно приросла. В ответ Виктор вцепился своими жуткими клыками ему в горло, кровь брызнула фонтаном.  
Где эта чертова Джесс?! Почему она их не взрывает?!  
Чьи-то руки обхватили его поперек груди, вздернули наверх.  
\- Идти сам сможешь? – глухой голос из-под шлема. Значит, Первый.  
Арман ничего не ответил, не в силах оторвать взгляда от бойни. Тогда его взвалили на плечо и куда-то потащили. Совсем близко вдруг оказался выход, еще мгновение – и вот он, тусклый свет коридора. Грохот засова немного привел его в чувство. Арман рванулся к решетке. Нельзя ее запирать, там же мастер!  
Клацанье и рычание с той стороны оборвалось истошным воем. Кажется, он тоже закричал.  
\- Ты обещал! Ты обещал сдержать слово! Ублюдок! Пустите меня!  
Кто-то снова обхватил его и оттащил. Джесс стояла рядом с ним, значит, снова Первый. Будто через мутное стекло Арман видел, как у решетки мелькнуло жуткое лицо Виктора, все в черных подтеках, а потом пропало во тьме, и вместо него появился мастер.  
\- Мариус! – Заорал Арман, протягивая к нему руки, - Мариус! Выпустите его! Господи, Мариус! Помогите же кто-нибудь!  
Тот упал на колени, хватаясь за прутья. Черная жижа сочилась отовсюду: из глаз, из носа, из ушей. Арман вдруг понял, что плачет. В который раз за этот бесконечный день.  
\- Щиты покорятся Крови Христовой, - прохрипел Мариус. Его ногти, красивые круглые ногти, которыми он втайне всегда гордился, которые раньше так часто были измазаны разноцветными красками, вытянулись и заострились, превратившись в уродливые когти. Они тянулись к ним, то ли стремясь разорвать, то ли умоляя о спасении.  
Арман взвыл и рванулся к нему еще раз, но Первый держал крепко.  
\- Джесс, ты обещала… Пока я все еще могу… - еще один жуткий хрип. Белки его глаз стали совсем алыми. Но радужка все еще горела как самый драгоценный на свете сапфир. Джесс ругалась без остановки. По ее щекам тоже текли слезы, но пальцы твердо сжимали револьвер, когда она зарядила в него ту саму пулю. Последнюю.  
\- Давайте скорей, здесь сейчас все взлетит на воздух! – Чей это голос? Приглушенный, но знакомый? Первый? Арман снова закричал, вырываясь изо всех сил. Не надо, Джесси! Пожалуйста, не надо!!!  
Мариус посмотрел на него, выгнув шею, как уродливая птица. Радужка тоже начала мутнеть. Его дернуло несколько раз, а потом, раздирая остатки защитного костюма, из плечей рванули наружу жуткие костяные гребни.  
Изо рта Мариуса потекла кровь вперемешку с черной жижей.  
\- Прощай, Амадео, - выдохнул он, а потом глаза стали абсолютно красными.  
Прозвучал выстрел, тело мастера отлетело от решетки куда-то в темноту.  
Его подхватили на руки и куда-то потащили. Позади гремел взрыв, но Арман его не слышал. Он не слышал ничего. В ушах билось одно единственное слово. В момент гибели стена молчания между Мариусом и его созданием пала. И их души смогли соприкоснуться напоследок.  
«Прощай, мой сын».

Когда Луи поднялся на стену, стоявшие там встретили его абсолютным молчанием. Но в этом молчании не чувствовалось ни отчаяния, ни ужаса, только невероятная решимость и готовность стоять до конца. А еще все они действительно ждали его. Эта пестрая толпа, однодневная армия, люди и вампиры, которые сегодня умрут, ничего не боялись. Они расступились перед Луи, пропуская его вперед. Будто волна отхлынула, и он пошел по морской тверди, как старый библейский герой.  
Габриэль стояла у самого края и упорно вглядывалась вдаль. За стеной начиналась длинная пологая равнина, сама община была спрятана у подножия горы, в окружении скал. Две скалы, образовавшие естественные ворота в их дом, пока еще были самой надежной защитой. Ни одно войско не прорвалось бы сквозь них сразу. На это и рассчитывала Габриэль, когда учила своих людей держать строй, а каждая капля горючего по ее приказу шла на зажигательную смесь.  
Луи подошел и встал с ней рядом. Тоже посмотрел вперед. Вампирские глаза видят в разы лучше человеческих, поэтому от него ничего не укрылось.  
Он видел камни у ворот, видел потрескавшуюся от жара землю, видел собирающуюся в отдалении песчаную бурю. И видел Легион. Черное шевелящееся море, заполнившее собой все до самого горизонта. Никогда мир не видел раньше такой армии. Дэвид Тальбот бросил на них все, что у него было. Луи сейчас читал его мысли, будто снова обрел Мысленный дар.  
Легион Единой церкви сметет их жалкое поселение с лица земли. Но не остановится. Он пойдет дальше, уничтожая и подчиняя. Каждый уголок диких земель от океана до океана склонится перед Главой, и над их полумертвым миром засияет заточенный снизу крест. Прекрасный план. Только вот Луи он ни капли не устраивал.  
\- Все готово? - тихо обратился он к Габриэль. Она кивнула, не отрывая взгляда от перестраивающегося в атаку легиона.  
Луи хлопнул ее по плечу. Оглядел стоящих вокруг. Роуз крепко сжимала самодельное копье, и на ее лице была вся решимость мира. Бенджи хмурился в последний раз закручивал что-то у своей знаменитой винтовки с него ростом. Бьянка и Ахэну Томпсон стояли рядом и держались за руки. Поймав взгляд Луи, Ахэну весело ему подмигнул. Луи вспомнил, что так и не вернул ему фотографию, и поклялся сделать это после боя.  
Где-то в цитадели сейчас вели свой бой Мариус, Арман и Джесси.  
В некрополе ждал их победы Лестат.  
Клирики стремительно приближались. Как черный поток грязной воды. Первая линия обороны вскинула ружья. Кто-то натянул самодельные луки. Наконечники стрел были обмотаны пропитанными зажигательной смесью тряпками.  
Люди ждали только его слова. И он знал, что нужно им сказать.  
\- Они близко! – Закричал Луи. Никогда, кажется, его голос не был еще таким громким, - И их очень много. Но мы их остановим. Должны остановить. Там, за нами весь свободный мир. И нам не на кого рассчитывать, кроме самих себя. Сейчас мы защищаем всех тех, кто остался! Потому что, если мы отступим, все будет кончено!  
Люди и вампиры взревели. Они подарили Луи эту веру, и сейчас он возвращал им ее стократ.  
Первые клирики показались в просвете между скал.  
\- Факелы! - Заорала Габриэль, и уже ее голос, как гром, прогремел над равниной, - Огонь!  
И скалы запылали.

Они снова бежали по бесконечным коридорам, вокруг полыхало все, кроме камня, что-то рушилось, что-то продолжало взрываться. Вслед им летел вой тварей – наверняка рванули в ту дыру, которая теперь была на месте арсенала. То спереди, то сбоку медью вспыхивали волосы Джесс, раздавались автоматные очереди и громкие злые проклятья. Арману было все равно.  
Первый апостол практически волок его на себе, но и на это было плевать.  
Все, что сейчас существовало, сложилось в последние мгновения мастера, его последние слова. Арман боялся хоть на секунду прикрыть глаза – в памяти сразу всплывали скрученные пальцы, царапающие решетку и каменный пол. Эти пальцы останутся с ним до самого конца. Как Аппассионата Сибель, как тихий голос Пандоры и песни Алессандры. Как прощальный поцелуй Дэниела.  
Ушел последний из тех, кто что- то значил для Армана. Для кого Арман тоже когда-то кем-то стал.  
Из самых глубин вдруг всплыло глупое и позабытое, никому не нужное воспоминание, как давным давно, еще в Венеции, Мариус учил его читать звездное небо. «Если ты когда-нибудь заплутаешь, Амадео, созвездия помогут тебе найти дорогу домой». Ночь исчезла, мастер. Где же наши звезды? Где мой дом?  
\- Эй, ангелок, ты там жив вообще? Или как это у кровососов называется?  
Голос Первого доносился до него будто через толстый-толстый слой ваты, но все равно на мгновение пробил то серое оцепенение, в котором с момента взрыва арсенала барахтался Арман. Да, взрыва арсенала. Все так. Был только взрыв и гибель монстров. Никаких мутнеющих глаз, никаких царапающих камень пальцев.  
\- Так ты в порядке или нет?  
\- В полном, - соврал Арман. Лишь бы этот замолчал и оставил его в покое.  
Но в планах судьбы такой роскоши предусмотрено не было.  
\- Этот Мариус, кем он тебе был? Отцом, наставником?  
Лучше бы ударил. Достал свой монстроборец и вскрыл, как устричную раковину. В юности Амадео вдоволь насмотрелся, как мальчишки-ныряльщики на Сан-Марко за монетку готовили это угощение для любого, кто готов был заплатить.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - изо всех сил давя в себе любые чувства, односложно ответил Арман. Может, тогда от него отстанут?  
\- Ну значит, мы с тобой товарищи. Док тоже в некотором роде заменял мне отцовскую фигуру. Ну в те дни, когда не пичкал меня всякой отравой.  
О ком он говорит? Неужели о Дэвиде Тальботе. Внутри против воли поднялась волна ярости. Как можно сравнивать грязного предателя с Мариусом Римским?! Арман в негодовании посмотрел на своего бывшего врага. Да как он вообще смеет!  
Взгляд встретил собственное отражение в глухом забрале.  
\- Почему ты в шлеме? Сними его! – он совсем не это собирался сказать, ну и ладно. Пусть этот объяснится!  
\- Видишь ли, ангелок. Только так я все еще могу хоть немного отследить перемещения бывших коллег. Шлемы с них послетали, но медальоны с передатчиками все еще там, где им положено быть. На дважды благословленных моим приятелем Иисусом шеях. Не хочется опять нарваться на них, правда? Говорить с ними не о чем, да и настроение у них сегодня так себе. А у нас больше нет ультрафиолетового подрывного запаса.  
\- Что ты несешь?! – Все-таки взорвался Арман. И вот этого пустоголового идиота он боялся много лет подряд?  
\- Формально, сейчас я несу тебя. Учитывая, что вампиры суть нежить, определение «что» к тебе вполне применимо.  
\- Немедленно отпусти меня!  
\- Оно тебя ни капельки не портит!  
\- Дай мне встать на ноги!  
Арман высвободился, раздраженно оправляя волосы. Этот осел смог невероятное – за пару минут полностью вывести его из себя. На свете когда-то существовал один единственный человек (а потом вампир), которому такое удавалось. Но даже Дэниел старался не бесить его во время боевых операций.  
Апостол примирительно поднял ладони вверх.  
\- Ладно! Сам так сам. Фома, куда ты так уверенно несешься? Давай-ка обогнем вот этот коридор, там один обращенный, а еще дальше их целая толпа.  
Джесс притормозила и дождалась, когда они подойдут ближе. От коридора она и впрямь постаралась держаться подальше. Арман не раздумывая последовал ее примеру. И вдруг понял, что боль от потери Мариуса никуда не ушла – и не уйдет до конца отмеренного ему срока, - но серая вата оцепенения подчистую сгорела от глупой перепалки с Первым. Арман снова мог думать, говорить и идти вперед. Хоть на это идиот сгодился!  
\- Нам нужно добраться до пульта управления щитами. Снять их – единственная возможность уничтожить этих ублюдков.  
Будто в подтверждение ее слов где-то далеко взвыла очередная тварь. Арман поежился.  
\- Точно знаешь? – недоверчиво спросил Первый.  
\- Здесь сработает только ультрафиолет, ты сам видел.  
\- Ультрафиолет сработает против всех – и против вас, и против клириков! Кровью Иисуса не только апостолов выкармливали, вся армия на ней сидит.  
\- Знаешь другой способ?  
Первый замолчал. Кажется, Арман в первый раз увидел, как тот не нашелся с ответом. И вдруг его как обухом ударила мысль, что своей откровенностью они только что подписали себе приговор. Первый был идиотом, но два и два смог бы сложить даже он. Снятие щитов будет означать полное уничтожение всей церкви, мгновенную смерть самого апостола в том числе. В очередной раз вся их миссия повисла на волоске. На этот раз он выглядел как грубая черная нитка, из которой соткали когда-то апостольскую рясу.  
Кажется, Джесс подумала о том же самом. Она вдруг едва заметно повела плечами и придвинулась к Первому. Арман постарался вспомнить, при нем ли все еще его верный стилет.  
\- Эй, ребята, полегче! – Апостолу хватило малейшего изменения в сердечных ритмах, чтобы уловить чужие намерения, - Я даже еще не сказал ничего!  
\- А что ты можешь сказать? – Спросила Джесс. Звучала она угрожающе. Очень.  
Первый напрягся, а его рука едва заметно потянулась вниз, к пушке на поясе.  
Так у них ничего не выйдет, вдруг понял Арман. И шагнул вперед, становясь между ними.  
\- Послушай, - быстро заговорил он своим самым нежным голосом, - Я понимаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь. Тебе кажется, мы толкаем тебя на неизбежную смерть.  
Так это и было.  
\- Так это и выглядит, - развел руками Первый.  
\- Это не так! – Арман изо всех сил замотал головой, - Когда мастер выпил Дэвида Тальбота, то есть вашего Главу, - немедленно поправил он сам себя, - Он считал все его тайны. И одна из них – на ранних стадиях воздействия крови вашего Иисуса существует блокатор. Тебе достаточно будет принять его, и от обычного ультрафиолета тебя защитит что угодно! Хоть защитный костюм, хоть стены без окон!  
Он сейчас врал, безбожно врал! И все зависело от того, поверит ли Первый в его сдобренную кусочками правды ложь. Тогда шанс появится и у них, и у бегущей сейчас от Легиона общины. Что против этого жизнь какого-то чужака, пусть и помогающего им по неведомой причине.  
\- И где же этот блокатор? – Он верил! Господи, прости самого грешного из твоих рабов!  
\- На верхних этажах лабораторий, - вступила Джесс, - я видела его, когда забирала нейтрализаторы. Там же висят защитные костюмы. Рядком.  
\- Я умоляю тебя, - снова заговорил Арман. Он подошел совсем близко и настойчиво смотрел туда, где под визором должны были находиться чужие глаза, - Мы жили с людьми бок о бок тысячелетиями, и никогда не приносили значимого вреда. Мы научились пить кровь, никого не убивая. Мы стали такими не по собственной воле. И просто хотим тихо жить, как раньше. А сейчас на последних из нас идут ваши солдаты. Они уничтожат всех просто потому что один из нас – да-да, твой ненаглядный док, - захотел когда-то власти над всеми людьми. Поэтому умоляю, помоги нам! Ты сможешь выжить, сможешь перенести солнечные лучи. Мы поможем тебе спрятаться, научим укрываться. Только пожалуйста, доведи нас до цели.  
Первый не шевелился и, Арман был уверен, смотрел ему в глаза так же пристально, ища в его душе малейший след лжи. Прости, но ты ничего не найдешь. Ничто не имеет значения, когда речь идет о жизни тех, кого я знаю и люблю.  
\- Прошу, давай пойдем дальше. Иначе смерть моего отца будет напрасной.  
\- Пульт управления щитами находится у дока в кабинете, за одной из картин. Я проведу вас туда, но вначале – в лабораторию. Фома, ты точно помнишь, где хранятся блокаторы?  
\- Естественно, - Твердо соврала Джесс, - я отведу.  
Она даже сделала шаг вреред.  
И вдруг задергалась и страшно захрипела. Арман в ужасе увидел, как из ее груди гарпуном вылетает острый костяной гребень, услышал хруст костей и победный рев твари. Нет! Нет!  
Он кинулся к ней, но рука Первого железным обручем обвилась поперек его туловища. Джесс схватилась за гребень, заскребла ногами по полу. Ее приподняло и шарахнуло о стену. Свободной рукой Первый выхватил пистолет и пальнул в коридор, потом еще и еще. Джесс заорала нечеловеческим голосом, а в следующий миг ее утянуло в темноту. Арман закричал.  
\- Помоги ей! Пусти меня! Помоги! Господи! Джеееееесс!!!  
Первый все так же крепко держал его, без остановки стрелял и чертыхался. Пули яркими светлячками улетали вперед, на мгновения освещая каменную кладку стен.  
\- Джесси!!! Неееет!  
Обойма клацнула впустую, потом еще раз. А потом издалека донесся исполненный жуткой боли вопль Джесс. Будто ее живьем раздирали на куски. Крик перешел в едва различимое бульканье, а потом и вовсе стих, заглушенный довольным воем твари. К ней почти сразу присоединилась вторая.  
\- Джесси! Джесси!! Джесси, нет!!! – Не помня себя, Арман кричал и бился в чужих руках.  
\- Они же были совсем далеко, - бормотал Первый, но Арман не понимал значения ни единого слова. Там в темноте Джесс! Надо бежать к ней! Джесс! Господи, за что?!  
Первый снова подхватил его на руки, закинул себе на плечо и побежал вперед. Но Арман даже не осознал происходящее. Он весь целиком превратился в сгусток черного отчаянья, ничего не видел и не понимал. Он мог только плакать и кричать. Молотить кулаками черную спину. И звать Джесс.  
Его будто потоком уносило от проклятого коридора, крутило и швыряло о камни, тянуло ко дну. И только смутно знакомый голос не переставал шептать:  
-Держись, возьми себя в руки. Иди дальше! Иди! Иначе получится, что они погибли зря!  
Арман уцепился за этот голос, как спасительную ветку, сжал в руках чужую рясу.  
И отключился.

В себя он пришел в огромном полутемном зале. Высоченные стрельчатые окна, шкафы, забитые книгами, стены увешаны картинами, но в темноте их было не разглядеть. Сам Арман лежал на мягком, обитом каким-то темным бархатом диване. Джесс! Он вскочил, и ноги сразу утонули в длинном ворсе ковра.  
Джесс. Она погибла! И Мариус! И Лестат, которому они не привезут нейтрализатор. И Луи с Бьянкой, которые сейчас бегут от Легиона. Почему, попытавшись спасти кого-то одного, он должен потерять всех?!  
Постаравшись изо всех сил не думать о них, Арман все-таки огляделся и увидел единственное пятно света в этом зале. Одинокая лампа дневного освещения все еще продолжала гореть над одной из больших картин. Работу Боттичелли он узнал сразу. Благовещенье, архангел и Богоматерь.  
Там же, у картины, обнаружился Первый. Он старательно прощупывал стену рядом с картиной, и скоро нашел то, что искал. Арман услышал характерный щелчок. С таким обычно открывались всякие технические пластины, за которыми скрывались коммуникации или пульты управления. Пульты!  
Он подлетел к Первому, заглянул через плечо. Так и есть. В стене рядом с картиной оказалось углубление с очередным кодовым замком. Апостол последовательно вводил комбинации цифр, молчал, и даже через шлем от него веяло невероятной сосредоточенностью.  
Наконец усилия увенчались успехом. По всему залу разом вспыхнуло запасное освещение, а потом картина со скрипом отъехала в сторону, а в стене за ней открылся проход. Арман не удержался и тут же сунулся внутрь. Небольшая комната, все тот же камень стен, зато посреди несколько панелей управления. И гигантский темный экран.  
Неужели у него получилось?  
\- Вон он, твой пульт от щитов, - заговорил Первый.  
Арман чуть ли не на цыпочках вошел в командный центр. Панели тускло помигивали разноцветными огоньками. Что-то щелкало и попискивало. Вот здесь рождалась их смерть. Вот сюда они старались попасть десятилетиями. Голова резко закружилась, и он вдруг понял, что забыл дышать.  
\- Ну что, будешь отключать? – Первый вошел за ним следом и теперь облокотился на стену, скрестив руки на груди, - Видишь, я сдержал слово!  
Арман шагнул к панелям, занес над ними руки и вдруг понял страшное:  
\- Я понятия не имею, как это сделать.  
В его голосе было столько отчаянья, что Первый хмыкнул и, оторвавшись от стены, подошел к нему, встал рядом.  
\- Мариус знал, как отключить щиты, - продолжил Арман, - он вытащил это из головы Главы. Но не успел нам рассказать,  
Что это? Опять слезы потекли?  
\- Совсем ничего?  
Арман напрягся и постарался вспомнить. Вот Мариус сообщает им, что твари боятся ультрафиолета, вот после огненной атаки говорит, что у него есть в запасе еще пара часов. Вот дает обещание, которое не собирается исполнять. А вот на него нападает Виктор, и все раз и навсегда кончается огромным взрывом. Хотя… Подождите!  
\- Он сказал, «Щиты покорятся Крови Христовой»!  
\- Ну и? Есть идеи?  
Арман помотал головой.  
\- Ладно, тогда будем действовать методом проб и ошибок, - и Первый хлопнул ладонью по одной из панелей.  
Внутри пульта что-то резко загудело, экраны вышли из спящего режима, и на них стали появляться очертания щитов. Арман узнал их сразу, хоть и видел фотографии в газетах много лет назад. И неожиданно вспомнил еще одну вещь, снова из настоящего.  
\- Мы ведь так и не достали блокатор и защиту для тебя? – Первый прекратил по очереди тыкать во все кнопки на панелях и повернулся к нему. Арман почувствовал невероятно острый укол совести. Апостол, рискуя жизнью, на руках дотащил его сюда. Сделал для спасения мира в сто раз больше, чем он сам. Стало совсем тошно. Может, что-то все еще можно предпринять?  
\- Да брось ты, нет никакой защиты. Я уверен, ты врал мне с самого начала. Я даже уже почти смирился. У меня ведь никого нет, а если кто есть, то я о них не помню. Не знаю, откуда я, кем был раньше. А все те люди под нашим колпаком, под такими же колпаками в других городах, ваши веселые ребята с диких равнин – они все помнят и хотят жить. И я смогу им помочь. Знаешь, я не был самым славным парнем, пока работал на дока…  
\- Тебя подчинили его воле!  
\- Не без этого, но руки мои от этого чище не станут. И знаешь, малыш, старые воспоминания о прошлом могут и не вернуться. А вот те, которые есть, от меня никуда не денутся, - он гулко вздохнул, - Как же в этом чертовом ведре все-таки душно.  
Потянулся к застежкам, повозился с ними и стянул шлем с головы. А дальше Арману показалось, что он теряет рассудок, когда Первый взъерошил слипшиеся от черноватого пота светло-русые волосы.  
\- Ты.. ты…  
Победа так близко. И ее цена так мала. Всего лишь мучительная, но быстрая смерть одного чужака.  
\- Ангелок, ты так вылупился на меня, будто призрак увидел, - раздраженно бросил ему Дэниел Меллой. Он ни капельки не изменился с тех пор, как Арман много лет назад проводил его в ту вылазку.  
Он, не дыша, смотрел на любимое лицо, и никак не мог поверить в то, что видит.  
Как это могло случиться? Мы же так любили! Почему мое сердце молчало все это время?  
Дэниел зашвырнул шлем куда-то в угол.  
Я похоронил себя вместе с тобой. Я оплакал тебя и так и не смог до конца отпустить. За что ты продолжаешь мучить меня?  
\- Эй, с тобой точно все в порядке? – Он подошел и положил руку Арману на плечо. Этими руками он тащил его прочь от взрыва, отбивал от тварей, спасал и защищал. Как можно было не догадаться с самого начала? Как можно было не понять!?  
\- Почему я не узнал тебя сразу? – не отдавая себе отчета в том, что говорит, прохрипел Арман. Он обеими руками вцепился в чужую ладонь и не отпустил бы ее даже ради тысячи спасений тысячи миров.  
\- Тут ты, куколка, все равно в гораздо более выигрышном положении. Потому что я понятия не имею, ни кто я, ни кто ты. И о последнем – тут Дэниел посмотрел на Армана пристально, серьезно и жарко, - я сейчас по-настоящему жалею. Но нам надо понять, как отключить чертовы щиты, и что это за кровь Христова, о которой перед смертью говорил твой отец.

Они долго не продержались. Стоило закончиться зажигательной смеси, и их первая линия обороны была сметена. Клирики повалили единым черным тараном. Ворота общины содрогнулись от множества ударов. Еще немного, и их просто выломают.  
\- Собираемся в атаку! – Проревела Габриэль, - Все вампиры за мной!  
Те мгновенно построились в небольшой, но смертоносный клин за ее спиной. И Роуз среди них. Если внезапность сработает, Габриэль отыграет им всем еще немного времени.  
Она схватила Луи за плечи и как следует тряханула.  
\- Удерживай стену, сколько сможешь! А потом пусть люди отходят в некрополь. И последняя просьба, - Тут она горько-горько сжала рот, - Защищай моего сына, сколько сможешь.  
И крепко поцеловав Луи в лоб, Габриэль с боевым кличем ринулась вниз.

Их руки судорожно порхали над панелями, то и дело сталкиваясь друг с другом. Вначале Арман старательно отводил свои, но потом перестал. И все чаще и чаще их пальцы сплетались в неразрывные узлы.  
Первый апостол ничего не знал, но Дэниел внутри него помнил все. Сейчас он и Арман задумчиво пялились на выплывшую откуда-то справа подставку с углублением, на которой был выгравирован извечный заточенный крест, только вот с его наконечника куда-то вниз текла кровь.  
\- Это вроде уже горячо, - пробормотал Дэниел, сжимая ладонь Армана и безотчетно поглаживая его костяшки подушечкой большого пальца. Арман изнутри прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать. Простая и привычная ласка творила с ним вещи, не совместимые со спасением мира. Рот наполнился собственной кровью, он сглотнул ее и немного пришел в себя.  
\- Нужно влить сюда кровь Христову? – он спросил это, как ему показалось, очень деловым и увлеченным тоном.  
\- Только вот моего приятеля Иисуса мы недавно сожгли дотла.  
\- Виктора.  
\- Виктора?  
\- Твоего Иисуса раньше звали Виктор. И он тоже был одним из нас. И невероятным придурком.  
\- Тоже вампир? В святыню человечества людей в принципе не брали? Док – вампир, божий сын – вампир. Может, и апостолы - вампиры?  
\- Ну… - протянул Арман, а потом не удержался и тихонько фыркнул.  
\- Да ладно?! – Дэниел повернулся к нему и серьезно посмотрел, будто пытаясь удостовериться, что его не разыгрывают. Арман постарался как можно шире распахнуть глаза, чтоб точно убедить, и вдруг Дэниел громко выдохнул через нос, пробормотал «Да к черту», и в следующий момент они уже целовались, судорожно шаря руками по телам друг друга.  
От каждого движения губ и языка Армана будто током било. Так хорошо, так больно. Как он прожил все эти годы без этого? Как будет жить дальше? Может, к дьяволу эти щиты и это спасение мира?  
Руки Дэниела наконец-то добрались до его волос, вплелись в них, совсем как раньше. Пальцы нашли уши, с нажимом провели за ними, погладили то самое местечко. Арман не выдержал, застонал и прижался к Дэниелу так, что тому пришлось сделать шаг назад и опереться на пульт. Арман обвил его руками за талию, просунул колено между ног, как всегда делал раньше и дернул на себя. Дэниел засмеялся ему в рот, а потом из внутреннего кармана его рясы что-то вывалилось и с влажным шлепком приземлилось на пол.  
\- Не отвлекайся, - пробормотал он, хотя Арман не смог бы сделать этого, даже если бы все твари в мире пришли на него нападать, - Это моя кормежка, к черту ее!  
К черту так к черту. Они продолжили целоваться и ласкать друг друга, как вдруг слова Дэниела дошли до затуманенного любовью мозга Армана. И его осенило! Кормежка!  
Он спешно разорвал поцелуй, выпутался из чужих объятий и метнулся туда, куда минуту назад она приземлилась.  
Так и есть! Прозрачный плотный пакет с клапаном и мерзкой на вид жижей внутри. Светлой, но внутри нее медленно перекатывались розоватые и серые разводы.  
Кровь Христова.  
\- Скорее, - Арман подхватил пакет и постарался сорвать клапан, - Не знаю, хватит ли этого, но давай попробуем!  
Дэниел вынул пакет у него из рук и скрутил клапан самостоятельно.  
\- Осторожно, ангелок. У нас тут для каждого был собственный компот, вскрывался только по отпечатку ДНК. Знаешь, большая семья, общий холодильник, вот это все.  
Арман обнял его сзади и, привстав на цыпочки, через плечо смотрел, как Дэниел аккуратно сливает содержимое в углубление на панели.  
\- Знаешь, что? – Начал он, и Арман вопросительно выдохнул, - я ведь только сейчас понял, чем нас тут пичкали. До этого момента как-то не доходило.  
\- Потому что ты идиот, - фыркнул Арман ему на ухо.  
\- Ангелок, - засмеялся Дэниел, и они снова принялись целоваться.  
И до предела увлеченные друг другом не заметили, как огромный монитор на стене, до этого остававшийся темным, включился. И на нем возникло изображение.

\- Всем построиться! Уходим со стены! – Орал Луи, срывая голос, - Они прорвались!  
Габриэль отыграла им всем еще немного времени, но даже железная валькирия не могла самолично остановить Легион. Вначале Луи с замирающим сердцем наблюдал, как вампирский клин разрезает черную орду, оставляя за собой просеку из мертвых тел, но потом упал первый боец, второй, третий. И атака захлебнулась окончательно. Клин распался, теперь если кто- то выжил, то рубился там в одиночку, рассчитывая только на себя.  
Клирики вынесли ворота и заполняли собой главный двор.  
\- Отступаем в некрополь! Ахэну, Бьянка, ведите людей в укрытие!  
Луи в последний раз взглянул за стену. На миг ему показалось, что внизу сверкнули золотом косы Габриэль. Черные волосы Роуз он запретил себе разыскивать под страхом мгновенного самосожжения. Если она жива, Габриэль позаботится о ней.  
Луи дождался, когда люди покинут стену, спустился следом, и бегом кинулся на нижние уровни известным только ему путем.

\- Приветствую тебя, сын мой, - голос с экрана заставил их чуть было не подпрыгнуть и наконец-то оторваться друг от друга, - Раз ты сейчас видишь эту запись, значит я по каким-то причинам не могу поприветствовать тебя лично. Я не знаю, кто из моих апостолов был достаточно самонадеян и глуп, чтобы прийти сюда и запустить доступ к управлению, но с сожалением вынужден сообщить, что замысел с самого начала был обречен на провал.  
Арман и Дэниел, не отрываясь, смотрели на мерцающий монитор, с которого к ним обращался погибший всего лишь несколькими часами ранее Дэвид Тальбот.  
\- Я хвалю тебя за догадливость, сын мой, но крови Иисуса в твоей порции питания слишком мало, чтобы активировать орбитальные щиты. Зато уникальная комбинация добавок, которая все это время делала тебя тобой, даст системе вполне конкретный ответ на вопрос о том, кто осмелился совершить незаконное проникновение в святую святых человечества.  
Он был одет в один из своих вечных твидовых коричневых костюмов, идеально причесан и даже пару раз поправил шелковый платок, связанный в замысловатый узел в петлице. А потом продолжил говорить.  
\- Как человек, - тут последовала некоторая пауза, в которую Дэвид тонко улыбнулся, - склонный к трезвой оценке ситуации, я предполагаю, что дела мои в тот момент, когда ты смотришь эту запись, идут не очень хорошо. Я не могу дать нарушителям никакого значимого отпора, иначе ты бы просто не дошел досюда. Поэтому вы – наверняка ты пришел сюда не один, - просто вынуждаете меня применить крайние меры.  
Арман, как кролик на удава, смотрел на улыбающегося с экрана Дэвида. И даже не заметил, как Дэниел снова взял его за руку.  
\- Похоже, мы по-прежнему в дерьме, ангелочек. А я так и не узнал, как тебя зовут.  
Арман не выдержал и тихо всхлипнул. Он больше, правда, не мог. Дэниел молча обнял его и крепко прижал к себе.  
\- Итак, - снова заговорил Дэвид-на-экране, - как только эта запись закончится, будет активирована система самоуничтожения цитадели. Взрыва будет достаточно, чтобы стереть половину города с земли, но это вынужденная мера. Самое главное – мои орбитальные щиты станут абсолютно недостижимы, никто больше никогда не сможет предпринять попытки их снять. Я заложил в систему две минуты. Их как раз хватит моему верному слуге для того, чтобы уничтожить всех, кто сейчас видит эту запись.  
Изображение замерло, а потом откуда-то с потолка зазвучал механический голос, от которого Дэниел напрягся, а по спине Армана побежали мурашки.  
\- Анализ препаратов. Определен один из двенадцати. Три из двенадцати. Семь из двенадцати. Десять из двенадцати.  
Арман зажмурился.  
\- Одиннадцать из двенадцати.  
Будто он застрял в туннеле, а на него несся обезумевший поезд. И машинист даже не пытался сбросить скорость.  
\- Двенадцать из двенадцати. Анализ закончен. Результат: Петр, первый апостол.  
Замершее изображение на мониторе немедленно ожило. Дэвид мило улыбнулся и, четко выговаривая каждый слог, произнес:  
\- Снег приходит в январе, укроет ветки в серебре. Убей всех, кто находится с тобой рядом, мой первый апостол.  
И руки, обнимающие Армана, сжались, будто железные тиски.

Его все-таки заметили. От одного из отрядов отделилось с десяток клириков и погналось за Луи. Он резко свернул, пробежал по боковым коридорам и влетел в один из отдаленных проходов в некрополь. Топот ног не стихал, только усиливался. Похоже за ним гнался весь отряд. Надо оторваться от них любой ценой, иначе они в момент найдут Лестата!  
Мосты и переходы в этой части были еще толком не достроены. Везде валялись кучи камней, кое-где над особо глубокими пропастями были перекинуты деревянные строительные настилы. К одному из таких и рванул Луи, ловко прыгая с выступа на выступ. У него было одно единственное преимущество – в этих пещерах он знал каждый камень. На это и был расчет, который неплохо сработал, когда, выгадав нужный момент, Луи выбил из-под настила распорку, и ломившиеся за ним клирики попадали вниз, как перезрелые сливы с ветки.  
Но радоваться победе было некогда, тем более, вряд ли это сильно задержит остальных. Главное, Луи выгадал себе пару лишних минут. Молниеносно свернув в один из узких боковых проходов, он побежал дальше. На самый низ, к Лестату. Даже если Луи не удастся его защитить, его принц будет не один.

В последний момент Арман успел вырваться и разорвать дистанцию. Он кинулся к выходу из комнаты управления, но тяжелая железная дверь с грохотом захлопнулась прямо перед его носом. Арман пару раз толкнулся в нее плечом, пока не убедился, что это бесполезно. Тогда он развернулся, с ужасом глядя, как тот самый настоящий кошмар приближается к нему.  
Белки глаз Дэниела снова стали ярко-красными. А с лица исчезло всякое выражение. Он пропал, растворился, подчиняясь силе крови Виктора. Здесь и сейчас, в этой запертой комнате, Дэниела Меллоя больше не было. Только Петр, самое верное и смертоносное оружие Единой церкви.  
\- Запущен механизм самоуничтожения. Контур будет активирован через две минуты, - прозвучал с потолка все тот же механический голос. Арман вздрогнул, а Петр даже не сбился с движения.  
\- Мы сейчас погибнем! – Крикнул ему Арман в последней отчаянной попытке. Никакой реакции. Кажется, приближавшийся к нему монстр даже не дышал.  
Когда он был совсем близко, Арман рванул вперед, резко пригнулся и проскочил под занесенной для удара рукой. Оказавшись за спиной у Петра, он кинулся к пульту управления, судорожно застучал по всем экранам, не надеясь уже даже на чудо. Петр тем временем настиг его и тут, и Арман в последний момент увернулся от следующего удара. Кулак Петра впечатался в один из мониторов, и тот, заискрив, пошел трещинами.  
\- До активации контура одна минута сорок секунд, - оповестил голос.  
Арман снова побежал к двери. Он заметался по комнате, уходя и уворачиваясь от ударов, а Петр следовал за ним, как самое жуткое возмездие. Сердце билось где-то в горле, Арман уже едва дышал. По лицу тек противный кровавый пот, заливал глаза и мешал видеть. В последний раз дернувшись, он понял, что, кажется, все-таки загнал себя в ловушку. Петр снова зажал его у пульта и, не купившись второй раз на ту же обманку, крепко перехватил, когда Арман постарался опять выскочить ему за спину. Взял в крепкий захват, скрутил, прижав спиной к своей груди и сдавил руки так, что Арман с отчетливостью смертника понял – еще пара мгновений, и его просто сомнут, переломают и бросят на пол мешком измельченных костей.  
\- До активации контура одна минута.  
Он дернулся еще раз, но это было абсолютно бесполезно. Арман не мог двинуть не рукой, ни ногой. Только чуть-чуть крутить шеей, и то – чтобы повернуть голову на несколько градусов и уткнуться лицом в грубую ткань черной рясы.  
Клыки вылезли сами собой, когда он уже начинал терять контроль над собственным телом. И будто в слабой нелепой попытке защитить своего глупого хозяина вонзились в чужую плоть.  
Вначале Арман даже ничего не почувствовал. Будто зажал во рту кусок дерева. Но потом пришел вкус. Горькая жгучая омерзительная жижа. От нее несло болотом и смертью. Рот наполнился, но Арман даже мысли не допускал о том, чтобы проглотить хоть каплю этой мерзости. Он в отчаянии выплюнул ее, постарался попасть Петру в глаза и снова попытаться вырваться. Но тот отвернулся, и вместо чужого лица капли попали на углубление, куда они до этого так опрометчиво вылили «компот» Дэниела.  
И прямо на глазах Армана эти капли впитались в поверхность без остатка. А панель вдруг слабо засветилась зеленоватым светом. Черт его знает, что это означало, но выбора не было.  
Поэтому Арман снова извернулся и впился апостолу в шею.

Луи все-таки сумел добраться до Лестата. Тот уже сиял почти нестерпимо. Ему тоже оставалось совсем немного. Луи проверил патроны в пистолете и достал припасенную бутылку с зажигательной смесью. Встал, заслоняя носилки. И метнул зажигательную смесь в первых же ворвавшихся к ним клириков. Они ярко запылали, валясь под ноги остальным.  
Луи поднял пистолет, прицелился, а потом плавно разрядил в несущихся на него врагов всю обойму. И ни один выстрел не прошел мимо.

Он пил и пил, захлебываясь этой дрянью, прожигая себе рот и горло. И без остановки сплевывал ее на чашу. А панель уже не просто светилась, она сияла изумрудным заревом. Механический голос подло отсчитывал секунды, и Арман понимал, что никак не успевает.  
Он задержал дыхание и сделал огромный глоток. Изо всех сил задавил кашель и тошноту – жижа обжигающим свинцом залила все внутри, и прицелившись, плюнул снова.  
Черная лужица мгновенно втянулась в чашу, пульт полыхнул яркой вспышкой, внутри что-то зажужжало, а потом центральная панель вдруг раздвинулась, и из нее выехал еще один пульт, совсем небольшой. На нем было всего две кнопки и один тумблер.  
Арман рванулся туда. В измученное и уже не совсем устойчивое сознание пришел однозначный ответ – это оно. Спасение горело красивым зеленым цветом на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но до него никак не выходило дотянуться. Не помня себя от злости, Арман вгрызся в чужое плечо, высасывая из Петра последние остатки, машинально сплюнул их на чашу, и рванулся снова.  
Он не ожидал, что удерживавшие его руки разомкнутся, поэтому перекувырнувшись через себя, грохнулся на пол. Тяжелое и твердое тело апостола упало сверху, погребая Армана под собой.  
\- До активации контура пятнадцать секунд.  
\- Свали с меня, придурок!  
Он обезумевшей змеей вывернулся из-под неподвижного врага и почти добрался до пульта, как тут его лодыжку крепко схватила чужая рука!  
\- До активации контура десять секунд. Девять. Восемь.  
\- Будь ты проклят!!! - Взревел Арман.  
\- Босс, это ты? – прохрипел вдруг апостол. Он поднял голову, и взглянул на Армана знакомыми фиалковыми глазами. Белки были чистые и без единого следа красноты, - Кого ты проклинал? Надеюсь, не меня? Я вроде больше не курю в постели…  
\- Пять. Четыре. Три.  
\- Будь ты проклят, - повторил Арман шепотом, а потом врезал ему второй ногой по пальцам и, кинувшись к пульту, хлопнул по обеим кнопкам и переключил тумблер вправо.  
И мир вокруг накрыл яростный рев.

Луи ничего не видел. Он снова смалодушничал, в последний свой миг закрыв глаза. Рослый клирик целился прямо ему в лицо. Тогда Луи зажмурился. А после кругом опустилась тишина, и он понял, что все кончилось. Наверно, это и была смерть.  
Он не увидел, как клирики вокруг него один за другим вдруг попадали на пол, мгновенно превращаясь в жирный серый пепел. Как останавливался кипящий на всех уровнях общины бой. Как ликовали люди, когда непобедимый враг рассыпался и исчезал прямо у них на глазах.  
Как отбивавший раненую ультрафиолетом Бьянку сразу от шести клириков Ахэну замер, прислушиваясь к чему-то очень хорошо знакомому ему одному. Как на много миль восточнее взрывом выворачивало и рвало стены Цитадели, будто они были склеены из бумаги. Как собранные вокруг разом исчезнувшего купола Нового Ватикана бури закрутились в гигантский смерч, устремившийся в небеса. Как в стратосфере поднялся ураган, рвавший и крутивший орбитальные щиты. Как смерч пожрал это все и, разросшись до небывалого размера, на мгновение накрыл всю планету одной большой аномалией. Как он выжег из мира остатки луракастрии и растворился в воздухе, будто и не было никогда.  
И как над измученной и израненной землей в первый раз за много лет вставало сияющее, вечное и прекрасное солнце.  
\- Луи? – Он все еще боялся пошевелиться, когда откуда-то снизу раздался знакомый голос, - Что здесь происходит? Где я? Чем закончилась облава?  
\- Ты жив!? – Немедленно открыв глаза, Он плюхнулся на колени перед очнувшимся Лестатом. Протянул к нему руки, одновременно боясь и желая его коснуться, сжал железный край носилок так, что металл под его пальцами прогнулся.  
А в следующий момент Луи накрыла нечеловеческая боль. Будто каждый его орган вдруг начало выворачивать наизнанку. Так плохо ему в последний раз было несколько веков назад, когда его человеческое тело умирало от укуса вампира.  
Он упал рядом с Лестатом, вначале борясь, а потом уже не сдерживая криков. И отключился.  
А очнулся от того, что кто-то настойчиво тряс его за плечо. Луи открыл глаза, на этот раз с неохотой. Кажется, у него болела каждая кость и каждая мышца в теле. Почему его никак не оставят в покое?  
Над ним склонился Лестат. Он выглядел осунувшимся и измученным, но был вполне в сознании и самое главное – больше не сиял!  
\- Ты спрашиваешь, жив ли я? Так вот, мой дорогой Луи – выдохнул он, - мы оба живы. И гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
\- Что? – Луи попытался сесть и у него даже получилось, - Что ты хочешь сказать? И как ты справился с ультрафиолетом?  
\- Он мне больше не страшен. Он никому из нас не страшен, Луи. Ведь мы стали людьми!  
\- Но как это возможно? – он в замешательстве обвел глазами пещеру, с непониманием смотря на горы черного пепла, оставшиеся от клириков.  
\- Я не знаю, красавчик. Это ты мне расскажи! Кто из нас был в отключке, ты или я?  
\- Ох, замолчи, Лестат!  
\- Тогда помоги мне встать. И давай выбираться отсюда!  
Медленно, едва перебирая ногами и то и дело поддерживая друг друга, они начали свой долгий путь наверх. Осторожно обходили груды битого камня, помогали друг другу перебираться через узкие мостки. Везде было ни души. Пусто и невероятно тихо. Но на верхних этажах некрополя им стали попадаться первые следы боя. Тела погибших и неизменные горы пепла. Лестат шел молча, только не переставал оглядываться вокруг. Наверняка его терзали все те же вопросы, что мучали сейчас Луи. И самый главный – что же такое тут произошло?  
И наконец впереди забрезжил свет, они добрались до поверхности. Луи инстинктивно заслонился от него, постарался спрятаться за скалистый выступ, но Лестат, рассмеявшись, поймал его за руки и потащил за собой.  
\- Скорее, Луи! Пойдем, там солнце! Пойдем же, я не видел его уже лет триста!  
Торопясь и спотыкаясь, они выскочили наружу. И Луи онемел, утонул в теплом золотистом сиянии. И прозрачной голубизне утреннего неба. Было совсем рано, всего пара часов от нулевого часа. Или теперь можно наконец забыть об этом проклятом мериле? Исчез проклятый зной, исчез вечный глухой гул, который подтачивал мир уже много лет. Вокруг стояла прекрасная и ни с чем не сравнимая тишина.  
А потом их лиц коснулся ветерок. Настоящий! Нежный и свежий. Самое чудесное и позабытое ощущение на свете.  
Луи вдруг понял, что плачет. Он коснулся щек. Так и есть, мокрые. На пальцах не осталось ни следа крови. Его слезы снова стали простой водой.  
\- У них получилось, Лестат! – Прошептал он, смаргивая их с ресниц, - Джесси и Арман! У них все получилось! Им удалось снять щиты!  
\- Ты расскажешь мне все, что я пропустил.  
Луи наконец-то в первый раз в жизни смотрел на него при свете солнца. Лестат был бледен, его волосы больше не отливали драгоценным золотом, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, а сами глаза утратили свой сверхъестественный оттенок и приняли обычный серо-голубой цвет. На переносице прятались едва заметные светлые веснушки, а на щеке виднелись две небольшие оспинки. И Господь-свидетель, как же он был прекрасен!  
\- Я уж и забыл, каким ты был красивым, когда я только встретил тебя, - как будто в ответ на его мысли, прошептал Лестат.  
Луи не выдержал. Вся тяжесть прошедших суток, весь ужас и боль вскипели в нем, обрушились свинцовой тяжестью, толкнули вперед, заставив сделать шаг, обвить руками шею Лестата и крепко-крепко его обнять, прижать к себе изо всех сил.  
\- Что ты? Что случилось?! – Непривычный к такому открытому проявлению чувств с его стороны, тот по-настоящему перепугался, хотя и немедленно обнял Луи в ответ.  
\- Просто обещай мне, что никогда больше так не сделаешь, - пробормотал он, уткнувшись лицом в чужую шею, - второй раз я все это не переживу.  
\- Обещаю, мой дорогой. Только ты все-таки расскажи мне, чего нельзя делать. Потому что если каждый раз после я буду получать такие объятия, то не премину устроить такое еще с десяток раз.  
Луи фыркнул и наконец отстранился. Они выбрались наружу в полумиле от общины. Отсюда были видны только стены, и нужно было идти туда, смотреть, что уцелело, подбирать раненых и хоронить погибших. Искать еду и воду – теперь без них было не обойтись. Высылать разведчиков к Новому Ватикану. Думать, как жить дальше.  
Он вздохнул и еще раз оглядел окружающую пустыню. Теперь стало ясно, что история Ахэну была правдива. Наверно, нужно послать людей не только к цитадели, но и в оазисы, о которых тот говорил. Живущие там племена точно знают, как правильно жить не под щитами.  
Человеческое зрение хуже вампирского. Поэтому, когда они заметили две приближающиеся к ним человеческие фигуры, оба очень долго не могли разглядеть их лиц. Кто это так спешил через равнину? Одна фигура повыше, вторая пониже. И та, которая пониже, неслась к ним со всех ног. Кричала и махала руками. Ветер трепал ее длинную черную косу.  
\- Роуз! – Закричал Лестат, - Это Роуз! И Габриэль! Они тоже люди!  
Горло сдавило. Луи с трудом устоял от нахлынувшего облегчения. Они выжили, не сгинули в самоубийственной атаке, дождались конца щитов! Он изо всех сил вдохнул, чтобы не заплакать снова. Хотел кинуться им на встречу, но ноги стали совсем ватными.  
Так бы и стоял, если бы Лестат снова не заговорил, вырвав его из счастливого забытья.  
\- Жаль конечно, что я больше не смогу летать.  
\- Ты и так уже давно не мог, - не удержался Луи.  
А потом, справившись с собой, рассмеялся, взял Лестата за руку, и они все-таки пошли навстречу бегущей к ним Роуз.

Эпилог.  
Он очнулся, будто вынырнул из-под темной воды. В голове было совсем пусто и легко. Открыл глаза и долго смотрел на ночное небо, искал знакомые созвездия.  
В спину впивались камни. Неудобно. Он полежал еще некоторое время, но удобнее не стало. Пришлось все-таки сесть.  
Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, лежали руины. Будто тут смерч прошел. Вдалеке возвышались небоскребы, сиявшие огнями окон, но здесь стояли абсолютные темнота и тишина. Как же назывался этот город?  
Он потер затылок, пальцы нащупали слипшееся в волосах, а под ним – здоровенную болезненную шишку. Как же все-таки назывался город на горизонте?  
Стоило задать себе первый вопрос, и остальные потянулись за ним, как игрушечные вагончики за деревянным паровозиком. Кто ударил его по голове? Где он? Почему вокруг сплошные развалины? Что здесь произошло? И кто он, в конце концов, такой? Как его зовут?  
От последнего в голове что-то стрельнуло. Больно. Тогда он отодвинул все в самый дальний угол мозга и постарался встать на ноги. Отсюда надо сваливать, это он помнил точно.  
Сделать удалось всего пару шагов. Потом в ногах запуталась какая-то железяка, и он чуть не растянулся и не расшиб себе в придачу еще и лоб.  
\- Черт! – собственный голос показался незнакомым и почему-то слишком хриплым. Он выпрямился и пошел дальше, уже внимательно следя за тем, куда ступает.  
Только поэтому в этой вырвиглазной тьме он смог разглядеть еще одного человека. Вначале увидел маленькую белоснежную руку. Кинулся разгребать наваленный сверху мусор. Под ним оказалась девчонка лет семнадцати. Или это был парень? Тонкое лицо, очень красивое, решил он, пока разглядывал то, что можно было разглядеть при свете одних лишь звезд. Пышные кудрявые волосы, но такие спутанные и запыленные, что придется состричь. Брови дугами и большой пухлый рот. Глаза плотно зажмурены, но ресницы дрожат. Жив!  
Он легонько постучал парня – все-таки парня – по щекам, потом потряс за плечи. В его голове, похоже, было полно знаний, но про первую помощь ничего что-то не всплывало. Массаж сердца или как его там?  
Он уже было собрался давить парню на грудную клетку, как это делали копы в кино, как тот вдруг неожиданно распахнул глаза. И часто-часто заморгал. Уставился на него ничего не понимающим взглядом.  
\- Эй, привет, - попробовал он на удачу.  
Парень молчал и продолжал смотреть, будто хотел из него душу высосать.  
\- Как тебя зовут? Почему здесь очутился, знаешь?  
Кажется, в этот раз получилось получше. Во всяком случае в глазах у парня появилось хоть какое-то подобие работы мысли. Он уже было открыл рот, собираясь ответить, но вдруг закрыл его и уставился на него так же поражено, как и в первый момент.  
\- То есть, не знаешь, - он не спрашивал. Утверждал.  
\- Кажется, нет, - Голос у парня был высокий и звонкий, но к концу короткой фразы сорвался на сип.  
\- Вот это совпадение! Я тоже. У нас много общего, как считаешь?  
Парень ошарашено покачал головой. Ладно, попробуем еще раз.  
\- Встать можешь? Я ничерта не помню и не понимаю, но почему-то уверен, что отсюда надо валить, как можно скорее.  
Говоря все это, он подхватил парня подмышки и помог выбраться из-под опасно нависающего над ямой, в которой тот лежал, валуна. На ноги парень поднялся уже сам, только слегка опираясь на его руку.  
\- Ну так что, валим? А по дороге разберемся, что помнит каждый из нас. Частичные воспоминания. Знаешь, как во время кораблекрушений, когда в бутылку вкладывали несколько одинаковых писем. Морская вода размывала на каждом свой кусок, поэтому, сложив разные листы, нашедший мог прочесть послание целиком.  
\- Правда?  
\- Понятия не имею, но уверен, что-то такое они и делали.  
\- Хорошо, пойдем.  
\- Отлично. В конце концов, даже если мы ничего не вспомним, всегда сможем рвануть к морю, просто чтобы проверить мою теорию про бутылку.  
Парень возмущенно фыркнул, тряхнул волосами, из которых сразу посыпались мелкие камни и всякий мусор, и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Но быстро споткнулся, чуть не упал, как он сам пару минут назад, и замер на месте. Обернулся, явно ища поддержки. О, этого у нас полно! Он подошел и встал рядом, а тот снова фыркнул.  
А потом неожиданно для них обоих улыбнулся. И сам взял его за руку, уводя с незнакомых им обоим развалин.


End file.
